kisi na kisi ko to banaya ha har kisi ka liya
by Imagination lies in Canvas
Summary: hi ...friends it's a sachivi story... 19chapter has been updated guys...
1. chapter 1

**hey guys, how are you all? hope you all are fine... in the first instance i want to say sorry to all ...**

**Roobi(guest) and jasmin(guest)- sorry sorry sorry sorry..kan pakar ka sorry.. dear i can't reply...plz did not mind...**

**nav(guest)- thanks dear for this plot...love you...dear...tc...**

**sorry for my grammatical and spelling mistake..**

**let's start it...**

**at 11:00am , in the CID bureau..**

_noboby present inside except frede and pankaj. They are very dusy __neither file work nor other case. They are dusy to play game in their phone._

**pankaj:**nahi nahi yeaha sa jao... yes yes aesa hi maro.. camon camon you can do it...

**Frede: **dakna pankaj mein hi winer banunga ... mera player tere player sa aga ha...

**pankaj:** aesa aap ko lagta ha...

_in this way they creating confused noice..but suddenly a ray of fear passed through their body as they heard some foot step. they looked at the source of the sound and immedently puts their phnon in their poket._

**Frede:** (get rid of a sigh) uff... tum ho humme laga ki acp sir ayea ha..

**pankaj: **ha** sachin **sir aap na to humme dara hi diya...

**sachin(**in his strict): kue mein itna hi bhayanak dikhta hu kya...jo dar gaya...

**frede:** ar ae nahi nahi sir... (and distort his face)

**sachin:(**in his strict tone)yea sab choro , kya kar rahetha tum dono... acp sir na jo kam diya ha kya bo sab khatam kiya ...

**both: **nahi sir..and both lower their heads..

**sachin: **to kab pura karoga ha...ab khare khare mera mu mat dakho ... jao or aapna aapna kam complet karo ...

**both:** yes sir...

_sachin , frede and pankaj are moved towards their desk.. sachin take a file and start his work..._

**pankaj:** sir.. yea sachin sir ko kya hogaya ha ...kuch dino sa dakh rahahu kuch badle badle sa lag raha ha...

**frede:** ha pankaj pehela to sachin yesa kabhi nahi karta tha...or to or jab kabhi bhi acp sir sa humme dat milta tha to bo hi humme protect karta tha ... pata nahi sachin ki mode itna kharab kue ha...

ab yea sab chor or kam kar barna rajma chawal ka jaga acp sir ki bhi dat khani paragi...

at 3:00pm ;

_acp sir and duo are entered into the bureau ._

**frede: **sir..meeting kesa tha ?

**Acp sir:** dimag kharab karna wala... or kuch puch na ha kisiko...

_all nods their head in no..._

**daya:** bache bache ko pata ha ki dcp ko sirf or sirf do hi kam ata ha pehela insan ki dimag khana or dusra bana banayea kam bigar na...

**Abhijeet:** yea to universal truth ha daya...

**Acp sir:** ab yea sab choro... kueki aaj koye case report nahi huya ha to tumlog aaj jaldi ghar ja sakta ho...

frede and ankaj reach on seven heaven..

**acp sir**: magar aapna aapna sab kam pura karne ka badh...

frede and pankaj now landed to the earth.

**Acp sir:** Oo ha or ak khabar ha ..

frede: kose khabar sir?

**Acp sir: **bohi batane ja raha tha... and give him a glare.

_frede make a sad face... _kal ak new officer humme join karne wali ha..ok...

all- ok sir...

_at 7:00 pm all left the bureau... and around 7:30 pm sachin reached to his house.. He drink some water and sat on a couch in resting position..after some time ha changed his cloths and went to the kitchen and prepared some dinner for himself. after dinner he sat on his bed and stared to read his book. when it is 2:30 am , he realise that it's too late. suddenly a memory visible in front of his eyes.._

**kabita:** beta raat ko do bajh rahe ha..abhi tak tum book pardh raha ho...ab or pardh naki zarrurat nahi ha ... chalo jaldi sa so jao..

**sachin: **maa bas thoda sa hi ha ...kya aap ko pata ha maa aap na duniya ka peheli kesi maa ho jo aapne beta ko na pardh na ki salha da rehi ho...

**kabita:** hogaya tera... maa ko paatane wala kam... ab yea sab chor or jaka so ka..( she snatched his book and put it on the table)

**sachin:** maa nind nahi araha ha...(say like a bady boy)

**kabita: **to mere bache ko nind nahi araha ha...(she say also like a child)..to ab kya kare...(make a thinking face)..chal aja...and she smile...

_he lies on his mother's lap and she running her finger through hir hair. in that prosses both became asleep peacefully.__he moved towards his cupboard to take up an album and open it.__he runs his finger on the photo gently ...yes it's the pic of his mother in which his mother caught his ear and he tred to remove his ear.__though he has some drop of tears , a sweet smile crept on his face. he take the photo and attached it with his chest and fall in the lap of asleep._**_next day, in the parking lot of the bureau.._**_sachin parked his car and aboit to going ti his office. but he stoped. a girl trying to park her scooty between the sachin's car and the another but due to disbalence, she hits the sachin's car.._**girl(pov):**Oo gosh... yea kya majakh ha...jo admi yeha khara ha kahi bo is car ka malik to nahi...tab to mein gaye... she parked her scooty and removed her helmet.

_she wear a white shirt , blue denim and a black shoe with a little hill. and her face looked like a part of moon. she has an attractive eyes which is full of innocence, care and love for other.and she also has a pair of apple cheek which is peach in colour. she has a perfect pink lips. she is soft inside and tough cop outside. Anyone can melted in her beauty and innocence but not our sachin.__she moved her legs towards sachin._**sachin:** jab chalani nahi ata to chalati kue ho...

**girl(**hesitating): yea aap ki car ha..

**sachin:**hm..

**girl: **sorry..

the girl smile with hesitation and looking for a way to escape.

**sachin:** what's sorry...ha ...sorry kehana sa sab kuch thik nahi hota...agar hota to duniya main itna problems nahi hota..

**girl: **dakhiya mr. jab aap first time chalna shikhethe, tab kya aap ak dam perfect thae , kya aesa huya ki aap ak bar bhi nahi gira... nahi na...mein to kuch hi din pehela scooty chalana sikhi hu... so, galti sa mistake hi gaya...sorry..(she hold her ear and say in a soft and innocence voice) so...r..r...y...

_sachin nod his head in disbelieving and left the place..__sachin entered into the office and greeted everyone.__after few second a sweet voice emanate in the bureau ...everyone's concentrate shift to the source of the voice.._**girl: **inspector **purvi **reporting on duty sir..

**sachin(pov):** yeeea yeaha...ufff

**acp sir: **welcom ins purvi...

**purvi:(**with a smile)thank you sir...

**acp sir: **chalo sab sa introduce karbata hu...(purvi noded her head) yea ha senior ins abhijeet and daya...

both of them smile and say "welcome"

**acp sir:** or yea ha ins sachin , ins shareya , ins frede, sub-ins nikhil , and sub-ins pankaj..(say this pointing towards them)

all except sachin say"welcome"

**purvi (**smile) : thanks...

**acp sir : **purvi...

**purvi:** yes sir...

**acp sir: **jab tak koye new case report nahi hota ha , tab tak tum shareya ka sath uski help kar de na ...

**purvi:** ok sir ...no problem...and they all get dusy in their work..

_at the lunch time , all present in cafeteria.. everyone busy in their gossip but sachin is busy to order coffee for all.purvi came to him and say._

**purvi: **hi sachin...

**sachin(**in a dull voice):hi...

**purvi : **itna rukha sukha hi...

**sachin: **to ab main achar laga ka du kya...

**purvi: **koye nhai mein khud hi lagungi...and she turned..

**sachin: **ruko... ab ahi gayeho to kuch coffee ka cups bhi laka jao... mein itna sare cups aksath nahi lake jaa sakti...

**purvi:** hm... she take it and left the place..

**purvi: **sir yea lijiya coffee...and she put it on the table ..

**daya:** thank you purvi...

she takes a seat ...and say.

**purvi:** sir thanks mujhe nahi thanks to usea bolna chahiya jisne itni mehanat sa yea coffee banaye ha ..kue meine sahi kaha na abhijeet sir...

**abhijeet:** bha ...kitni achi soch ha ...tumne bilkul sahi kaha purvi...

now daya was lost some where..

bhaiya...humme sab ki respect karni chahiya... chahe bo kitna bhi chota ya bara kam kue na karta ho...

kueki jo kam bolog kar sakta ha , bo kam hum nahi kar sakta ...isiliya na hi kisi ki insult karni chahiya or na hi kisi ki dill dukha na chahiya...

aftet remaining this words , his eyes geting wet ...which is not unnotice by abhijeet...

**so.. how was the chapter...plz batana...agar koye bhi galti ho to sorry...**

**plz read and review...**

**love u all ... take care...bye...**


	2. chapter 2

**hey guys, first of all thank you so much for your support on my sto****ry.sorry sorry bohut waitkar bayea na meinne...**

**sorry for grammatical and spelling mistake..**

**let's start it...**

_remaning his sister's word , daya decame teary..but abhijeet assure him through his eyes.. daya try to beheave normal.sachin came and joined them. shareya also feel very bad for her beloved and try to make a lighter atmosphere ._

**shareya: **purvi tum aapne maa, papa ki ak loti ladli ho kya..

**purvi : **nahi nahi mera pehela mera maa, papa ki ak or ladla ha ...mera bhaiya...

or pata ha mein ak cid officer bani hu sirf or sirf bhaiya ki support ki baza se...

**frede: **tum aapne bhaiya sa bohut pyaar karti hi na...

**purvi: **bohut zyada even mein maa-papa se bhi zyada pyaar karti hu aapne bhaiya se.. mere yeasi koye khwaish nahi jo mere bhaiya na pura nahi kiya... (and she smile..) par mujhe pata ha ki tum aapne maa, papa ki ak loti ladli ho...

**shareya:(counfuce) **ha...par tumhe keasa pata ...

**purvi: **tum hare maa itni sare call jo kar reha ha tumhe... issa saf pata chata ha ki aunty kitni paresan hoti ha tumhare liya..

"aunty ko bata dena ki tum mera sath ho, or mera rahe ta huya unko paresan hone ki koye zarrurat nahi ha..." daya wisper...

**shareya:** kyaaa...

**daya: **mera matlab ha ki..hummare sath..hum sab ha na tumhare sath...to aunty baker main hi tention late ha... or iski bajha se unki tabiyat bhi kharab ho sekta ha... (yrying to cover up)

_shareya smile on his answer._

**purvi: **abhijeet sir aap ka ghar main kon kon reha ta ha...

**Abhijeet:** phelhal to mein akela hi reha ta hu...(and make a sad face) par ...par...kisiki ane ka intazer zarrur kar raha hu...(teasing tarika)

_tarika smile on abhijeet's comment._

**purvi:**Ooo samajh gaye sir ... (and she make a naughty face to teas abhijeet...and abhijeet understand that...now abhijeet feel a little shy...but he nod his head in no...)

**purvi: **frede sir aap ka ghar main kon kon reha ta ha?

**frede: **mein or mare hanikarak biwi... jo mujhse gadhe ki tarha kam karbati ha or dhobi ki tarha dhoti ha...

**purvi: **Oo so sad... frede sir...

**Abhijeet: **yesa kase tum bhabi ji ka bare main bol sakte ho frede... agar yea baat sach ha to mein bhabi ji sr baat karun ga...(say this in a little highpper tone)

**frede: **sir bo mujhpe zulm karti ha aape nahi... or sir aap to kuch maat hi boliya... pichli bar jab aapne baat kiyea to mera ghar main aag lagadiyea tha... sir isbar nahi...

**abhijeet: **ha to kuye nahi...isbar aag nahi lagaunga...ok...sirf ak chota sa bhukamp launha... thik ha...

**frede(**in a crying tone) nahi nahi sir...mujhpa rahem kijiyea...

_everyone laught on that except sachin and purvi notice that.._

**purvi:** or daya sir aap ka ghar main...

now a sweet smile is vanished from daya's face...say with some hesitation..

**daya:** mein bhi akela hi rehata hu...

**purvi: **or koye nahi ha...

**daya: **ha mera ak choti si bahen ha...par abhi bo mera sath nahi reheti... only abhijeet, shareya and tarika feeling bad for him.

**purvi: **par kue sir...

hearing the question, daya's expression was changed...and a sadness came on his which was clearly visible..

**daya: **bo..bo..

_purvi can understand that he dose not want to answer..._

**purvi:** (immedently) koye baat nahi...mein hu na... mein bhi to aap ki choti si nenhi si bahen hu.. kue bhaiya...mein aap ko bhaiya bol sakta bu na...( asked evry smoothly)

hearing the word "bhaiya" from purvi's mouth, daya feel a pleasure in his heart which he was looking for many years..daya has no words to express his happiness...his eyes geting teary..and he nod his head simply..purvi gose to daya and give him a smooth hug...daya also hug her ...

**daya:**(in hug) thanks pari...mujhe bhaiya bula neka liya.. tum ha nahi pata ki tumne mujhe aaj kitni bare khusi diya ha..

**purvi: **mujhe bhi to ak anjan saher main a bhaiya mil gaya..thank you for that...

**Abhijeet:** ak nahi do...mein bhi hu yaar... mujhe bhi yeasi sweet si bahen chahi yea...( say in a childes tone)

**purvi:**(smile with teary eyes ) thank you bhai..

_abhijeet came near to her and wipe her tears.._

**abhijeet: **aa re roo kue rahe ho beta...

**purvi:** bhaiya ki yad arahe ha...

**daya:** dekha abhi tumne mare pari ko rula diya ...

**abhijeet: ... **meine.. kyea kiya..( with a shock )

**daya: **emotional atyachar...or dakh mein pehela sa hi bata raha hu mera hak zyada ha purvi pa... to tu hum dono ka bich me aka mera hisse ka pyaar lake nahi bhagega...

**abhijeet:** **...** possessive kahe ka...par mera pass ak or sweet si bahen ha jo tera pass nahi ha...ha na shareya..(teasing him)

shareya smile and say"ha bhai"...

**abhijeet:** ab bol...( chuckle like a evil)

**daya: **...( yea yaar...tu bhi na )wala look..

_no one can't control their laugh on their senior's cat fight...except our sachin... he was busy in his world_. he was running his finger over the coffee mug...and saw all this silently...after some time everyone went to their work...

**in the bureau;**

_everyone working their file work silently...sachin came to pankaj with a file..._

**sachin:** (heavy) yea manohar murder case ki file tumne complet kiya ha?

purvi became startle for the sudden sound..

**pankaj: **ha..sir kue..

**sachin: **kue ?? bo tum mujhe puch raha ho...yea adhi file glatio sa bhara para ha...

pankaj feel very bad...

meine jaha jaha mark kiyea ha bo sab thik karo.. and he went to his desk.

**purvi :**(to shareya) shareya... (looking towards shachin)

**shareya:**. hm bol..( sinking into the file)

**purvi: **yea sachin kya bachpan se hi itna kharus ha...

**shareya: **mujhe nahi pata... meine kabhi time machine use nahi kiyea ha...

**purvi: **(look at her with a look)

**shareya:** Oo...oar kue puch raheha...

**purvi: **yaar meine launch break pe socha ki sachin se thoda bohot baate karlu...to mein usa "hi" kaha...par usne mujhe ak rukha sukha "hi" gift kiya...

**shareya: **purvi to bura maat maan...sachin yeasa to nahi tha par pata nahi kue aaj kal kuch zyada hi rude behave kar rahe ha...sayad unki personal life main kuch problem hogi...

**purvi: **unhone kisi ko kuch batayea nahi ki kya problem ha...

**shareya: **nahi...

**purvi: **to fir problem kyase solved hoga..i mean agar bo khud problem sloved nahi kar pa reha ha to fir friends ko to batana chahi yea sayad mil jhul ka problem solved ho sakta ha...

**shareya:** sahi kaha tumne...par usa kon samjhaye ga...(and give her a helpless look)

**purvi:** make a thinking mofe wala look...

acp sir came out from his cabin..

**acp sir: **sachin or purvi tum dono yea file (forwarding a file) HQ main submit kar ka aao..

**both:**ok sir..

**purvi(**pov): is kharus ka sath...oo gosh...

**sachin(**pov): iska sath...oo god...kitna bak bak raryi ha yea...mera aaj kan zarrur kharab ho jayega...

_they moved away towards HQ. they both were quite whole their journy.. but now they were in their returning way..._

**sachin(**pov): yea to miracle ho gayea... abhi tak isna ak hi fijhul ki baate nahi kiyea... mujhe yakin nahi ho raha ha... kahi mein sappna to nahi dakh raha hu...(and he pinch in his hand ) uff laga laga.. iska matlab yea sappna nahi ha...

_purvi observe all the way as she is new in the city...suddenly.._

**purvi: **stop..stop..stop the car... sachin stopef the car..

**sachin:** kye huya...

**purvi:** car thoda picha lo...

**sachin: **par kue...

**purvi:** meine kaha na picha lo (say like a order tone)

_sachin drive the car backword..._

**sachin(**pov): yea to yase order da rahe ha ki yea mere biwi ha...nahi nahi yeasi bate nahi soch ta... colleague ha isi main yea halat ha... biwi hogi to kya goha...toba toba... frede aaj mein tumhare dard mehasus kar pa rahe hu...

purvi got down from the car and sachin followed her...she stoped in front of a footpath shop where were few colour full birds...puvi saw them with so much care and love ..

**purvi:** bhaiya ye panchi( bird) kitni ki ha...

**shopkeeper: **aap ko kosi chahi yea...

**purvi: **sab ki sab.. _sachin in shock..._

**shopkeeper: **sara.. he was also in shock...

**purvi:** ha kue...

**shopkeeper: **nahi... kuch nahi...sare mila ka aath hazer(thousand)..

**purvi: **ok..and she check her wallet... par mera pass to sirf six thousand ha... after thinking a little... sachin tumhare pass hoga kya ..

**sachin**: checking his wallet...ha yelo...

**purvi: **thanks and don't worry kal lota dungi...

**sachin: **hmm...

shopkeeper puts all the birds in the cage... purvi take it and left the place...

**in the car...**

purvi sit silently...at first sachin looking the cage and than looking towards purvi...again and again..finally he speak...

**sachin: **purvi tum itni sare chriyea lake kya karogi...

**purvi: **kuch nahi...

**sachin:** to fir khari da kue..

**purvi: yesa hi...**

**sachin: **kya isa lake tum office jao gi abhi...

**purvi: **ha...

**sachin: **kya par...

**purvi :** aap ko kue problem ho raha ha...lake to mein jaa rahe hu... agar acp sir datanga to mujhe aap ko nahi... or thode der pehela to aap mukhe se ak normal baat bhi nahi kar rahe tha ...or ba itni sare sawal...

_sachin became quite...and they reached to their office... they went to lift and purvi press the button of 15th flor.._

**sachin: **tumne last flor ki button kue press kiyea...

**purvi: **aap main thoda sa bhi patience nahi ha.. just wait and watch..

_they reached to the terrace of the building . purvi went a corner of the terrace and open the cage ..next moment every birds were fly away... purvi looking very happy... and sachin was in shock...he came near her..._

**purvi: **dekha kesa ur raha ha...

**sachin:** hm..

**purvi: **god panchi ko phank (winges) deta ha ur(fly) nake liya , khad reha ne ka liya nahi...panchi khula asmano (sky) ka liya bane ha , hamare gharo ka liyea nahi...kit na acha lag raha ha na...(looking towars thr birds)

**sachin: **to fir tumne khari da hi kue?

**purvi:** bo isliya kue ki us admi ko paise ki zarrurat ha..isiliyea bo kisi ko bhi biach sakta tha... or jo inha kharid tha bo inha khad kar ka rakhta...isiliyea mein inhe kharida... is sa unko bhi taklif nahi huye or nahi in oanchi o ko...(say in a soft)...she turn to leave the place...but sachin caught her hand...

**so, how was it?? bata na mat bhul na...yea chappy bohut hi simple tha ... aap logo ko bora to nahi laga?**

**A/n- sorry sorru for waiting you guys...dear mujhe nahi pata ki revier kue show nahi kar raha ha... par sare review do din badh hi show karta ha ...**

**nav- dear ff pa acount sing off kiyea ja sakta ha sayad...kueki ak log out ki opption ha setting page pa...mera ak sawal ki sachin ki maa is bakth kaha rehati ha ? delhi , yea ammdhabad yea kahi or...kosi zuada acha rahe ga...and sorry mein reply nahi kiya isliyea ...love you...tc...**

**hina(guest)- all the best for your exam...thanks for supporting me..lot of love...tc...**

**thanku thanku thanku so much for giving me so much support...love you all guys...tc...**

**read and review...**

**bye...**


	3. important note

plz guys , mujhe maaf kar bo main mentaly distuebed thi itni din...and aaj main reply nahi da paye kuki reply ki limitation khatam hogaya ha...plz


	4. chapter 3

**hey guys, hear is the next update .**

**sorry for my grammatical and spelling mistake...**

**let's start it...**

_purvi was confused and look at him straightly.._

**sachin: **thanks purvi... you have such a beautiful heart..

**purvi: **maine kya kiyea...

**sachin: **(he release her hand) kue un panchio ko azzad kiya... tumha pata ha jab tumne un panchio ko kharida to mujhe bohut bura laga or gussa bhi ayea...mujhe laga ki tum bakio ka terha unha aapne ghar ka show piece bana ka rakhugi...tumne sahi kaha panchio ka asli ghar khula asman hota ha... or humme koye hak nahi ha un bazuban pinchio ko kadh (captive) karne ka...do you know i love animals...

( now he talking with her freely. he has no tension, no sadness. he share his own words with her unintentionally. and purvi listen all his words with a sweet smile)

bo bazuban hote huyea bhi bohut kuch kahe jata ha...animals bohut kind bhi hota ha...tumhe konsi animal zyada pasad ha? mujhe to dogs sab sa zyada pasad ha...(smile)..par mera maa ko..(he stoped..and her smile was vanished...)

**sachin: **i think ab humme chal na chahiya...kafi der hogaya ha..(and he left the place and purvi followed him.)

while they entered into the bureau, daya and abhijeet jump on them like a monkey with so many question.As they were late for two hour.

sachin and purvi standing like a statu. Daya is standing near purvi and abhijeet is standing near sachin.now they start to through their question.

**daya:** (in tention)purvi itni der kue huya?

**abhijeet:(**in tantion)ha, tum logo ko pata ha humme kitna paresan ho gaye tha?

_purvi open her mouth to give them answer..but.._

**daya:** or nahi to kya...HQ mein ak file submit kar naka liya itna time lagta ha kya...

_this time sachin try to open his mouth...but failed.._

**abhijeet: **humne HQ mein phone bhi kiya tha, unlogo na kaha ki tum log bohut pehela hi nikal chuka tha...

_after every question both of them opened their mouth but next moment their mouth geting full with questing. so now they heard every thing silently.._

**daya:** ha...agar traffic mein phass gaya tha to ak bar phone kar sakta tha...

**abhijeet: **or to or tum dono ka phone bhi nahi lag raha tha...

**daya:** zabbab (answer) do bhut ban ka kue khare ho...

_everyone enjoyed their scenario. suddenly they discover a figure behind abhijeet.and they signal them through their eyes . but they can't understand._

**abhijeet:** kya tum log bar bar picha ka taraf esara kar raha ho...kya ha picha..

(he turned with full frustration..next moment his all frustration became frozen.the figure is none other than our acp sir.he is standing with a expressionless face and rub his teeth..)

**abhijeet:** (hesitating) sayad...car..car kharab ho gaya hoga..kue daya...

_daya already notice acp sir..._

**daya:** ha ha bilkul...acha abhijeet bo manohar wala case ki information computer mein uplode kar na abhi tak baki ha... chalo complet karta ha..

**abhijeet:** ha ha chal...

_like that they finished their work..._

in the parking lot

_purvi going to start her scooty but sachin stoped her..._

**sachin: **purvi please kal sa tum scooty sa mat aana...

**daya:** kue sachin?

**sachin: **sir uski haat abhi tak scooty par set nahi huya ha...to kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta ha...(a/n- hehehe he cares for purvi wink)

_duo looked at her..._

**purvi: (**makeing a "oo no" wala look) to kya main padal office aaungi...

**daya: **padal kue main hu na...itni jaldi bhul gaya kya aapne bhai ko...hmmm...chal ab bohut raat ho gaya ha...

**purvi: **par scoot ka kya karu...

**abhijeet:**bo kal pankaj pohucha dega...ab thik ha...

**purvi**:(smile) ha ab thik ha...

_they all moved towards their sweet home..._

at 11:00 pm, purvi's house

_purvi called her brother and told him every thing which was happened the whole day..now she staring the moon from her bed and thinking some thing..._

**purvi: **sachin ka life mein zarrur koye problem ha jo bo khud solved nahi kar pa raha ha...or na he kisi ko bol pa raha ha...

sayad bo kisi sa aapne dill ki baaye share nahi kar pata ha...main kisi ko asea udas nahi dakh sakti... kuch to kar na parega...sab se pehela uski yea problem ha yea pata laga na hoga...uske badh hi nain kuch kar sakti hu...aaj bo kuch bol raha tha dogs...maa...sayad bo problem uski family se hi zura huya ha...isiliya jab humlog family ka bare mein baat kar reha tha tab bo chup chap sun raha tha...i think sachin se koye bhi baat itni asani sa nikala nahi ja sakta...kafi mehanat karni paregi...hmmm...chalo koye nahi thodi si mehanat hum bhi kar langa...(say in a dramatic tone)chal purvi ab so ja raat bohut hagayea ha... good night purvi...and she slept...

on the other hand , sachin's house

he is writing some thing on his diary...

_aaj sab log family ka bare mein baate kar rahe tha, sab ka pass ak lovely family ha..sibay mera...kitna badh nasib hu main, mera pass family hota huya bhi unka sath nahi ha..."**family"** word ka full form ha "**father and mother i love you" **asa nahi ha maa ki main aap se pyaar nahi karta...bohut pyaar karti hu...par main dikha nahi sakta...aapne hi mujhe kaha tha ki sorry keha na sa sab kuch thik nahi hota ha... par fir bhi main aap se maafi mang na chaha ta hu...mare is galti ka liya...please maa mujhe maaf kar dena...missing you maa..._and he put the diary on the table and slept...

next morning

his alarm rang tick...tick...tick...tick..

sachin stoped it with sleeping eyes...he get up and gose to the corridor. some fresh air touched his every part of his body. he closed his eyes to feel it...and a memory flashing in front of his eyes..

_he was sleeping peacefully...but he was disturbed by the alarm..he stoped it and rub his eyes...he looked at the clock and than rub his eyes again...after that he looked at the clock once again...and became shock..._

_**sachin:** 8 bajh gaya ... par kesa..maine to 4:30 ka alarm lagaya tha...to fir change kesa ho gaya... kal bhi asa hi huya tha...mujhe laga ki maine galat alarm lagaya tha...par aaj bhi...oo god aaj bhi practice miss ho gaya...(making a sad face, he set on the the bed)_

_**kavita:** sachin beta tu uth gaya...chal ab fresh ho ja..._

_**sachin:** (in a fume tone) maa aapne hi mera alarm change kiya ha na..._

_**kavita: **(hesitating) nahi beta.. main kue..._

_**sachin:(angrily) **taki mera practice miss ho jaya... or ase hi chalta raha to main..._

_**kavita: **to main...kya..ha.. roj roj practice pe ja ne ki kya zarurat ha..sachin..._

_**sachin: **maa fit reha ne mein koye galat ha kya..._

_**kavita:**fit reha ha galat nahi ha...par..._

_**sachin: **(in phooey tone) maa plz aap fir se suru maat ho jana...and he left the the place..._

_**kavita: **sachin...beta sun to..._

_he opened his eyes and a fresh drop of tear came down.._

on the other hand, it's 9:30 purvi's house

daya was waiting for her and tooted the horn. purvi came out , she put her bag on the back seat and she sit on the passenger seat.she hold her phone to daya.

**daya:** yea kya?

**purvi: **bhai aap se baat karha chahate ha..hold pe ha...

**daya: **oo..ok...hello..main daya...

**caller: **hello, main purvi ka bhai virat...

**daya: **ha boliya virat ji...

**virat: **actually main aap ko thanks kahe na chahata tha..purvi ne mujhe sab kuch baataya aap logo ka bare mein..mujhe khusi ha ki meri bahen anjan city mein akali nahi ha... uska or do bhai ha..waha...

**daya: **virat ji purvi to mare bhi bahen ha, to ak bhai ak bahen ki khal nahi rakhaga to or kon rakhaga...(smile)

**virat: **(smile) thanks daya ji...main bohut paresan tha purvi ko laker...waha par bo akeli hogi...

**daya: **it's ok virat ji..hum ha na purvi ka sath...aap ko chinta kar na ki zarrurat nahi ha..

**virat: **aap ko nahi pata ki aapne mere kitni bare tension kam kar diya...(smile)

**daya:** main samajh sakta hu...(smile but sadly)

**virat:** acha daya ji main aap ko purvi ki kuch bad habits batate hu...

**daya: **ha..ha boliya...akhir main bhi to sunu...(say in a dramatic tone, teashing purvi)

**virat: **bo khana thik time pa nahi khati ha...subha dar se uth ti ha...khud ka dhayan bilkul bhi nahi rakhti , or ha sab ki problem main aapna nak gussati rehati ha...chahe samne wale ki marze ho yea na ho...or is chaker mein khdh bhi phass jati ha...(smile)

**daya:(**daya smile remembering some thing) sayad duniya ki sare behan noki bad habits same hota ha...

**virat:(**confused) main kuch samjha nahi...

**daya:** kuch nahi virat ji...aap ak dam bhi tension maat lijiya...main hu na purvi ka sath... kr mare reha ta huya usa kuch bhi nahi ho sakta...or batayea uncle or aunty kesa ha...

**virat: **mom- dad bilkul thik ha...acha ab main rakh ta hu...bye...

**daya:** bye... he cut the call.he hand over the phone to purvi and start the car...

**purvi: **kya kaha bhai ne?

**daya: **tari bad habits...(give her a naughty smile)

_purvi make a face..._

**purvi: **acha yea sab choro...aap ki favorite colour kosi ha?

**daya: **blue or tari...

**purvi: **bady pink...

**daya: **(pov) sab kuch same ha...

**purvi :** or aap ki favorite dish konsi ha...

**daya: **palak pannir... or tari...

**purvi: **kuch khas nahi...sab hi acha lagta ha...par ha dish ko tasty or goid looking ho na chahi yea... acha or ak sawal karu...

**daya: **kabse tu hi to sawal kar rare ha...

**purvi: **thik ha puchti hu...par maar na maat...

**daya: **thik ha baba nahi marunga ok...ab puchla jaldi...

**purvi: **kya aap ka koye girlfriend ha ?

**daya(**smiplly) nahi...or kuch puch na ha...

**purvi: **ha...(hesitating) to aap kab propose kar na wale ha shareya ko...(immedantly she turned towards out side...daya looked at her surprisingly )

**daya: **tu abhi bhi itni bare nahi huye ha...choti...

**purvi: **(makeing a crying face) main choti nahi hu...sab log mujhe choti..choti bolta ha...ab aap bhi bol rahe ha...(she turned outside with a sad face)

**daya: **gussa hogaye...virat ji na to nahi baata yea ku uska gussa naj mein hi reha ta ha...ab to mana na hi parega... now they reached to their office...

10:30,in the bureau

all are working peacefull... at that time acp sir came from his cabin...

**acp sir: **andhare ka flat mein ak larki ka khoon huya ha...abhijeet , daya, purvi, sachin or shareya tum log jaao crime scene par...

**all: **ok sir...

at the crime scene

_purvi and shareya check the dead body...sachin and daya examine other things...and abhijeet talking with other people..._

**daya to sachin: **kuch pata chala sachin..

**sachin: **ha sir is larki ka nam nilam ha...isku umar 29 years ha or yea kisi privet company mein kam karti ha...

abhieet: kis na sab sa pehela las ko dekha...

**woman: **sahab meine...main yeaha ki flat main kam karti ha..jab memsab ne gate nahi khula to main ne dublicate chabi sa gate khula..or andar ayea to...(she starts to cry)

**abhijeet: **hmm...acha aaplogo ka kya lagta ha kis ne khon kiya hoga...

**man: **sahab humme lagta nahi ha pura yakin ha ki nilam ha khoon usku bhai na hi kiya ha...

**abhijeet: **aap ko aisa kue lagta ha?

**man: **kueki nilam ka bhai ak bawra ha...usa sarab ka alawa kuch nahi dikhey nahi deta...isilila nilam ka maa-bap ne mar ne sa pehela sare property nilam ka nam kar diya...

**abhijeet: **ok...thank you... (he going to words daya)

kuch pata chala ki khooni kaha se ayea...

**daya: **ha sayad khirki mein sa.. or bo dakho us pipe mein foot print bhi ha...

**abhijeet: **or las ka bare mein kya pata chala...

**daya: **purvi or shareya check kar rahi ha...chalo dakh ta ha kya pata chala...

**daya: **kya lagta ha khoon ha yea fir aatmahatya...

**sachin: **sir dikh ne mein to suicide hi lag raha ha...

**daya: **hmm...

**purvi: **par sir mujhe nahi lagta ki...yea suicide ha...

**sachin: **par purvi saf saf dikhy da raha ha ki yea suicide hi ha... sidha mathe pa goli mara na...to tumhe kue lagta ki yea suicide nahi ha...

**purvi: **ak minute main baatati hu...yea dakhiya(showing the finger) is ungli par treger ki mark itna gahera ha ki ungli cut gaye ha... or yea sa tab hi hota ha jab koye iska ungli ka upar ungli rakh kar tregar press kare...ab samjhe...

**abhijeet:** sayad purvi thik keha rahe ha... agar yea suicide hota to fir pipe pa bo nisha nahi hota...

**daya: **wha...purvi tum to bohut hi intelligent ho...

**purvi: **(dramatic tone) nahi nahi main to choti hu...

in the forensic lab

those five officer entered in to the lab...

**abhijeet: (soft tone) **helo tarika ji...kesi ha aap...

**salunkha: **dakho dakho bhai sahab atae hi suru hogaya...bhai sahab hum bhi ha yeaha...kabhi kabar humme bhi puch liya ki jiya...( tarika smile)

**abhijeet: **(wisper)aa gaye kabab mein haddy bankar...is khrus sa kon kuchata ha yaar...

**salunkha: **kuch kaha abhijeet tumne...

**abhijeet: **nahi to...

**salunkha: **to fir tumhara hut (lips) yeasa kue farfara raha ha...

**abhijeet: **sir bo hut ha yea uski marze ki bo kya karega... farfaraya ga yea fir gungunaya ga...main kisi ki aazadi nahi chin sakta dusro ka tarha...

**salunkha: **abhijeett...( and give him a glare)

**tarika : **sir sir sir ab hum kam ka aye...

**salunkha: **ha..ha...main faltu ki bak bak nahi karta...samjha dena kisi ko...

**abhijeet: **(say in a soft tone and a evil smile) sir ab kya aap bolanga ki moot kab huye ha...

**salunkha: **ha... is larkki na suicide nahi kiya ha...

**abhijeet: **yea hum pata ha...ab gale pata ha to boliya...

**salunkha: **oski moot 2-3 bajea ki bich huya ha...khus...ab niklo...chalo chalo...

**abhijeet**: aa re sir aap to gussa hogaye...

next moment salunkha throw them out of his lab...

**salunkha: **is acp ki to... himesa is abhijeet ko bajh deta ha lab mein...taki bo mera kapre phar sa ke ...

in the bureau

**Abhijeet: **sir ak kam karta ha us waqt kon kon si number active tha waha par bo pata laga ta ha to fir pata chal jaye ga...agar khooni anare hoga to...

**acp sir : **thik ha...kar lo...or yea daya kaha ha...

daya entered and say" sir main yea ha hu , bo thoda sa kam tha"

acp sir: thik ha...

**abhijeet: **sir mobile company se baat ho gaya ha...kal subha tak bo log baih denga...

**acp sir: **ok... to tum log ghar ja sakta ho...

all : ok sir...

all left the buteau... daya sit on the car. after some minute purvi also sit angrily..daya say nothing...he take some thing from back seat..

**daya: **yea mare choti si bahen ka liya... chocolates and teddy bear...

**purvi:**(pov) wow... chocolates or taddy bhi..nahi main gussa hu...unsa...

**daya: **(holding his ear) sorry...

**purvi:** nahi nahi bhai... aap mujh sa bare ho...aap kan pat pakro...

**daya: **to fir ab gussa to nahi ho na...

**purvi: **nahi..thoda thora...par aap mujhe choti nahi bolanga...

**daya:** ab choti ko choti nahi to kya kahu...(teashing her)...

**purvi: **bhaaiii...

**daya: **ok...baba...nahi kahunga...par ab in chocolates ka kya karu...tu to aise hi maan gaye...

**purvi:**(take it from his hand) kisna kaha ki mein aise hi maan gaye...both smile and moved away...

**to kesa tha ... batana maat bhul na...****sorry friends main itninlate update da rahi hu... kuch parsonal problem tha isiliya or mare tabiyet bhi thik nahi tha...sorry once again...****thanku thanku thaku so much of your supports yaar...hope ki kya chappy aplogo ko passand ayea hoga...agar kuch bhi add kar na ho to baata na ok...****ishu: **

sorry yaar main aap ko reply nahi da paye...agar aap ko mare hehaviour se chot pohochi to sorry yaar...or aap plz guilty feel maat karo...mujhe bura nahi laga... and sorry ki mare bajha se aapki or nav ki bich a missunderstanding creat hogaya...take care yaar...love you...

**nav:** hey yaar... main hohut khus hu ki tum bhi ff join karli ha...yaaaa...or yea kya puch na ki baat ha , tum mujhe jab chaho pm kar sakta ho...sorry maine aap bhi reply nahi diya...or ak sorry ki mera bajha se aap bohut paresan hogaya...aap ne pucha tha na ki main kaha se belong karti hu...i am from west bengal...tc...love you...

friends main kal hi cappy update da dati...par mera kal 12th ki bord exam ki result thi so...now you can immage my condition..."god plz save me, maa ki maar se bacha lena" wala feelings tha...i hold 86% bo bhi pura sal bina pardha...i am very sad as i can't stand in my school just because of 3 or 4 number...ok leave it...main parsu next update dungi...ok dear...

**keep read and review****lots of love...tc...bye...**


	5. chapter 4

hey guys, how are you all?hope you all fine...hear is the next update...

sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...

at 11:30 pm, in daya's house

daya is busy is his pending file work... his phone rang... he became happy as he thought it may be shareya...but no it's his buddy abhi...

daya: ha bol...

abhijeet: kya kar raha ha?

daya: kuch khash nahi..bas kuch fill dikh raha tha...tu bol...aaj itni raat ko mujhe call kar raha ha...kue aap ki tarika ji ka sath jhagra hogaya ha kye...(teashing him)

abhijeet: kya yaar tu bhi... aaj tu kuch upset lag raha tha office mein..isiliya maine tujhe phone kiya... ab baata kya baat ha...

daya: aise to koye baat nahi ha..

abhijeet: dakh jhut maat bol... main tare akhe pardh sakta hu...bol kya baat ha...anu ki yad aa raha ha...

daya became silence...

abhijeet: kya huya..

daya: kuch nahi...

abhijeet: thik ha to fir gate khol...

daya: gate?? tu ha kaha par??

abhijeet : tera ghar ka samne...or kuch puch na baki ha...ab crepa kar ka gate kholanga...

daya: ruk ata hu... daya came down from his room and opened the gate...abhijeet entered...

abhijeet: chal terrace pa chalta ha... tuhe fresh feel hoga...

daya: hm...

they went to the terrace...looking towards the sky,they were standing silently for some time...

abhijeet: (in a soft tone) jo ho gaya ha usa bhul ja yaar...hum usa badal to nahi sakte...tu aise udash maat ho... tu sun to raha ha na mare baat...

daya smile on his words... abhijeet was anable to understand his smile. is it a happy wala smile or sad wala smile...

abhijeet: to muskura kue raha ha...or yea mukurahat kon si ha... sad wala yea fir happy wala...

daya get rid of a long breath...

daya:(in a soft tone)pata nahi yaar mujhe kush hona chahiya...yea fir dukhi...bhagwan na mujhsa ak bahen chinliya...par aaj ak bahen da bhi diya...main bhagwan pa narraz tha usna mujhesa mara choti ko chinliya , lakin aaj unho na pari ko bakh diya... abhi... mujhe pari mein anu dikhye deta ha...pari bikul anu ki tarha bolti ha, anu ki tarha gussa karti ha , anu ki tarha hak jatati ha sab ki care karti ha... yeaha tak ki anu or pari ki soch bhi ak ha... or sab se bari baat pari mujhe utna hi pyaar karti ha jitna anu mujhsa karti thi...sorry karti ha...aaj bhi anu mujhsa utnahi pyaar karti ha jita bo pehela karti thi...isiliya to jab bo khud nahi aa paye to usna pari ko bhejha uski jagha...kueki usa pata tha uski bhai us ka bina nahi ji sakta...uski bhai ko uski addath par gaye ha...

pata ha abhi us din main puri traha tout gaya tha... mujhe laga mera sab kuch katham ho gaya...mujhe khudh pa itna gussa araha tha, ki main aapni choti bahen ko bacha nahi paye...mujhe us waqt laga ki main zindha reha ka kya karunga anu ka bina... fir mare akho ka samne tari tasber aye... main tujhe utna hi pyaar karta hu jitna anu ko... to main tujhe chor ka kesa ja sakta tha...par yaar anu ki yad bohut araha ha...( some fresh tears comeing from his eyes. abhijeet put his hand on his shoulder..)

abhijeet: (in a smooth voice) dakh daya tu aisa kuch bhi nahi sochaga... main hu na tera sath...main tera har ak dukh , sukh mein tare sath khara rahunga...or tu itna udash mat ho... barna anu ko santi nahi milagi... tu ak bar soch usa kitna dukh pohochta hoga jab bo tujhe is halat mein dakth ti ha...( looking towatds the sky) bo dakth(pointing towards a star, daya fllowing his finger) bo star kitna chamak kara ha... sayad bo hi ha humara anu... dakth lagta ha muskura raha ha aapni is buddu bhai pa... tu khush raha ga to anu bhi khush rahagi chahe bo kahe bhi ho... ab chal so na chakta ha bohut raat hogaye ha... anu ko good night bol...

daya:(smile with teary eyes) good night anu... yu jaha bhi teha na kush reha na...( the star's brightness became increase a bit... like she also say" good night bhai"

they smiled and moved to their sleepy mode)

next day,in the bureau

purvi: sir mobile company walo sa list agaya ha...yea lijiya...(showing some papers to daya)

daya: ok... sab log ak ak paper lo or cross check karo...

all: ok sir...

all check the papers.and find the culprit.

sachin: sir yea number nilam ke bhai ka ha..suraj nam ha iska...or yea us waqt waha par hi tha...

daya: kya baat ha abhi...tera to tukka lag gaya...khooni sach mein itna annari ha...

abhijeet: tukka laga ne ka liya bhi dimag ki zarrurat hota ha...jo ki mare pass ha..(rising his coller of his shirt)

daya: acha acha thik ha... ab itna ful na ki zarrurat nahi ha...samjhe...

abhijeet: ful main kaha raha hu... ful to tu raha ha...

daya: abhiiii...(say angrily which is fack)

purvi: agar aap logo ki tu tu main main hogaya ho to khooni ko pakra...

acp sir came near to them" kya.. kuch pata chala"

sachin: ha sir...is suraj ki location pelhal koye raangin bar dikha raha ha sir...

acp sir: to fir jaao... kis chez ki wait kar raha ho...us ki bhag na ki...ha...jaao jaldi or usko utha ka leka aao...abhijeet , purvi, sachin tum tino jaao...

trio: ok sir and they left the place...

on the raangin bar...

as soon as they entered into the bar, a person stoped them..

person: (smile) aap logo ko nahi lagta ki aap log kuch jaldi hi agaya...yea bar abhi...abhi... bandh huya ha... aap log saam ko ayea...

abhijeet: aap kon?

person: main is bar ki managet hu...par aap log puch kue raha ha... aap log ha kon?

sachin: ( showing the badge ) hum log CID sa ha...

manager: par sir hamare uea ha koye khoon nahi huya ha...

purvi: (in a strong voice) humne kab kaha ki aap ki yea ha khoon huya ha...hum yea ha khooni ko pakarne ayeha...

maneger: par mam yeaha sirf main or mera staff ha..or koye nahi ha...

sachin: par mobile ki location yeahi ka hi dikha raha ha... or kya aap yea fir aap ka staff ma sa koye khonni nahi hosakta...

manager:(hesitating) aa re sir aap yea kya kaha raha ha...

abhijeet: ak minute sachin, purvi search karo...

manager: par sir...

abhijeet: aap thode der chuo chap khare rakhi ya...

sachin and purvi start to search all over the bar. now abhijeet is busy to examine the maneger's hand... abhijeet called his mind..." sir humne nilam ka bhai ko to kabhi nahi dekha, par nilam ak bar baata rahe thi ki bachpan mein unlogo ki car ki accident ho gaya tha... or uski bhai ka right hand jhal gaya tha..."

abhijeet: (mind) is manager ki haat bhi yo jhala huya ha... sachin and purvi came to abhijeet...

purvi: sir yea mobile para huya mila...lagta ha kisi na phak diya ha...

sachin: sir yea to dead end ha... ab yea kare...

abhijeet: hmm... by the way thanks for you cooperation mr.suraj...

manager: aa re nahi nahi it's o...(he stoped )

abhijeet smile mischievously...

in the bureau...

in the interrogation room, suraj sat on a chair. acp sir sat in front of him. the others offecers standing around acp sir.suraj has no expression on his face.

acp sir: tumhe dakh ka to nahi lag raha ha ki tumhe aapni gunha ki thoda sa bhi pachtaba ha...

suraj: nahi ha bilkul bhi nahi ha pachtaba mujhe...

acp sir: kue mara aap ni bahen nilam ko..

suraj: paiso ka liya...

daya: what... sirf paiso ka liya aapni bahen ko maar dala...keasa bhai ha tu... jo bahen tara haat mein rakhi bandhti thi...jo yea sochti thi ki mussibat ki saamy par tu uski raksha karega..ajj tune usa hi maar dala..

suraj: yea sab baate reel life ma chalta ha real life mein nahi...next moment he got a tight slaap from daya's hand. and he came down with a run... he get up...

abhijeet: daya..gussa mat kar...shant ho ja...

daya fume in anger...but nod his head in yes..

acp air: baatao ab...

suraj: mare mom , dad ko lagta tha ki main unlogo ki property nahi sambhal sakta... isiliya unhone sare proparty nilam ki nam pa kardiya... or sirf 10% mera nam pa...jesa ki mujhe vike da raha ha...mujhe abhi bohut paise ki zarrurat tha... bohut karjh mein duba huya tha...or jinse meine karjh liya tha bo log mera jan ka picha pare huya tha...isiliya meine sare property ak papers pa sing kar ka usko goli maar diya..

abhijeet: par tumne ak galti kar diya...aapna phone off kar na bhul gaya..

acp sir: la jaao isa...

frede and pankaj take him to their custody... daya left the place which is very kinky for purvi. she went to abhijeet.

purvi: kya huya bhai... bhai aise kue chala gaye.. or kaha gaye..

abhijeet know that where he is now...

abhijeet:(pov) purvi ko ab sab kuch baata dena chahi ya...is waqt daya ko mujhsa zyada pari ki zarrurat ha...

abhijeet: daya terrace pa hoga...jab bhi bo paresan ya duhki hota ha tab bo terrace pa jata ha...

purvi: dukhi... par kue??

abhijeet:(in a soft tone)sab kuch pata chal jayega...pari tum is waqt terrace pa jao..daya ko tumhare zarrurat ha...

purvi: hmm.. par aap nahi aa raha ha..

abhijeet: nahi pari...is waqt usa sirf or sirf tumhare zarrurat ha... jaldi jaao...

purvi: ok bhai..

purvi went to the terrace where daya was stand silently.

purvi:(in a soft voice)bhai kya huya aap achanak yeaha agaye..

daya immedently removed his tears...

daya: kuch nahi...

purvi came in front of him and looking straightly into his eyes. but daya do not want to looking into her eyes... now he start to looking another side...purvi hold his palm...

purvi: bhai kya aap mujhe sa pyaar nahi kar ta yea fir aap mujhe aapna bahen nahi maanta...

daya: aisa kuch nahi ha pari...

purvi: nahi bhai... maine aap ko bhai kaha isiliya... aap mujhe bahen bolta ho... agar aap mujhe sach mein aapna bahen maan ta to fir aap mujhsa kuch nahi chupata...koye baat nahi agar aap nahi keha na chahata ha to.. suddenly daya hug purvi and burst out in tears... purvi became shock...

purvi: kya huya bhai...aap ro kue raha ho...

daya:(blubber) pari promise me that you never leave me...never leave me along...(say in hug)

seeing his condition purvi say" yes bhai... i promise...but why i leave you?? i can't understand what you want to say..."

separated from hug " tumne pucha tha na ki mare bahen kaha rahati ha"

purvi: ha pucha to tha...

daya: bo waha reha ti ha...(pointing towards the sky..)

purvi feel very bad... she tell him many skulker thing.because of that he got hearted.and now purvi feel guilty..

purvi:(in guilty) i am sorry bhai...mujhe nahi pata tha..par unki dead kesa huya?

daya: mari choti ka nam anu tha..bo sirf 23 years ki thi..bo or main bohut khus tha aapni life mein...mom- dad to bachpan mahi guzar gaye... isiliya hum dono hi ak dusra ka hi sahara tha...par ab to bo bhi chin gaya... aaj bhi bo din yad karta hu to khud pa itna gussa ata ha ki...27th october ki din...

flash back...

daya was reading the news papre and sup his coffee..

Anu: bhai main collage jaa raha hu..bye..

daya: oye..ruk... har din to main hi tujhe collage chorta hu to fir aaj kya huya...ha ...

anu: o ho bhai...main collage mein kya akale bhi nahi ja sakta...

daya: nahi...main hu na...

anu: bhai collage mein sab log mujhe bachi keha ka chirda ta ha... keha ta ha ki main collage bhi akeli nahi aa sakti...

daya: ha sahi keha ta ha...mujhe tujh pa bilkul bhi barosa nahi ha...tu abhi bji bachi hi ha...samjhe...

anu: bhaiiii

daya: hahahahhaha

anu: bhaiiiii...main car laka ja rahi hu...ok...

daya: anu...ruk...tujhe car drive karna ki yea zarrurat ha...

anu: (like a bady voice) please...bhaiii...please...mujhe bhi to muka da do thoda sa style maar neka...please...

daya smile on her so cool drama...

daya: thik ha ja...par sambhal ka...mara car ko thoda sa bhi kharoch nahi aana chahi ya...

anu: (hearing his sentence her mouth geting open) bhaiii...aap ka liya mujhe sa zuada aap ki car zyada importent ha...chalo baat nahi karungi...(and she left the plece)

daya: anu ruk ja...

anu sat on the car..and start it...

daya:anu...dhayan sa car chala na...car chlata waqt phone pa baat nahi karna ok..bye...

anu : bye...

flash back over...

daya: mujhe kya pata tha ki sach mein bo mujhe sa kavi bhi baate nahi karagi...

thik 30 minutes badh ak call ayea...jo mare paro ki nicha sa jhamin ki khisak gaye...

flash back...

daya's phone rang. daya take the call..

daya: helo...daya here..

caller: helo...sir..MH04 A4297 kya yea aap ka car ha...

daya: ha yea mera car ka number ha par kue...

caller: sir is car ki accident hogaya ha...aap please city hospital jaldi aa jaye ya...

daya was in shock that he can't utter a word...he take his bick...and moved...

daya: doctor...doctor... mare bahen ki accident... kisi na phone kiya tha..

doctor: o ha...boy tum inha morgue room mein laka jao... aap please dead body ko dakth ka pehachan kijiya...

hearing the word "dead body" he became freeze... a thunder came on his head...he follow the boy with his anaesthatised body...he entered the morgue room... local police were alredy present their...the boy remove the cloth...seeing the face daya screamed wildly and tears comeing from his eyes...

daya: anu...tu mujhe chor ka nahi ja sakta..akhe khol anu...dakh tera bhai aya ha...please anu...anu can you hear me...agar yea tera majhak ha to bohot hi ghatiya ha...anuuu... uth anu...and he collapsed on the flor...maa , papa dekho na anu mera baat nahi sun rahi ha... usa kuch bolo na...hamesa mujhe he daant ta reha ta ho...aaj usa bhi to kuch bolo... daya get up...and removed his tears.

maa papa to pehela hi mujhe chor ka chala gaya ab tu bhi... main... doctor came to him...

doctor: mr.daya dhakhiya aap ki bahen maarta waqt sirf or sirf aap ka hi nam larahi thi...or bo keha rahi thi ki aap aapna dhiyan rakhinga...bo aap se yea promise lana chahati thi...to kya aap unki akhri khoyes pura nahi karanga...

daya looking at her face and moved his finger in her hair...

daya(pov) : main tujhe promise karti hu anu main aap na khayal rakhunga lakin tabtak jabtak main tera bina jee sakta hu..chaha bo ak yea bo pelhi kue na ho...

flash back over..

daya: kash maine us din main uska sath jati yo sayed aaj mare choti mara sath hota.. and get rid of a long breath...

purvi quckly hug him...

purvi(in hug): i am sorry bhai... par main hu na...main kabhi bhi aap ko anu di ki kami mehasus nahi hone dungi...par aap kabhi bhi anu di ki promise nahi thoranga...ok.barna...main aap se gussa ho jaungi...

daya hug her too...and smile...

daya: kabhi nahi...main anu ko kiya huya wada kesa thor sakta hu...or ab tu ha na mera pass...( smile...)

so how is it... plese tell me through yours reviews...is the story getting bor?? if you get anything wrong, than plz tell me and yes plz sermonize me that how can i improve my story...

navu, ishu, vedika, sana, pari, noor, arohi, fatima, shammu, roobi, angel, guddan,eman, KFSR, nikisweet, ammu,priya, ansha and all the other guest thanku so much for your support...love you all...tc..

missing you kamal...

**read and review...****LOVE U ALL...bye...**

milta ha MDKNJ mein...


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, hear is the next update.. Ab sa hum sachivi moment suru Karenge... Hope ki aap sab ko pasand ayega... **

**Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake..**

**Let's start it...**

**Purvi: bhai.. Ab aap please chup ho jaeya.. Dakhiya.. Agar aap aise hi rote rahanga to kya anu di khus raha payengi.. Nahi Na.. So.. Please..**

**Daya: sab kuch mare bajha sa huya ha.. (he start to sobbing.. He has no control in his body, He collapes on the floor. Purvi supported him)**

**Purvi: bhai sambhaliya aapne aapko.. (she band and give him a tight hug to feel him a soomthness of a sister which he was missed badly..)**

**After few minutes he stopped..**

**Purvi: bhai... Aap na abhi ghar chale jaeya.. Agar aap is halat Mein or bhi stress langlanga to aap ki tabiyat kharab ho jaye ga..**

**Daya: nahi pari...iski koye zarurat nahi hain.. Main bilkul thik hu..**

**Purvi: bhai zyada superman ban na ki zarurat nahi hain...abhi aap ghar ja rahe ho.. yea hi final hain.. Chalo chalo..**

**Daya: OK choti.. (both smile and left the place)**

**Purvi: bhai...😣.. 😀... **

**In the bureau**

**All are engross in their work.. Abhijeet came to purvi..**

**Abhijeet: purvi..**

**Purvi: hain bhai..**

**Abhijeet: Daya ghar chala gaya hain kya?**

**Purvi: hain bhai.. Par kue**?

**Abhijeet: aise hi.. Kuch khas nahi...to aaj main tumha ghar chor dunga.. Ok.. Pari..**

**Purvi: OK.. Bhai.. (smile)**

**acp sir called abhijeet. They discussed some thing. After their discussion abhijeet came to Purvi.**

**Abhijeet : pari I am sorry aaj main tumha ghar nahi chor na Jaa sakta.. Actually ak meeting agaya hain dcp sir ka sath.. So..**

**Purvi : bhai is Mein sorry bolne wale konsi Baat ha.. **

**At that time sachin entered into the bureau.**

**Abhijeet : sachin kaha the tum... Pata hain acp sir tumha dhuand rahe the...**

**Sachin: sorry sir bo ak zaruri kam agaya tha.. Isiliya.. Maine abhi acp sir sa Milka ata hu..**

**Abhineet: Aa re sachin ruko actually abhi main or acp sir dcp sir sa milne Jaa raha hain.. Or sir ne tum sab ko ghar chale Jaa ne ko kaha hain..**

**Sachin: sir itni jaldi..**

**Abhijeet: hain aaj koye new case nahi hain isiliya.. Or dcp sir na bhi bulaya hain.. Pata nahi kue.. Sayad fir sa koye tufan layega.. Ya admi...**

**A voice came from behind...**

**Person : tufan or bo bhi main... (say in a dramatic tone)**

**Three of them turned and shock.. 😨... **

**Abhijeet : sir aap yaha.. Aapne hi to abhi humma bulaya tha to...**

**Dcp sir: bo hain.. Main yea sa ja raha tha.. To...mujhe laga ki ak bar bureau ka mahol bhi dakth ta chalu... Tumlog thik sa kam to kar rahe ho yea fir...**

**Abhijeet:(pov) jis ko aapne safed bal thik sa dikhy nahi deta.. Bo ayea hain mahol dakh na..**

**Dcp sir: abhijeet abhi abhi kya tume mera balo ka bare main kuch kaha... Hain..**

**Abhijeet:(heasitating) nahi... Nahi.. Sir main kesa kuch... (pov) kahe is admi na mera dill ka ander koye bug to fit nahi kiya hain**... **Is ko kesa pata chala.. Is admi ka koye varosa nahi.. Yea kuch bhi kar sakta hain..**

**Dcp sir: ab it na bhi maat socho.. Bo mera bal farfara raha tha to...Mujhe laga ki.. You know...**

**Purvi: sir.. Mane akhe farfara ta hain suna tha... Par bal kesa farfara ta hain.. Sir.. Ak bar demo dikha danga aap.. (say in a dramatic tone)**

**Dcp sir: actually bo kya hain na ki mera bal bohut hi silky, molayam hain to bo aise aise (raising his hand, he jumping like a** **kangaroo) farfara ta hain...**

**Everyone laugh on that but they did not show..😂😂.. **

**Abhijeet:.. 😲.. Sir.. Sir.. Kya huya sir.. Aap Ka pants Mein koye kakra (crab) gus gaya hain Kya...😜... **

**Now everyone lough loudly.. Because of this sound acp sir came out..**

**Acp sir: (in his duty mode) kya ho raha hain yea... Ha.. Yea koye comedy club hain.. jo sab sa bare comedian ko dakh ka (pointing towards the dcp sir through his eyes) Hass raha ho.. (teasing him)**

**Dcp sir: hain.. Or nahi to kya abhijeet dikh na Mein to lagta hain Comedian... Par bo hain nahi...**

**Purvi whisper to sachin's lug : sachin kya inha aapni insult bhi samajh Mein Nahi ata..**

**Sachin nodded his head in yes...**

**Abhijeet fume in anger... /(pov) main or comedian... Dill to kar raha hain ki iski gardan marror du...**

**Dcp sir: ahhh... (holding his neck) Ahh.. Oo ra baba... Lagta hain kisina mera gardan marror diya... Abhijeet...**

**Abhijeet : sir maine kuch nahi kiya... (pov) / acha hain...**

**Dcp sir: main keha raha hu ki meeting suru kare...**

**Acp sir: hain sir chaliya... Or To tum sab ka kam agar ho gaya ho to ghar ja sakta ho...**

**All : ok sir...**

**Abhijeet: Aa sachin tum pari ko jara ghar chot doge..**

**Sachin: hain sir... Kue nahi... Ismein puchna wali konsi Baat hain.. Chalo purvi...**

**Trio smile and they left the place... And also the other offers left the bureau...**

**On the car**

**Purvi slid herself on the passenger seat.. And they start their drive.. And yes a silent moment situated between them which is awkwardness for purvi.. So she decided to say first...****Purvi: sir... Kya aap shatrughan sinha ki bohut bare fan ho?**

**Sachin : kya? Nahi to... Par tumhe aisa kye lagta hain...**

**Purvi : bo.. Actually aap unki famous dialogue ko follow karta ho na to mujhe laga ki...**

**Sachin : Meine unki konsi dialogue follow kiya hain?**

**Purvi: khamosh...😌... 😀.. **

**Sachin give her a glare... 😒... **

**Purvi: besa aap ki favorite actor ya actress kon hain?**

**Sachin : koye nahi...**

**Purvi: kharus...😶.. 😜... **

**Sachin: kya...😕.. 😣... **

**Purvi: aapne kya suna...**

**Sachin : kharus...**

**Purvi: par maine to aisa kuch kaha hi nahi... Sayad aap aapki dill ki Baat sun pa rahe hain..**

**Sachin: very funny...😑.. **

**Purvi: aap ko yea funny laga...**

**Sachin: he give her a "stop it" wala look..**

**Purvi: OK.. Besa sir aap ki family Mein kon kon hain?**

**He did not answer of her question..and suddenly stop the car..**

**Sachin: waha par itni vir (crowed) kue hain.. Zarrur kuch huya hain.. Chalo dakhta hain..**

**_He get down from the car and move toward the crowed.. Purvi also followed him..._**

**Sachin: kya huya hain yeaha... Jara hatiya... Dakh a digiya.. Oo God.. **

**_Their a man lies on the road. Blood is continously flowing from his wound.. But no one help the person... Everyone are busy to cilck the photos and video.._****_Sachin check the person.._**

**Purvi: zinda hain na?**

**Sachin: hain zinda to hain par sase (breath) bohut dhimi hain...**

**Purvi : kisi na ambulance ko phone kiya hain?**

**All: nahi...**

**Purvi: what? To aap log khare khare kya kar raha tha.. Yea photos click kar raha tha.. Social media pa post kar nake liya.**

**Sachin call the ambulance..**

**Person :(from the crowd) madam is Mein is admi ka ki galti hain... Yea admi bara style marka, selfie click karta huya bike chala raha tha... To accident hoga hi na...**

**Purvi: mana ki is admi ki galti hain... Par aap log kya kar raha hain... Is admi ko chot lagi hain or aaplog ambulance ko phone kar na ki badle photos or videos bana raha hain...**

**Same person : madam Humme koye shoke nahi hain musibat Mein pardh na ki..**

**Purvi: ak phone kar na sa koye musibat mein nahi phass ta hain.. God sends us to do good for others.. As God can't reached at everywhere...**

**Same parson : madam... (cut by sachin)**

**Sachin: purvi inha keha ka koye fyada nahi hain... Or ambulance kab ayaga kuch pata nahi... Hum itni der tak wait nahi kar sakta...**

**Purvi: hmm.. Ak kam karta hain hum aapni car sa inha hospital lake chal ta hain...**

**Sachin: hmm chalo... Kya aaplog mujhe help ka renga unha car tak la Jane Mein... Ab itna sa to kar hi sakta ha...**

**Sachin with the help of others take him up to his car..****And drive his car toward the hospital...**

**In the hospital...**

**Sachin admitted the person and doctor starts his treatment...**

**Purvi : sachin is admi ka pass sa yea wallet mila hain... Or is Mein yea card tha...**

**Sachin: kisi office ka card lagta hain..**

**Purvi: call karu...**

**Sachin: mujhe do main karta hu... (purvi hand over the card to sachin)**

**Sachin: hallo..hain yea kaha ka number hain...**

**Caller : sir yea travel agency ka number hain.. Kya aap ko koye booking kar bana hain...**

**Sachin: ji nahi... Actually yea card jinka pass tha unka accident hogaya hai... License card pa unka nam hai rakesh..**

**Caller: oo god...**

**Sachin: aap please unka family ko inform kar dijiye...**

**Caller : ok.. Sir..**

**After 15 minutes purvi's phone rang..**

**Purvi sachin : Daya bhai ka phone hain kya karu?**

**Sachin: yea maat bolo ki hum hospital Mein Hain... Bar na bo tension karanga..**

**Purvi: to kya bolu...**

**Sachin: kuch bhi bolo.. Par pehela phone pic up karo...****Purvi receive the call..**

**Purvi: hain bhai bolo..**

**Daya: Abhijeet na kaha ki tum sachin ka sath nikli ho... Ghar pohonch gaye kya...**

**Purvi: nahi bo humlog ak resturant mein aye hain... Bo bhuk lagi thi isiliya...**

**Daya: o acha thik hain...ghar pohonch ka phone kar na ok...**

**Purvi: hain bhai... (smile and cut the call)**

**Sachin: tumha bhuk lagi ha kya?**

**Purvi: (nodded her head like a baby)**

**Sachin smile on her act... And say" pehela bol na chahiya tha na... Ruko main kuch lata hu"**

**Purvi: ruko sachin... Bo admi abhi tak zindagi or moot (dead) ka bich jhul raha hain... To main yaha kesa kuch kha sakti hu... Hain...**

**Sachin: par purvi...**

**Purvi make a face.. And say please...**

**Sachin: OK... Par coffee par to koye rok nahi hain...**

**Purvi : thik hain...**

**After 2 to 3 minutes he bring two cup coffee...**

**Sachin: yea lo coffee...**

**Purvi: (smile) thanks...**

**They start to drink the coffee... After few seconds a woman came towards the O.T. Her condition was very bad... She crying continously..**

**Woman to sachin: beta... yaha mere beta ka accident huya hain... Aap Ko pata hain kaha hain bo...**

**Sachin: maa ji... Kya aap rakesh ki maa hai...**

**Woman: hain beta... Kaha hain**

**mera beta..**

**Purvi support her.. And say " maa ji bo isi O. T Mein Hai... Aap tension maat lijiya doctor uuki treatment kar rahe hain... Aap please yaha beath (sit) jaeya.."**

**Woman sat on the chair but she did not stop crying...**

**Woman (in crying) : mera ak hi beta hai... Agar usa kuch hogaya to main keasa ziunga... Kiska sahare ziunga...**

**Purvi:(consoling her) please aap maat ro ye yea.. Kuch nahi hoga aap ki beta ko... Bhagwan pa astha rakhiya..**

**Sachin's eyes became teary...he stands like a statue... Only one sentence get about in his mind...**

**Kavita : "beta tu aisa kuch nahi karega... Agar tujhe kuch hogaya to... Kabhi Socha hai kya hoga mera... Kya Mein Tera bina zenda raha paunga... "**

**Sachin (pov) : pata nahi maa kis halat mein hogi.. Kya main yea thik kar raha hu... Yea fir jo Raasta maine chuna hai.. kahe bo galat sabit to nahi hoga...**

**Purvi touch his hand to awaken him...**

**Purvi : doctor...(doctor came out from O.T)**

**Sachin, purvi and the woman goes to the doctor****.. **

**Sachin: patient kesa hai.. Abhi.**

**Doctor : khatre ki koye Baat nahi hai.. Aap dono na sahi Waqt mein inhai hospital leke ayea... Barna... Zyada blood loss ho na ki karan kuch bhi ho sakta tha...**

**Woman: thank you doctor...**

**Doctor : aap thanks mujhe nahi inha kahe yea.. Patient ki Jan bacha na to mera duty hai...**

**Woman to sachivi : thanks beta... Aaj tum dono ka karan mera beta mera pass hai.. Bhagwan tum dono ko hamesha khush rakhe... Tum dono aise hi hamesha sath sath rahe na... Acha lagta ho dono sath Mein...**

**Sachivi smile shyly to assure her...**

**Woman: doctor main aapne beta sa kab mil sakti hu...**

**Doctor : abhi unhai word mein shift kiya ja raha hai... Uska badh unsa mil sakte hai...**

**Sachin's phone rang. Seeing the caller ID, his expression became changed. He received the call...**

**Sachin: hai bolo... Kue phone kiya...**

**Caller *...**

**Sachin: thik hai abhi phone rakh... Main ata hu...**

**Caller : ok... (and cut the call)****Sachin: purvi chalo ghar chalta hai...**

**Purvi : thode der badh... Us admi ko hoss to ane do...**

**Sachin: purvi mujhe kuch zarure kam agaya hai..**

**Woman: koye Baat nahi... Agar aap ko zarure kam hai to.. Beta aap jao...**

**Sachin: agar koye abhi pareshani ho to humme call kar dena maa ji... Yea hai mera card... (showing the card...)**

**Woman (take the card) : thik hai beta..**

**Purvi : bye maa ji...**

**Woman : hm...dhian sa jana...****Both smile and left the hospital...**

**Sachin dpop purvi and then moved somewhere...**

**In the bureau****Acp**** sir, abhijeet, daya( actually they called Daya.. And after their departure, he came to the bureau) and Dcp sir... Are engrossed in their meeting..**

**Dcp sir: samajh gaya na sab kuch... Yea khabar pura pakk hai yea nahi yea pata laga ne main thoda Waqt lage ga... Tab tak tum log ready raha na...**

**All : OK sir...****Dcp sir : or hai... Aapni team ko end of the Moment pa hi inform karna...yea confidencial hai.. Samjh gaya..**

**Acp sir: par sir agar humlog unhai end of the moment mein baatenga.. To bolog preparation kesa langa...**

**Dcp sir: tum teeno ho na Iska liya... Tumlog main plan or back up plan.. Dono hi... Aaj hi tayar rakh na... Or besa bhi tumhare officers ko Karna kya hai... Sirf tumhare orders hi to follow karna hai... (say in his funny style)**

**Acp sir :( nodded his head in disbelieving) ok sir..**

* * *

**So... Kesa tha tha yea chhapy... Baata a maat bulna...**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers... Love you all...TC...**

**Keep Read and review**

**Love you all... Tc... Bye...**

* * *

_Plz also read and review "mujhesa door kahi na Jaa" _


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry friends I was late in the previous chappy.. Sorry once again...**

**Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...**

**Let's start it...**

**after dropping purvi, sachin gose to some where.** **And he meet with someone..****the person give him envelope.. He own it and than say.. **

**Sachin to the person: khabar pakki ha na.. Yea fir aise hi habwa (****wind) mei ter chor raha hai...**

**Person : sir aaj tak mare khabar kabhi bhi galat huya hai kya..**

**Sachin : ha.. Bo ta hai..**

**Person : to fir...**

**Sachin : isiliya to maine tujh pa varosha kiya hai.. Barna yea kam mai kisi ko bhi nahi deta.. Thik hai ab ja tu..**

**Person : thik hai sir.. (they went their home respectively)**

**On the other hand, acp sir, Daya and Abhijeet discuss their plain in acp sir's house. After discussing their plain they also moved to their home...**

**Next morning...**

**Every tiny details are informed by DCP sir to Acp sir about the case. And acp sir decided to take charge right now. So he called every one in the bureau.**

**In the bureau, at 8 am**

**Everyone present in the bureau except sachin.**

**Acp sir : mujhe tum sab ko kuch baata na hai... Ak terrorist gang hai jo hummare dash pa hamla kar bane ka taiyari kar rahe hai...intelligence agency ka khabar ka anusaar us gang ka kuch members is ghar mei chupa huya hai...hummai waha pa raid kar na or unsa unlogo ka boss ka bare mai pata laga na hai...**

**All: OK sir...**

**Acp sir : to fir chalo pura taiyari ka sath..**

**Daya: sir ak minute...**

**Abhijeet : kya huya Daya?**

**Daya: sir sachin nahi aya hai...abhi tak..**

**Frede : hai sir..**

**Abhijeet : to kya kare sir ab..?**

**Acp sir : abhi hum kisi ka liya wait nahi kar sakta hai...usa Jab ana hoga ajayega.. Chalo ab..**

**Now all they moved towards the home to caught them..**

**Whan they reached to the house... All were became hell shock...**

**Abhijeet : yea sab kya hai...**

(**Two dead body's are lies At the entrance of the ****house).. **

**Daya: hum sa pehela bhi koye aya tha kya? Sayad bo intelligence agents aya ****hunga...**

**Purvi : Lakin agar unlogo ko yaha ana hi tha... To humma kue inform kiya... **

**Acp sir : sahi kaha tumne purvi... Ander chal ka dakh ta hai... Lakin hai sambhal ka...koye chal bhi ho sakta hai age...**

**All entered into the house. After two or three steps they found three another dead bodys. And now they search separately. After few seconds Daya found some thing and called everyone through Bluetooth..**.

**Acp sir:(wishper) hai Daya kuch mila kya..**

**Daya: (wishper) sir yea dakhiya yaha or ak admi ka lass para huya hai... Or sir is room mei koye hai... (saying he opened the door and all pointed their guns to the person)**

**Daya:(say in his strong voice) hands up.. Don't move..**

**The ****person was doing some thing in computer. At first he scared for daya's stroung voice... And rising hands up..**

**Daya: turned...**

**The person turned slowly...****All are became shock.. Everyone's jaw are dropped at their hands..**

**Daya: sachin... Tum...yaha..(sachin get lower his head)**

**Sachin: (hesitating) ha...bo..sir...Aap log... Yaha..**

**Acp sir: yea Daya ka sawal ka answer nahi hai...tum yaha kya kar raha ho bo bhi off duty pa... Batao... (say this at his highest point of his voice)**

**Abhijeet : or bahar jo dead body hai...kya unlogo ko tumne hi mara hai...**

**Daya: aisa chup chap khare reha na sa kuch nahi hoga... Jabbab (answer) do...****Suddenly a voice came from behind them.. " yea kya bole ga Daya... Yea to khud hi us gang ka liya kam karta hai... Isiliya sare sabut (evidence) mita diya hai..." all turned but they are not shock..****As they know very well that their are only one person who could messed all the situation.. Yes it's our dcp chitrola sir..**

**Sachin: sir...Nahi sir mai in logo ka sath mila huya nahi hu...**

**Abhijeet : sir aap yea kya bol reha hai sir..**

**Dcp sir : bohi keha raha hu jo dikhy da raha hai.. abhijeet...**

**Abhijeet : par sir.. (cut by acp sir)**

**Acp sir: Abhijeet...**

**Dcp sir : praduyman jo lass bahar pari hai usa hi humma pakarna tha... Par ab to...**

**Daya: ab kya kare sir...**

**Dcp sir: kya kare? Band bajha bulao... Dance bance karo... Or kya... Hai..**

**Acp sir : sir...**

**Dcp sir :( start to crying) praduyman... Tumhai kya pata bo intelligence wale ake mera kaha kaha ke kapre pharenga...**

**Acp sir: sir...**

**Dcp sir: kya sir... Hai... Sachin give me your badge and gun... And you are suspended...**

**Sachin: sir... Par maine kuch nahi kiya hai..**

**Dcp sir :(teasing him) hai bo to dikhy de raha hai... Kuch nahi kiya...**

**Abhijeet to acp sir : sir aap kuch kijiya...**

**Acp sir : ak minute... (to sachin) sachin ab suru sa batao ki kya huya tha..**

**Sachin: sir... Mai jab yaha aya to do log bahar or andar ten log the... Un logo na mujhe dakh liya tha... Isiliya mujhe majburan goli chala na para.. Sir..**

**Daya: or us admi ko kue mara?**

**Sachin: sir bo mujhe pa goli chala ne wala tha...**

**Acp sir : hai to pear (lag) PA goli marte.. Yea fir kahi or... Sidha sina ma goli marne ki kya zarurat tha..**

**Sachin: sir..****Acp sir: bas sachin... Mujhe yea ummidh nahi tha tum sa... Jab tak yea case khatam nahi ho jata hai... Yea fir yea sabit nahi hota hai ki sachin begunha hai tab tak tum suspanded ho...**

**Sachin lower his head..****Sachin take out his badge and Hand over to acp sir..**

**Dcp sir : or gun..****Sachin: sir bo gun mera person gun hai...**

**Acp sir : bohut ache... Or kuch baki hai.. chalo ab...****All left the place..**

**In the bureau**

**Abhijeet : sir aapne bhi us dcp ka decision ko Maan liya..**

**Acp sir : Abhijeet... Tum na dekha na.. Ak to bo off duty tha.. Upar sa us na person gun use kiya hai... Ab protocol nam ka bhi kuch chiz hai... Or to or usna kuch zyada protest hi nahi kiya...**

**Daya: hai sir... Dakh ka lag raha tha ki usa koye fark hi nahi parta.. Ki usa suspend kiya ja raha hai...**

**Purvi : sir sayad kuch or Baat Hai.. Hogi.**

**Frede : hai sir... Kuch or hi Baat Hai.. Barna bo aisa kam nahi kar sakta..**

**Pankaj : hai sir...**

**Sachin sir kuch dino sa kuch ajib sa behave kar raha hai... Kuch ukhra ukhara lag raha tha...**

**Acp sir : jo kuch bhi ho... Jab tak yea case khatam nahi hoga tab tak bo suspended hi raha ga... Samajh gaya... Or taraf dare karne ki zarurat nahi hai... chalo chalo aapne aapne kam pa lag jao... pankaj tumne sare dead bodys ko forensic lab mei bajh diya hai na?**

**Pankaj : hai sir...****Acp sir : thik hai...**

**In the sachin's house**

**Sachin is working with his laptop. He is not sad,He is disturbed. After two or three hour he get frustrated. he fling all the things which was situated in his dask.****And hit his hand to the wall. Suddenly the door of the room get open.**

**Sachin (turned and became very angry even his eyes getting red duo to anger) :****tum yaha kya kar rahi hu? Tamasha dakh na aye ho kya.. Ki ak suspended offecer pa kya guzarta hai... (guys can you guess, who is the person... If you think that the person is our purvi... Than all of you are right**)

**Purvi : sachin mera yea ane ka bo matlab nahi tha...**

**Sachin: (rising his voice) to kya matlab tha hai... Kya dakh na aye ho tum yeha...**

**Purvi : ( say in her sweet and calm voice) tumhai dakh na aye hu... Ki tum thik ho yea nahi...**

**Sachin : dakh liya na... Ab jao...**

**Purvi : ( take a look of the room) hai dikhy da raha hai... Ki kesa ho tum...yea sab kya hai... Chijha thod na sa kuch nahi hoga... Samjhe... Agar musibat aye hai to daat ka samna karo...**

**Sachin: ( say in his heavy voice) maine kaha na ki jao yea ha sa... Sunaye nahi da raha hai kya...**

**Purvi : ( say in her charming voice) mai yea ha Jane ka liya nahi aye hu...**

**Sachin: to kya yea hamesa hamesa ka liya reha ne aye ho...**

**Purvi : very funny... But mujhe hassi nahi aye...**

**Sachin : mujhe tumhai hassana bhi nahi hai... Mai koye joker thodi hu... Jo mai tum hai hassa Unga...**

**Purvi : hai... Or nahi to kya...**

**Sachin: (his mouth getting open) what...****Kehe na kya chaha ta ho tum... I'm a joker...**

**Purvi : hai...ab nahi...nahi...**

**Sachin : niklo tum yaha sa...**

**Purvi : nahi.. jaungi...****(sayime a order and make a face)**

**Sachin: thik hai maat jao... Mai hi chala jata hu... (he left the room and goes to the hall. He lie on couch)**

**Purvi stay there and clean the room. When she was cleaning, she got a diary.****But she did not open it and take it back.**

**After the cleaning ahe came to the hall.**

**Purvi : yea yahe pa so gaya... Offoo...isna kuch khaya bhi hai ya nahi...ghar ko dakh ka to nahi laga hai.. Kitchen mei jake dhakti hu... ( she goes to the kitchen)**

**She look here and there but found nothing.**

**Purvi : Yaar is ghar mei to rice, dal ka alabaw kuch nahi hai... Kya is sa khana banana ata hai... Offo yea soch ka mai kya karungi... Jake usa utha ti hu... ( she came to the hall)**

**Sachin was sleep peacefully like a baby. Purvi was attracted towards sachin.. She sat on the floor beside him and start to comb his hear through her fingers.**

**For that he feels some relaxation and make himself comfortable on cauch.**

**But his sleep was disbanding for that.**

**He open his eyes and found purvi in front of him..**

**Sachin: ahhhha..**

**Purvi : ahhhha.. Kya huya chika kue raha ho...**

**Sachin: tum yeha... Kesa...**

**Purvi : tumhai bhul na ki.. Bimare hai kya... Kuch dar pehela hi to aye thi...**

**Sachin: to ab tak nahi gaye...**

**Purvi : nahi...**

**Sachin : maat jao.. Mujhe Kya.. Mai to chala so ne... (once again he lie down on the cauch)**

**Purvi : o hello... Kab tak aisa bhoke peat sota raho ga hai... Chalo ab utho.. (she hold his hand and try to raise him up. But failed) Aa re uth bhi Jaao... Uth Jaao na... Yaar...**

**Sachin** **get up and sat on cauch..**

**Purvi : (smile) ab chalo...**

**Sachin : ( make a face) kaha?**

**Purvi :resturant... Or kaha...**

**Sachin: kue?**

**Purvi : insan resturant kue jata hai.. Khana khane... Na.. To hum bhi khana khane hi jayenga.. Tum na bohut sawal kar ta ho..**

**Sachin: ex CID offecer jo hu...**

**Purvi : koye ex bx nahi ho samjhe... Jao jaldi or tayar ho jao...**

**Sachin: mera pass paisa nahi hai...**

**Purvi : Oo hello aao na aaj suspaned huya hai... 10 sal pehela nahi... Jo paisse nahi hai... Ab jao.. Jake tayar ho jao.. No more bahana...**

**Sachin has no words to say.. He just nodded.. Go to his room..**

**after 10 minutes he came back..**

**Sachin : room kis na saf kiya... Tumne? ( say surprisingly)**

**Purvi : hai to ismei itni surprise hona ki kya Baat Hai... Chalo ab... Mujhe bohut bhuk lagi hai..**

**Sachin : chaliya maha rani ji...**

**Purvi give him a angry glare..**

**Sachin smile... Purvi also smile on him..**

**After 10 minutes they reached to the restaurant and take a seat... They ordered their food and finished it.**

**Purvi : chalo beach sa gum ka ate hai... Please ab tera mera mu maat bana na ok..**

**Sachin : OK... Chaliya...**

**They moved towards the beach.. In the beach they are walking and enjoy the peace full nature...**

**Purvi :kya mai ak Baat puchu...**

**Sachin : hm..**

**Purvi :(say calmly and sweetly) aap ka ghar mai kon kon hai... Aapne kahi baataya nahi...**

**Sachin:purvi please I don't want to talk anything about that.. Please purvi...**

**Purvi : OK... But you can say your problem to me... Than I will try to solve it..**

**Sachin: on one can sloved it... ( say in a disappointed)**

**Purvi : that's your Miscalculate...**

**Sachin: please purvi...**

**Purvi: dakhiya aaj aap ki room saf karte Waqt mujhe aap ki diary mili... (Sachin in shock..)**

**Sachin : to tumne kya Kuya?**

**Purvi : bawpas rakh diya... (sachin get rid og sigh of relife) mujhe itna to pata hai ki kisiki personal diary nahi kholna chahiya... Isiliya pyaar sa puch raha hu... Agar mai Chahati to khol ka bhi dakh sakti thi...**

**Sachin became silent. Purvi hold his plam lightly.**

**Purvi : please say some thing... Please...**

**Sachin can see a pure concern for him into her eyes. So he can't deny.**

**Sachin : mera ak chota sa duniya tha...ismain mai.. Mera bhai or mera maa raha ta tha... Mare papa ka to mara Bachpan mai he death ho gaya tha... Sath sath mera maa ki khusi ka bhi... Par maa hamesa khush rahati thi... Mera liya mera bhi ka liya... Kahi bhi khud ki dhuk kisi ka samne nahi dikhati thi...**

**Purvi : aap ki dad ki mout kesa huye?**

**Sachin : mera dad ak police officer tha.. Ak gang ko pakar me ka liya bo undercover tha... Par kuch das ka gaddar to na kya Baat unlogo ko baata diya... Fir kya... Agle din unki lass mili police ko... Mujhe aaj bhi yad hai maa ki bo chik ( crowd) kesakesa bo ro rahi thi... Mai kabhi bhi nahi bhul sakta...**

**Purvi:Kaha hai... Aunty or bhai...**

**Sachin : yeahi hai... Isi shahar Mein... Par kismat dekho... Aaj tak ak bar bhi unko galti sa bhi dakh nahi paya...**

**Purvi : to aap unlogo ka sath kue nahi raha ta hai?**

**Sachin : actually mare maa nahi chahati thi ki mai ak CID offecer banu... Mare maa ne bohut kosiss kiya tha... Ki mai ak CID offecer na banu... Par mane chore chupa exam diya...or select bhi hoga ya... Mai nahi chaha ta tha ki maa ko yea Baat pata chale... Par...fir bhi pata chal gaya... Maa ne mujhe rok na ki bohut kosiss ki.. Par mujhe CID offecer banna hi tha... Mena aap ne papa se wada jo kiya tha... Mera papa ka sapna tha ki mai ak bohut bara offecer bahu... Mai papa ki akhri echa pura kar na chaha ta tha...**

**Purvi : to fir aunty aap ko rok kue rahi thi?**

**Sachin : pata nahi par sayad unha mujhe khone ka daar tha...**

**Purvi : to kya aaj tak aap unsa nahi mila hai?**

**Sachin : nahi... Actually is din mera or maa ka jhagra huya tha uska agle hi din ak mission ka liya mujhe Delhi jana para... Bo confidential tha.. Jo mai kisi ko bhi bata nahi sakta tha...isiliya mene bina baataye ghar chor ka chala gaya...**

**Purvi : to abhi tak aap ghar kue nahi gaye... Unlogo ko aap ki tension hogi ki aap kaha hai? Kesa hai? Aapne aapki maa ka bare Mein Bhi nahi socha ki unpe kya betagi...**

**Sachin : socha tha... Par mujhe lagta hai ki maa mujhesa gussa hai... Or besa bhi mujhe mei himmat nahi hai... Maa ka Sam se Jane ka.. Or us jhagre ka badh to bilkul bhi nahi... Maine first time maa sa aisa Baat kiya tha... Main aapne aapko kabhi maff nahi kar sakta.. Or besa bhi mere waha Jane sa unlogo ko khatra ho sakta hai... Jo mai nahi chahata..**

**Purvi : aapne kabvi kosiss hi nahi kiya unlogo sa Baat karne ki...**

**Sachin :(lower his head) nahi...**

**Purvi : kalam hai... Aap yeha tarao raha hai... Or waha aunty tarao rahi hai... Matlab kamal hai... Aap Ka kuch nahi ho sakta.. To aap aaj waha kya kar raha tha?**

**Sachin : yea bohi gang hai jis na mera dad ko mara tha... Or maine is gang ko khatam karne ka liya hi CID join kiya Thai... Par...ab to... CID offecer nahi raha na... Par koye Baat nahi... Fir bhi mai is gang ko khatam to zarrur karunga...**

**Some one seeing them talking in the beach and became shock...the person left the beach and reach to the home and say this to some one...**

* * *

So kon hai bo person... Can you guess... Ok tell me in the review...

**_So how was it... Tell me plz.. If l'am wrong at anywhere in the story, so plz correct me... Thanks for you supports... Thank you so much... Lots of love..._**

**_Read and review..._**

**_Love you all... Tc... Bye... _**


	8. chapter 7

Hey guys.. Here is the next update...

_Aroma : you are so close but not right dear.. Ok read this chappy.. You will get your answer..and thanks for your review.. _

Angle : you are right dear... And thanks for your review..

Hina : hai dear yea to aap ko Pata chal hi jaye ga..is chappy Mein... And thanks for your review

Sorry for grammatical and spelling mistake...

Let's start it...

**In the beach...**

**Purvi hold his palm, start to walking and say " bohut yad aati hai na.. Maa ki.. Bhai ki..?"**

**Sachin : yad to aata hai... Par daar bhi lagta hai... Kahi mera bajha sa un logo ko kuch.. (cut by purvi)**

**Purvi : aisa nahi soch ta... Sab acha acha soch na chahiya..**

**Sachin smile... And say "soch na se kya hota hai purvi"**

**Sachin : bohut kuch... Jaise ki mai sochti hu ki mai ben10 hu... To mai sapno Mein ben10 ban jati hu... ( and she give him a dimple wala smile)**

**Sachin smile on this (pov) bachi ki bachi hi rahagi...**

**Purvi : besa aap ki maa kaha rahati hai?**

**Sachin : pata nahi... ( actually he did not want to tell her)**

**Purvi : ab baata bhi do, mai kosa aapki maa ki ghar jaungi...**

**Sachin : pakka na...**

**Purvi : pakka...**

**Sachin : borivali west...**

**Purvi** : **aage..**

**Sachin : what aage... Itna sa hi hai...**

**Purvi : (pov) kharus ka sath sath intelligent bhi hai.. Uff.. Ab Sirf itni si address ****sa kesa pata chale ga..**

**Sachin : kaha kho gaye...ghar nahi jana hai kya...**

**Purvi : hai hai chalo...**

**On the other hand, in an unknown house..**

**Someone rang the bell hardly again and again.**

**Woman : (from the house) Aa rahi hu baba... Itni bhi kya jaldi hai... Ab bell thod do ga kya... (she open the door. A man entered anxiously)**

**Woman : kya huya? Tu itna pareshan kue hai...**

**Person : aaj maine...Aaj maine... (and he stop)**

**Woman : aaj maine... Kya... Bo bhi da ab..**

**Person : aaj maine bhai ko dekha hai maa...**

**Kavita : (in shock) kya...**

**Arjun (sachin's brother) : hai maa...**

**Kavita : ( a drop of tear came from her eyes, she touched his face and say ) tu sach bol raha hai arjun... Tune sahi sa dekha to tha na...**

**Arjun: hai maa... Maine thik sa hi dekha tha... Mai bhai ko pehachan ne Mein galti kesa kar sakta hu maa...**

**Kavita : to kya tune us sa Baat ki?**

**Arjun: nahi...**

**Kavita : kue ki bo ak lardki ka sath tha... (and he told her everything)**

**Hearing all this, she start to crying. And collapse on the couch.**

**Arjun: (hold her hand) maa sambhalo apne aap ko...**

**Kavita: kesa sambhalu arjun kesa sambhalu apne aap ko... Hai... Jis ko in hato sa bardha kiya hai.. (looking to her hands)** **jis ko kabhi koye ach nahi ane diya... Bo aaj... (and she brust out in crying. Arjun hug her tightly)**

**Arjun: (in hug) maa.. Aap please chup ho jao... Mujhe bhi bhai sa yea ummid nahi tha... Please maa chup ho jao... **

**Scene shift...**

**Purvi : sachin mujhe ice cream kahana hai..**

**Sachin : ghar Jake khale na... Ok.. Ab chalo..**

**Purvi : nahi... Nahi.. Mujhe abhi khana hai.. Matlab khana hai... (say a child)**

**Sachin : thik hai la raha hu.. ( say like a chid but rising his voice a little)**

**Purvi smile and check her phone..**

**Purvi : sachin mera phone pa na network nahi hai... Aap aapna phone do ga zara.. Mujhe bhai ko phone kar na hai...**

**Sachin :(forwording his phone) hm yea lo...**

**Purvi take it and say "thanks". Sachin going to buy ice cream..**

**Purvi search something in his phone and take a photo of it... Meanwhile sachin come back with** **a ice-cream.**

**Sachin : yea lo.. (purvi take it)**

**Purvi : or aap ka?**

**Sachin : mai bacha nahi hu..**

**Purvi : Ismein bacho wale konsi Baat Hai...**

**Sachin : ice-cream Sirf bache khate hai...**

**Purvi give him a fack angry glare...**

**Sachin smile and say " thik hai ab chalo"..and left the place...**

**But someone saw only the ice-cream wala scenario... (any guess guys... Hehehe... Our Dareya...Wink)**

**Shareya : yea dono yeaha kya kar rahe tha..**

**Daya: (look at her) tum jaha ho mai bhi wahi par hu.. Mujhe kesa pata chale ga..(and make a face)**

**Shareya : OK.. Baba..**

**Daya: mai kal puchuan ga..**

**Shareya : kue?**

**Daya: kue ka kya matlab... Mai uska bhai hu...mujhe pura hak hai...**

**Shareya : ha hak hai... Par hamesa sari bate bhai ka sath share nahi kiya jata hai... Samjhe... Isiliya mai puchuangi...**

**Daya : OK... Jasa aap kaha maha rani ji...**

**Shareya : thik hai maha raj ji... ( both smile.. After sometime they also left the beach)**

**On the other hand at purvi's house...**

**Purvi call someone...**

**Purvi : ha hallo... Mari Baat dhyan sa suno... Mai tujhe ak photo or address bhaj rahi hu... Tujhe iski pata laga na hai... Bo bhi kal subha ka andhar... Samjha...**

**Caller : thik hai.. Kuch khas hai kya madam..**

**Purvi : hai...tujhe jitni bhi admi laga na pare laga par... Par mujhe kal subha tak khabar chahiya...**

**Caller : thik hai madam... Aap befikar rahi yea... Kam ho gayega..**

**Purvi : thik hai.. (cut the call)..**

**She starts to study the case files.. After 3 hours her phone rang.. She pic up the call...**

**Purvi : hallo... Hai sharya bolo.. Kue phone kiya..**

**Shareya : kue mai tujhe phone nahi kar sakti kya..**

**Purvi : nahi Yaar mare yea kahe ne ka matlab nahi tha...**

**Shareya : Acha.. Acha.. Chor.. Bata kya kar rahi hai?**

**Purvi : files check kar rahi thi...**

**Shareya : OK.. Khana khaya?**

**Purvi : nahi order kiya hai... To bol tune khaya...**

**Shareya : hai... Purvi tujhe sa ak Baat puchu kya?**

**Purvi : hai.. Puch..**

**Shareya : aaj Sam ko tu kaha thi.. (say hesitantly)**

**Purvi :(pov) yea aisi sawal kue puch rahi hai... Kue Shareya tu aisi sawal kue puch rahi hai...**

**Shareya : Aa bo actually aaj Humne tumhai or sachin ko Beach Mein dekha to.. Isiliya pucha..**

**Purvi :(smile) oo acha... Hai aaj hum Beach gaya tha.. Actually mai pehela us ka ghar gaya tha... Use dakh ka lag raha tha ki bo kafi disturbed ha... Isiliya maine usa beach Mein lake gaye thi... Taki uski man sant ho gaye...**

**Shareya : to kya usna kuch kaha ki usne yea sab kue kiya...**

**Purvi : hai...usne aapni problem to share kiya hai..**

**Shareya : to kya bataya...**

**Purvi : uski family... USe lagta hai ki uski maa use naraz hai... Isiliya bo aapni family sa dur rahata hai... Par bo andar hi andar tarap raha hai... Ab tu hi bata ki koye maa aapni aapni beta sa naraz kesa ho sakta hai...**

**Shareya : hai... Bo to hai.. Maa kabhi bhi aapni bacho sa naraz ho hi nahi sakti.. Or agar hunga bhi to bo Sirf kuch pal ka liya.. Puri zindagi ka liya nahi...**

**Purvi : hai... Par itni choti si Baat us bebakuf ko kesa samjhau... Bo to kuch samajh ne ka liya tayar hi nahi hai..**

**Shareya : to kya socha hai...**

**Purvi : ak plan to hai dimag Mein... Par dakh ta hai work kar ta hai yea nahi..**

**Sharya : hm.. Ok.. Chal tu khana khake so Jaa mai phone rakhti hu.. Bye..**

**Purvi : bye... Ak minute ak minute... (rising her voice)**

**Shareya : kya huya... Chilaya kue...**

**Purvi : Tu na kya kaha tha.. Ki Humne..**

**( her mouth getting open)sharya :(pov) uff galti sa mistake ho gaya... Ab zarrur yea mare tang (leg) khicha gi... khich khich ka kahi Eiffel tower na bana de...**

**Purvi : jo tu soch rahi hai na ak dam sahi soch rahi hai... Samjhi... Ab sach sach bol..**

**Shareya : (hesitantly) bo..bo...mai or Daya sirrr...**

**Purvi : kyaaa...daya sirrrr...**

**Shareya : hai... Bo...**

**Purvi : Tu abhi bhi bhai ko sir bol rahi hai...**

**Shareya : (shyly) hai bo...**

**Purvi : chor da... Tum dono sa kuch nahi hoga...**

**Shareya : kya Yaar...**

**Purvi : yea bol ki bhai kab propose kar raha hai... (teasing her)**

**Shareya : (sadly) pata nahi Yaar... kab bo hassin pal ageya...**

**Purvi : oye hoye... Jald hi Aa jaye ga... Yaar... Thoda sa intezar kar lo...or tuhai to pata hi hai ki Intazer ka fal mitha hota hai...**

**Shareya smile... "ok chal bye.."**

**Purvi : bye...**

**Purvi finished her dinner and waiting for a new day...**

**In sachin's house**

**Sachin is working in his laptop. But he failed at every time. Now he getting frustrated. It's almost 1 o'clock but he is still working. After one and half hours he also slept.**

**Next day, about 9 am his sleep broken by the sun rays. He get up and going to fresh himself.**

**At 12:30 pm his door bell rang.. Sachin open the door. Make a "O God fir sa" wala look..**

**Sachin : purvi tum yea... Kue?**

**Purvi : nahi a sakti kya?**

**Sachin : (pov) bilkul nahi... Ab Aa hi gaye ho to andar bhi Aa jao...**

**Purvi :(entering into the house) bo to aap nahi bulaya ga to bhi aungi...**

**Sachin (with a fack smile) ab aap bata ne ki kast ka renga ki.. Aap yeha keu aye ha..**

**Purvi : aap please jaldi sa tayar ho jaeya..**

**Sachin : ab bo kue bhala...**

**Purvi : kaha na tayar ho ne ka liya... To jayea na..**

**Sachin : mana ki mai ab suspended hu par itna atyachar...**

**Purvi : case khatam hone ka badh aap ka joining letter fir sa aap ke pass agaye ga... Don't worry.. Ok..**

**Sachin : tumhai kesakesa pata...**

**Purvi : mujhe nahi pata... Par vishvis hai tu pa...(smile a little)**

**Sachin also smile and going to change his dress. He came back and going to the garage and take out his car.**

**Purvi : sachin yea lo.. (showing him a black cloth)**

**Sachin take it " yea bilnd fold, ab mai kya blind folded ho ka car drive karu kya?"**

**Purvi : nahi... Nahi.. Aap Ko Sirf blind folded hona hai... Car to mai drive kar lungi..**

**Sachin : tum or drive... No...**

**Purvi : what No hai.. Mujhe ati hai..driving.. Or besa bhi abhi zyada traffic bhi nahi hoga..**

**Sachin : fir bhi no..**

**Purvi : please... (and make a cute face)**

**Now sachin can't deny over on her face. So he agree.. He sat on the passenger seat and purvi start the car.. After 30 minutes they reached to their destination.**

**Purvi : ruko mai tumhai help karti hu.. Car sa utar na Mein..**

**Purvi get down from the car and hold sachin' s hand. Sachin reached in front if a door with the help of purvi.**

**Purvi : now you can unfolded your eyes...**

**Sachin remove the black cloth And start to rubbing his eyes. Purvi rang the door bell.**

**After few seconds a boy open the door. Now sachin can see everything clearly. But he can't believe on his eyes. But he pray to god that it would be true. Now his body became freeze. Only some drop of tears coming from his eyes which were stored for 2 years in his heart. Purvi put her hand smoothly on his shoulder.**

**Sachin look at her. But she assure him through her eyes. And he agree. Both entered into the house where a woman standing like a statue. Sachin moved towards her slowly. He try to touch her feet but she stop him. she hold him And hug him tightly. Both of them brust out in tears.**

**Sachin : (say in hug) maa I'm sorry... Maine aap ko bohut dukh diya hai na... Please mujhe maff kar do..**

**Kavita : chup.. Bache kitni bhi galti kue na kare.. Maa sa kabhi bhi maffi mang ne ki zarurat nahi pardhti hai..**

**Sachin :(separated from hug but sobbing badly) par maa maine to aap ko bohut dukh diya hai na..**

**Kavita : hai.. Dukh to bohut diya ha tune.. In do salo Mein...**

**Sachin : maa...**

**He start the crying once again. Kavita remove his tears..**

**Looking all this purvi's eyes getting wet.**

**Kavita: Tu itni dino tak hum sa dur kue raha hai... Ak hi sahar Mein raha ta huya bhi ak bar bhi ghar nahi aya... Tujhe aapni maa ki fiker nahi tha kya... Tujhe pata bhi hai ki mai kis tarha sa aapni din guzar rahi thi.. Kitni tension hota tha.. mujhe ki tu sahi Salamat ha yea nahi... Tu zinda bhi... (she also broken into tears)**

**Sachin: maa I'm sorry... Us Waqt ak case agaya tha jis ka karan mai undercover mission pa chala gaya... Aap logo ko bina bataya... Or lota to kafi der ho gaya tha... Mujhe laga ki aap mujhe sa naraz hunga.. Kue ki maine aap ki mana kar ne ka babo judh CID join kiya.. Isiliya nahi aya bapas... Mai chaha ta tha ki mai aapni papa ka khoni ko pakar ne ka badh hi aap ka Sam ne aunga..**

**Kavita : mera mana kar ne ka picha ak karan hai sachin... Maine aise hi mana nahi kiya tha... Darasal jis din unka khon huya tha tab bo mujhe sa Baat kar raha tha...**

**Flash back...**

**Kavita 's phone rang. She pic the call.**

**Kavita : ha.. Ji boliya... Kiya Baat Hai aaj aap ko mare bari yad aa rahi hai.. Ha.. (teasing)**

**Sachin' s father : kavita... Kavita mare Baat dhyan sa suno...**

**Kavita : kya huya ji... Aap itne haff kue raha hai... Sab kuch thik hai na...**

**Sachin 'f : nahi kuch thik nahi hai... Un logo ko pata chal gaya hai ki mai kon hu...or yea kam kisi andar wale ka hi hai... Par pata nahi kon... I am sorry kavita...**

**Kavita : (crying) aap aisa kue keha raha hai...**

**Sachin' f: sayad hamara sath yea hi tak tha...**

**Kavita : nahi nahi... Aap aisa maat kahiya... Kuch nahi hoga aap ko...**

**Sachin 'f : kavita bacho ka khayal rakh na... Or App na bhi... Sorry kavita sorry.. Mai tumhe Kiya huya vadha(promise) nahi niva paya...**

**Kavita crying badly.. "nahi.. Aap aisa maat kahiya please"**

**Sachin' f : bo log agaya hai... Mai phone ko chupa deta hu... (he hide the phone but not cut it.. So kavita can hear everything)**

**Person to sachin'f : kue kaha bhag raha tha hai...**

**Sachin'f : kayar bagha kar ta hai... Shar (lion) nahi ra kutte...**

**Person and and the others start to laughing..**

**Person : Aa re ruko ruko... Mera peta (stomach) dhuk raha hai... Dakha dakha rassi jal gaya par taber abhi bhi baki ha... Par ab yea Taber bhi nahi raha ga... (pointing a gun over him) tu puche ga nahi ki kon ha bo log jis na tumhara yea pura mission barbaad kar diya...**

**Sachin 'f was silent..**

**Person : koye Baat nahi bacha daar gaya gun dakh ka.. Chal mai hi bata deta hu... Bo koye or nahi tera boss.. Jis na yea mission tujhe diya tha...**

**Sachin' f: nahi yea sach nahi hai... Agar unha tum logo ka sath dena hota to mujhe yea nahi bajha... Samjhe...**

**Person : (laughing loudly) tu kitna bebakuf ha ra... Police wala hoke bhi... Aa re tera boss ko uska boss ne order diya tha.. Isiliya tujhe bejha... Or jab usa moka mila ti usna hu me inform kar diya simple... Chal good bye... And press the trigger and the strange sound making her afraid..**

**Kavita :(shouted) nahiiii...**

**Flash back end...**

**Kavita : tab sa mujhe in police walo ka upar sa vishvas uth gaya hai... (To sachin) beta mai tara papa ko to kho chuki hu ab mai tujhe nahi khona chaha ti... Isiliya mana kar rahi thi...**

**Sachin hug her... And say " maa...ab mai kabhi bhi aap ko chor ka nhi jaunga chahe kuch ho jaye... I promise" **

**Arjun : mai bhi hu bhai... Mujhe bhi to koye pyaar karo... Mujhe to koye pyaarrr... hi nahi karta... Sachin and kavita smile on him and trio hug each other... After few seconds they saparated..**

**Sachin : maa yea hai purvi... Purvi goes to her and touch hir feet to take blesses. But she stop her and dab her hand to her head..**

**Kavita (smile) :janti hu...bohut hi pyaari bachi hai...**

**Sachin : kesa Jan ti ha aap Is sa...**

**Arjun :bo aise Baat Hai... bhai ki yea jo satting hai na.. Yea sab in ka hi to the lan tha...**

**Kavita : (smile) aaj subha jab main khana bana rahi thi... Tab**...**door bell bajha..**

**Flash back...**

**Kavita : Aa rahi hu... (she open the door)**

**Ji kin sa mil na hai aapko...**

**Purvi : ji mai purvi hu... Mean while arjun came there...**

**Arjun : maa yea to bo hi lardki hai...**

**Purvi was confused..**

**Purvi : ji mai...**

**Kavita : Aa O beta andar aao...(Purvi entered into the house..) beatho na..**

**Purvi sat on the couch...**

**Kavita : arjun.. Tujhe kam pa nahi jana Hai kya...**

**Arjun : hai maa Jane ka liya hi nikla Tha... And arjun left the place..**

**Purvi : aunty mujhe sachin ka bare Mein Baat karni hai...**

**A deep pain clearly visible on her face..**

**Kavita : kya bol na hai... Yea hi ki bo isi sahar Mein hota huya bhi hum sa nahi milna chaha ta... USe to kisi ki bhi fikar nahi hai... Na hi mera or mahi uska bhai ka.. Usne ak bar bhi Jan ne ki kossis nahi kiya ki hum zidda bhi hai yea nahi...**

**Purvi :(calmly) aunty... Mai aap ki narazgi samaz sakti hu... Aap pa kya beet rahi ho gi...akhir maa ka dill hai bacho ka liya to pareshan ho ga hi... Par aunty bo guilty feel kar raha kisi bajha sa... Use lag ta ha ki aap use naraz ho... Aap unki sakal tak nahi dekh na nahi chaha ti hai... Abhi bo kafi disturbed hai... Or Sirf or Sirf aap hi hai jo use sant kar sakta hai... Please aunty maff kar digiya sachin ko...**

**Kavita : beta mai naraz hi kab thi jo maff karu... Mai to bas use rok raha tha... Par yea sab usne aapne khud ki man se banaya hai... Ki mai use naraz hu...**

**Purvi : sayad bo guilty feel kar raha hai isiliya yea ane ki himmat nahi ho raha hai uski...**

**Kavita : hm...**

**Purvi : mai kuch karu kya?**

**Kavita : kya...**

**Purvi smile mischievously... **

**Flash back end...****Kavita : tujh mai to himmat nahi thi... Aapni dill ki Baat bol ne ki...agar purvi nahi hoti to sayad tu kabhi bhi hamare pass nahi ata tha..**

**Sachin : maa... (say like a bady)**

**Arjun got a call and he left the place..**

**Kavita: mai khana banati hu... Tum dono ko bhuk lagi hai na... Chalo tum dono bate karo.. Mai khana banake lati hu...**

**Sachin and purvi nodded.. Now they are only present in hall...****Sachin came to her and suddenly hug her.. At first she became shock...**

**Sachin (in hug) : sorry... And thanks...**

**(yaaa... ****that's our sachivi's first moment)**

**Purvi : thanks kis liya yea to samajh gaye par sorry kis liya...**

**Sachin (separated from the hug) (but say shyly) bo maine tum sa kabhi kabhi bohut hi rude sa Baat kiya na isiliya...**

**Purvi :(rising her eyebrow) kabhi... Kabhi... Aapne hame sa hi mujhe sa rude sa Baat kiya hai.. Samjhe...**

**Sachin hold his ears "ok sorry sorry..."**(say with his cute face)

**Purvi smile and removing his hands " Aa re kan maat pakro... Chalo maff kiya..."****Both are smiling looking each other...**

**And this part is not unnoticed by kavita.. She just smile... As today she is in seven heaven...**

**_So how was it... Plz tell me in the review..._**

**_A big thanks to all of you for supporting me..._**

**_Guest (14/6) : dear_**** guest aap ne aisa fack news kue diya... Tumhari bajha sa mai kitni paresan hogayi thi... Mai kal puri raat so bhi nahi paye... Shame on you... **

**_Keep read and review..._**

**_Love you all... Bye... Tc..._**

**_And stay safe... _**


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys..here is the next update..

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...

So let's start it...

At the dining table

Every one setting there. Kavita served the food.

**Sachin : **maa aaj tum khila do na.. Pehela ki tarha.. (say like baby)

Kavita smile and start to feeding him..

**Arjun : **maa mai bhi hu... Yeaha... Mujhe bhi to kilao...

**Sachin : **jalkukre kahi ka.. (who feels jealous) (say in his low voice)

**Arjun : maa... Dekho na...**

**Every one laughing on that. In this way they finished their launch.**

**Kavita : sachin ja beta aapna saman laki jaldi sa aja...**

**Sachin : bo maa...**

**Kavita : kya huya?**

**Sachin : maa...abhi main yeha nahi Ana chata hu..**

**Kavita was shocked and get hearted with his words.. And her eyes became teary again.**

**Sachin : maa mere kaha ne ka matlab tha... Pehela yea case ko khatam karlu.. Fir aapna sara saman leka yea aja Unga..**

**Sachin :maa... (and he hug her) aap bhi na..**

**Kavita : (separate from the hug) kya aap bhi na... Ha... Tune mujhe dara diya... (say in fake angry tone) chal thik hai... Jaldi case ko khatam kar... Main tera intazar karungi... (smile) samjha..**

**Sachin : thik hain maa... (they take blesses)**

**Kavita : purvi beta aate raha na.. Hain**

**Purvi:(smile) yes aunty... (they** **start their journey)**

**Purvi : to hum kaha sa suru kare...**

**Sachin : hum sa tumhara kya matlab... Please tum in sab Mein mat phaso.. Barna acp sir tum sa naraz ho jayanga..**

**Purvi : mai koye crime nahi kar kahi hu.. Samjhe...**

**Sachin :par..**

**Purvi :par bar kuch nahi...**

**Sachin : tumne acp sir ko kaha hai... Yea fir Daya sir se..**

**Purvi : nahi... Par bhai ko bata dungi.. Don't worry..**

**Sachin : acha tum logo ko kuch mila tha kya... Waha se..**

**Purvi : nahi... Kam ka kuch nahi mila..or tumha kuch mila tha kya..**

**Sachin : nahi.. Dhun hi raha tha us din... Or tum log aagaya..**

**Purvi : OK.. To aaj chalte hai..**

**Sachin : bahi chale?**

**Purvi :abhi OK.. No problem..**

**Sachin turned his car towards the crime spot.. After 10 minutes they reached there..**

**Purvi : hum seal to nahi thod sakte..**

**Sachin : main dakhta hu puche ki taraf koye gate ha kya...**

**Purvi : hm..**

**Sachin search here and there... Found a big window.. He called purvi...**

**Sachin : purvi yeaha aao..**

**Purvi came there..**

**Purvi : hain.. Kuch mila..**

**Sachin : Sirf yea khirki hai... Hume yeaha sa se andar jana parega...**

**Purvi : OK... Purvi entered into the house with the help of sachin.. Sachin also entered.. And they start to search all over the house...****they were searching the house for one hour but found nothing..**

**Sachin : kuch mila kya purvi..**

**Purvi : nahi Yaar.. Yea akhir kuch hai bhi yea nahi... Kahi humlog time waste to kar raha hai na...**

**Sachin : purvi acp sir kaha ta hai na.. Ki mujrim kitni bhi shatir kue na ho bo koye na koye galti zarrur karta hain..**

**Purvi : hm... Now they are resting for some seconds.. But sachin looking a painting very keenly..**

**Purvi : kya huya... Aisa kya dakh raha ho?**

**Sachin : tumne bo kaha Baat suna hai..**

**Purvi : kya?**

**Sachin : kabhi kabhi khubsurat chahare ka pecha koye na koye razz chupa hota hain.. (actually a very beautiful girl's face was in the painting)**

**Purvi : ha suna to hai... Par is ghar mein to bohut sare painting hain..to Sirf yeahi kue..**

**Sachin : par yea painting alag hain.. Uthar ka dakh ta hu.. (he remove the painting..****check it..remove the paper from the frame.. Put it in front of light.. And it show some thing..)**

**Purvi : Ismein to kuch likha huya hai..**

**Sachin : hain.. Jara isa note karo... "AI. *GF*N" dusra" GB. HGGGE... "**

**Purvi : OK.. Par iska kya matlab huya...**

**Sachin : hm... Jara isa numbers Mein convert karo..**

**Purvi : OK... Pehela wala hi ga.. 19.076014 or dusra wala ho ga.. 72.87775.. Par yea kya ho sakta hai... Pin number nahi ho sakta.. Phone number bhi nahi... To fir.. Koye bus yea train ki number... Yea fir flight..**

**Sachin : (after thinking a moment) nahi purvi.. Itna lam ba number bus yea train ka nahi hain... Flight ka to bilkul bhi nahi..**

**Purvi : hain.. Bo to hai.. (now they are in deep thinking..)**

**Sachin : ak minute.. Kahi yea coordinates to nahi...last number ko west yea fir east sa convert karo...**

**Purvi : hm.. Pehela Mein Hai 4 yeani ki D..**

**Sachin : D to nahi ho sakta...**

**Purvi : or ak number lata hai... 1..to fir huya 14 yeani ki N..**

**Sachin : North... Yes..( he is happy as they crack the code) Dusra wala dekho..**

**Purvi :last number hain 5 yani ki E..**

**Sachin : east... To fir coordinates hain.. 19.0760 degree north or 72.8777 degree east.. Dekho jara ki yea kaha ka coordinates hai..**

**Purvi check it in her phone..**

**Purvi : sachin yea to koye jungle dekdekha raha hai.. Jo ki samundar ka pass hai..**

**Sachin : iska matlab unlogo ka dusra thikana...**

**Purvi : hain.. Or waha se to koye bhi hatiyar yea fir RDX bo bohut hi asani sa India Mein laya ja sakta hai..**

**Sachin : right... Humme waha jana chahi ya..**

**Purvi : par waha bohut sare lol ho sakta hain to humme team ko inform kar dena chahiya...**

**Sachin : par agar unko pata chale ga ki humlog yea bina puche aaye tha to... Mera to kuch nahi hoga kue ki main to suspend hu.. Par tumhai taklif ho sakta hai...**

**Purvi looking hesitantly here and there.. She want to say something but can't..**

**Sachin **: **kya huya...**

**Purvi : bhai gussa to nahi karanga na...**

**Sachin : ab bo tumhai pata hu ga...**

**Purvi : (chil her mode) koye Baat nahi friend jab mana hai to madath to karni pare gi.. (she smile and sachin too)**

**Sachin : chale...**

**Purvi : hmm...**

**And they moved to jangle..**

**Purvi : o god... Yea jangle to bohut bara hai...**

**Sachin : hai bo to hai... Par tum tension maat lo.. Main drone leka ata hu.. (and he turned to dring the drone)**

**Purvi : what.. Tum car mai drone rakhrakh ta ho...**

**Sachin : Aa re nahi Yaar bo kuch dino ka liya laya tha shop sa us ghar pe nazar rakh ne ka liya...**

**Purvi : o acha...**

**Sachin : hai.. ab yea lo.. (showing the tab)**

**Purvi : hm..**

**Sachin : is Mein camera laga huya hai... Is sa humme waha ki movement ka pata chale ga... Or thermal image sa bhi pata chal gaye ga ki waha koye RDX hai yea nahi...**

**Purvi : good...**

**Sachin start the drone. After searching half part of the forest they found some thing..**

**Purvi : ruko.. Ruko..**

**Sachin : Kuch mila kya?**

**Purvi : hai... Yea hai kuch movement ho raha hai...or Yea ha dekho.. Heat radiance ho raha hai...**

**Sachin : matlab RDX hai...**

**Purvi : hai...**

**Sachin : chalo..**

**Purvi : OK..**

**They put on their bullet proof jacket and guns.. Moved to their mission..**

**They reached at the place.. There were a cantonment... they use telescope to keep their eyes on them..**

**Sachin : total 8 log dekhi de raha hai..**

**Purvi : hm.. Or ander bhi kuch houn ga..**

**Sachin : righ.. Ready..**

**Purvi : yes...**

**Now they are ready to attacked on them.**

**They moved silently. Firstly they killed a goon (others couldn't heard the sound as they used silencer)**

**But unfortunately offesers couldn't hide it for much time.. And started a battle between them.** **Some other goons were came out from cantonment.** **They killed all the goons except one. Sachin chased him. The goon shooted himself but before that he blast the cantonment..**

**Sachin ****: my god...****purvi..**

**Sachin came there..**

**Purvi (shouted) : purvi... Are you ok...**

**He searching every where.. Suddenly his eyes fixed on a thing.. He went near.. And shock..**

**Sachin : purvi kya huya?**

**_Purvi was setting there holding her leg.. Actually a goon shoot on her leg but the bullet passing by touched her leg.._**

**_Sachin sat on his keen.._**

**Sachin : are you ok? Kya huya.. Kuch zyada chot to nahi lagi na.. Kuch bolo... ( a concern and a pain clearly visible on his voice)**

**Purvi : hai bo.. ( looking on the part of her leg)**

**Sachin : oo God kitna khoon beha raha hai.. Goli kesa laga..**

**Purvi : goli lagi nahi hai Sirf chu ke nikal gaya...**

**Sachin : hai khoon to nikla na..**

**Purvi wants to say something.. But sachin stop her..**

**Sachin : chup.. Ak dam chup.. kuch bol ne ka zarurat nahi hai... (he take out his hendkerchief and tied it on her wound...**

**He support her to get up..)**

**Sachin : chalo hospital chalte ha Barna infection ho gaye ga...**

**Purvi : Lakin yea... Kuch mila bhi to nahi abhi tak..**

**Sachin : bo main dakh lunga.. Chalo ab..**

**Purvi stoped him.. " main thik hu sachin.. Pehela tum dakh lo kuch mita hai yea nahi un dead body Mein sa... Kue ki bo cantonment to gaya... Waha kuch pata nahi chal ne wala hai..."**

**Sachin ( think a moment) and say "OK.. Stay here.. Kahi bhi maat jana... Mai abhi aya.."**

**After few minutes he returned..**

**Sachin : chalo.. Ab..**

**Purvi : kuch mila kya..**

**Sachin : ab bo sab baate ghar Jake karanga.. Abhi chalo.. (he helps her to stand her properly.. He holds her hand.. And she walking very slowly...she crossing the way all most.. Sachin notice a intolerable pain on her face... He lefted her on his arme..)**

**Purvi : kya kar raha ho tum... Uthado mujhe Nicha...**

**Sachin : shhh... Chikho maat... Main tum hai kidnapp nahi kar raha hu... Jo tum chilaa raha ho...**

**Purvi hits him at his shoulder and say " uthar do please.. Mujhe dar lag raha hai... Tum mujhe girra do ga..."**

**Purvi : aisa maro maat.. Bar na main sach main girra gunga..balence bighar gaye ga mera...**

**Hearing his word she hold his shoulder and closed her eyes, pray to god " please god car tak jaldi sa.. bina gira yea pohocha do "**

**Sachin smile on her acting...**

**In the purvi's house**

**Purvi lie on her bad..**

**Sachin : yea lo yea dabai (medicine) le lo..**

**Purvi take it..**

**Purvi : thank god ki doctor ne injection nahi diya... Bar na main waha se bhag jati..**

**Sachin : kue tumhai injection sa daar lagta hai kya?**

**Purvi : injection sa kise daar nahi lagta?**

**Sachin : main hu naa...**

**Purvi : oo hello tum koye sharukh khaan nahi ho jo "main hu naa" bol rahi ho...**

**Sachin :(smile) hai main koye sharukh khaan nahi hu.. Par tum baate bohut achi karti hu...**

**Purvi : hai na.. (also smile) oo hai bataya hi nahi tumne kya mila waha?**

**Sachin : Cora kagajh (paper) Cora hi raha gaya...**

**Purvi rising her eyebrow " what"..😕.. **

**Sachin : matlab us admi ka inner pocket mein sa ak paper mimila hai... Jo ki ak dam khali hai...**

**Purvi : kuch nhi nahi...**

**Sachin : nahi...**

**Purvi : kuch to hona chahiya.. Bar na bo inner pocket mein kue rakh ta...**

**Sachin : hmm.. Test kar na pare ga...**

**Purvi : main salunkha sir ko phone karti hu..**

**Sachin : kya bo Maan gayanga...**

**Purvi : hain hain... Kue nahi.. Main hu naa.. (she beat her tounge as she teashing sachin for same line)**

**Purvi :😌😅 bo.. Main call karti hu...**

**She called salunkha...**

**Salunkha : hain purvi bolo.. Kye phone kiya...**

**Purvi : sir kya aap mera ghar Aa sakte hai abhi?**

**Salunkha : kue kya huya?**

**Purvi : bo.. Mujhe na ak paper mila hai.. Jis mai kuch likha ha par dikhy nahi de raha hai... Use dekh na hai...**

**Salunkha : jo dikhaya nahi de raha hain.. Use dakh na ki kya zarrurat hai...**

**Purvi : aap mare help ranga yea nahi...**

**Salunkha : Aa re main to majhak kar raha tha.. Acha main abhi ata hu.. Ok..**

**Purvi : OK...****(cut the call)**

**Sachin :Maan gaye..**

**Purvi : hain..**

**Sachin : wow... Par kesa..**

**Purvi : sab se pyaar sa Baat karti hu main.. Tumhare tarhain kharus nhi hu main...**

**Sachin : excuse me.. Main abhi kharus nahi hu...**

**Purvi :hain bo to hain... Kharus pan ki kali badal deera deera hat (moving) rahi hai... Bo bhi mari chatra chaya Mein reha ne ka liya...**

**Sachin : OK.. Madam ji... Aap abhi aram kijiya main aap ka liya soup bana ke la raha hu...**

**Purvi : tum hain khana banana bhi Aata hai..**

**Sachin : hain (he went to the kitchen and made some soup for her..)**

**Sachin :(giving her a bowl of soup) lo tumhara soup taiyar hain... Check it..**

**Purvi forwording her hand to take a spoon but she felt a pain in her leg...**

**Purvi : Ahh...**

**Sachin : kya huya dard ho raha hain zyada.. Tum ruko...**

**Sachin take the spoon and sat beside her.. He Start to feeding her...**

**A couple of wind hits them.. Purvi's open hair fly in their rhythm.. A single thing of nature is still like earth stop it's movement.. They had a cute eye look.. Today they are so close that they can hare their heartbeat of each other... Sachin try to say something but can't..**

**And their this cute moment became spoiled for a door bell...**

**Both of them feel embarrass..**

**Sachin : Aa main dakh ta hu...**

**He went to open the door... Opening the door, he found salukha in front of him..**

**Seeing him, salunkha looked at name Plat and than him..**

**Salunkha : main sahi ghar pa aya hu na?**

**Sachin : hai sir aap ak dam sahi ghar pa aya hain.. Andar ayea sir..**

**Salunkha entered the room.. Sachin closed the door..**

**Sachin : sir yea ha ayea.. (they went to the purvi's room)**

**Salunkha : Aa re purvi... Kya huya..?**

**Purvi : sir bo kuch nahi...**

**Salunkha : kya kuch nahi.. Sahi sahi bolo kya huya..**

**Sachin : bo sir goli chu ke nikal gaye hain..**

**Salunkha : par kesa?**

**Sachin told him everything..**

**Salunkha : Maar bao ga tum dono mujhe...**

**Purvi : nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hoga...**

**Salunkha : thik hain thik hain.. Ab bo paper dikho..**

**Sachin : yea lijiy sir.. Salunkha sir check it with UV rays.. But nothing appeared..**

**Salunkha : is Mein to kuch bhi nahi hai...**

**Purvi : sir aisa kesa ho sakta hain... Yea papre ak admi ki inner pocket Mein thi to.. Kuch to khas hoga... Barna bo Issa itna sambhal ke kue rakhe ga...**

**Salunkha : hain bo to hain..**

**Thinking a moment..**

**Purvi : sachin ak kam karo... Kitchen Mein jao or ak lemon Lao...**

**Sachin : lemon ka kya karogi..**

**Purvi : pehela tum lao to sahi or knife bhi lana OK...**

**Sachin bring lemon and knife..**

**Sachin yea lo..**

**Purvi : or waha mera hair dryer hain bo bhi leke aao..**

**Sachin : OK...**

**Purvi : ab lemon juice ko is pa spread karo..**

**Sachin do the same...**

**Purvi : ab isa hair dryer sa dry Karo...**

**Sachin do it and say "ho gaya"**

**Purvi : ab Issa light mein rakh ka dekho kuch dekhy deta hain yea nahi...**

**Sachin : Humm... Kuch spot spot sa dikhy de raha hain...dekho...**

**Purvi and salunkha check it..**

**Salunkha : hain yeaha to Sirf kuch circle hain...**

**Sachin main dalhta hu... Purvi laptop kaha hai..**

**Purvi : waha..**

**Sachin checking the paper in laptop..**

**Suddenly salunkha notice the soup..**

**Salunkha :. Yea soup kis ne banaya..**

**Purvi : bo.. (Salunkha take a spoon of soup.. And next moment he fetch up it..)**

**Purvi : sir are you ok?**

**Salunkha : itna gatiya khana kis na banaya... Nahi namak hai or nahi kuch or..**

**Purvi : bo sir order kiya tha...**

**Salunkha : dubara kabhi maat karna...**

**Purvi : hmm..**

**Salunkha : thik hain to main abhi chal ta hu... Kuch mila to bata dena... Or purvi aapna khayal rakh na... Ok beta bye..**

**Both : bye...**

**Sachin came to her.. And check the soup... His expression became changed..**

**Sachin : sach Mein is Mein to namak ha hi nahi... Tum kesa kha rahi thi Yaar... Tumne mujhe bataya kue nahi.. Bas chup chap khati rahi... Mujhe bata na chahiya tha na..**

**Purvi : bo tumne itni pyaar sa mare liya banaya tha to main kesa bolti hain.. Tumhara dill dukh jata na... Isiliya...**

**They are fall into oblivion again..**

* * *

**_So how was it.. Tell me in the reviews...l'm late once again... Sorry sorry sorry for that... And thanks to all for your supports..._**

**_Keep read and review..._**

**_Love u all... Tc.. Bye... _**


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys, here is the next update..

They came out from their own world..

Sachin : thank you... Meri insult hone sa bacha ne ka liya.. (say calmly and sweetly)

Purvi smile.. But her phone rang.. It was Daya..

Purvi: hain bhai bolo..

Daya : purvi tu jaha kahi bhi ha jaldi sa HQ pohucho..

Purvi: any thing serious bhai..?

Daya : hai bo dcp sir ne meeting bulaya hai..tu jaldi sa aaja..

Purvi : OK.. (cut the call)

Sachin : kya huya?

Purvi : dcp sir na HQ Mein ak meeting bulayi hain.. Mujhe jana hoga..

Sachin : par tumhain to chot lagi hai.. Tum kesa jaogi..

Purvi : jana to padega.. Sayad kuch urgent hain..

Sachin : thik hain par main tumhe drop kar deta hu..

Purvi : par agar kisi na dakh liya to...kisi ka chodo agar dcp sir ne dakh liya to kya karo ga..

Sachin : umm.. To fir hum taxi sa jate hai.. Agar koye hoga to main nahi uthrun ga.. Ok..

Purvi : hmm.. Thik hai.. Main ready huke aati hu..

Sachin :hm..

After 5 to 10 minutes she came and moved to the HQ.. There were no one.. Everyone were in the conference room.. Purvi entered in the conference room.. And the meeting would started after 10 minutes..

Dcp sir : maine tum sab ko yea ha bulaya hai kuch dikha ne ka liya.. (he started a video in projector)

In video a person was setting in darkness..

Person : hello everyone.. Pehecha na mujhe.. Kon hu main.. Agar tum soch raha ho ki is gang ka master mind..(smile) To fir sahi soch raha ho... par kya kar sakte ho tumlog hai... Kuch nahi.. Tumhare us bebakuf offecer ka bajha sa.. Tum logo ko kitni taklif utha na padha... Bar na tum log to us din mare admi ko pakar ka sare sach ugal leta... Par kya tum logo ko pata hai ki.. Mare un admi ko kuch pata nahi tha.. Hahaha (laughing loudly) ..main tum logo ka tarhai bebakuf nahi hu jo sab ko aapne bare main Bata ta firu... Tche Tche (made a sound) faltu Mein Hi us offecer ko suspend kar diya... Main to ak Baat bata na to bhul hi gaya.. Main aaj hi bomb blast kar na wala hu...rok sako to rok lo...hahahah (laughed loudly) your time starts now... Bye... Good luck... See you soon... (the video ended)

Dcp sir : yea bola hai.. Is na... Ab kya kare.. Nahi humare pass koye clue hai or nahi time... Acp kuch karo jaldi.. Pata nahi kitni massum zindagi dhao pa laga hai..

Everyone became silent and also tensed.. Suddenly purvi broke the silence..

Purvi : sir... I want to say something...

**On the other hand.. **

Sachin was trying to find some other clue from the paper in the taxi.. But unfortunately found nothing... His phone rang..

Sachin : hai.. Purvi bolo.. Meeting hogaya hai kya..

Purvi : tum abhi conference room Mein aao..

Sachin :(in shock) what.. Kya tum ne sab ko sab kuch bata diya hai kya..

Purvi : bo...hai..

**In the conference room.. **

Sachin was standing in front of everyone one.. His head was in lowered position.. He couldn't meeting his eyes with others..

Dcp sir : abhi muh latka ke khare raha na ka Waqt nahi hain..

Sachin to acp sir : sir yea mila hain.. (showing him the paper)

Acp sir : kuch mila kya is sa..

Purvi : nahi sir...

Daya : ak minute jara bo Mumbai ka map pana..

Pankaj : ji sir.. Yea lijiya..

Daya : thanks..

He put the map on the table and thh paper on it.. He marked every circle on the map..

Abhijeet : sir yea to local market area hai..

Acp sir : is sa achi jaga to ho hi nahi sakta bomb blast ka liya...

Abhijeet : hai sir yea hai bhir (crowd) to hoga Par security nahi..

Daya : hai sir is sa achi jaga ho hi nahi sakta bomb blast ka liya..

Dcp sir : to fir main defence force ka other teams ko informed kar deta hu... Kue ki itni sari jaga t m log akela nahi sambhal sakta...

Acp sir : mai bomb scout ka team ko informed kar ta hu... Pata nahi kis type ka bomb hoga...

Informing to the other team, they moved to the market.. (one of them)

They search every where but found no result..

Daya : koye labarish chiz Mein bomb hai.. Yea fir suicide bomber hain.. Humme to yea bhi nahi pata..

Purvi : bhai us ful (flower) wali ka pass jo suitcase hai bo kuch jyada hi safe sutra nahi lag raha hai..

Abhijeet: hai or kuch jyada hi mahanga (costly) bhi..

Daya : puch ta hai... (they moved to the woman)

Daya : maa ji..

Woman : hai beta bolo..

Daya :yea jo suitcase hai kya yea aap ka hai?

Woman : nahi beta yea mera nahi hai..

Sachin : what..? To fir aap ka pass kesa?

Woman : bo ak admi aaya tha.. Usne kuch paisse diya or kaha ki yea suitcase main aapni pass rakhu.. Kuch der badh ake bo le gaya ga... Par beta huya kya hai... Or tum logo ka pass yea machine kue hai..

Daya : aain... Kuch nahi bas aise hi... Hum yea suitcase dakh na Chahata hai..

Woman :par kisi or ki chiz main kase?

Abhijeet : maa ji humlog CID sa hai...

Bomb scout check the suitcase.. And yes bomb was in it... They were success to refuse it...common people became very sceard... But our offecer handle all the situation..

On the other hand acp sir and dcp sir also success to refuse all the bomb..

**In the bureau.. **

Dcp sir : (hesitanting) Aa.. good work.. Acp.. Sach main tumhare team ka jabab nahi... Good work sachin...

Everyone's expression was like 😵😵😵😵..

Abhijeet(whisper to Daya) : yea to gajab ho gaya Daya... Kya meri kan thik to hai... Ak minute main zinda to hu na... Dcp ka muh sa tarif... 😱😱😱Mera sar gum raha hai💫💫... Daya tu zinda to hain na... (looking towords Daya)

Daya :😵😵😵😵.. 😶.. Pata nahi... Sayad nahi..

Dcp sir : yea tum log kya khusur fusur kar raha ho hai..

Abijeet : kuch nahi sir.. Hum to bas.. (try to smile but can't)..

Dco sir : sachin back to your duty... And I hope you will not repeated your fault..

Sachin : yes sir...

Watchman entered...

Watchman : sir ak parcel aya hai.. Yea lijiya..

Pankaj going to open it..

Acp sir : nahi pankaj.. Maat kholo.. Bomb ho sakta hai.. Pehela check karo..

Frede check the box with bomb detector..

Frede : sir is Mein koye Baat mb nahi hai..

Acp sir fir bhi dhyan sa khulo..

Frede : OK sir.. (he open it) yea kya... Yea to ak CD hai..

Daya : CD..? Chalao jara..

Frede start the vedio.. Same person was present in the video... Person was in very anger..

Person : sachin yea tune acha nahi kiya...main to bapas zarrur aunga.. Intazar kar na mera.. Sachin.. (video end)

Daya : sir yea to dhamki de raha hai..

Acp sir : hmm..sachin alert raha na..

Sachin :ok.. Sir..

Acp sir : tum log aaj ghar ja sakta ho...

All :ok..

Purvi couldn't walking properly.. Sachin helped her.. Even she Don't asked him for help.. Daya notice that..

Daya went to purvi..

Daya : pari ... Tu thik to ho na..

Purvi :😶😶.. 😃😃.. Hai mujhe kya huga.. I'm alright...

Daya 😕😕 sach Mein...sahi sahi batao.. (Daya looked at sachin.. And sachin turned his face opposite side)

Daya to sachin : sachin humhai kue pasina Aa raha hai..

Sachin : bo.. Garmi hai na.. To..

Daya : tum hai main bata du.. Ki AC 24 pa chal raha hai...

Sachin : o hai...

Daya : pari gussa mat dila mujhe..

Purvi understood that she couldn't hide it..

Sachin : sir... Bo jangle mein firing ka Waqt purvi ko goli lag gayi.. 😔 Sorry sir yea sab kuch mari wajha se huya hai.. Mujhe purvi ko leke nahi jana chahiya tha... Mujhe yea pehela soch na chahiya tha ki jangle mein Purvi ki Jan ko khatra ho sakta tha.. Sorry sir.. Please aap use maat daat na.. 😔.

Now Daya looked at purvi who was in fear..

Purvi :bhai.. Sorry.. Mujhe bata na chahiya tha.. 😔..

Daya : virat ji sahi kaha raha tha... Teri ache sa dhyan rakh na parega.. Kue ki tu aapna dhyan nahi rakhti hai..goli lagi hai or mujhe bata na bhi zaruri nahi samjha... Kitni Dard huya hoga.. Or mujhe bataya bhi nahi.. Abhi itni bhi bari nhi huyi hai tu ki sara decision tu khud hi lagi... Ab ghar chal.. Tujhe aram ki zarurat hai..dabai liya hai na? Bohut Dard ho raha hai na? (say calmly) Daya hold her palm.. Tujhe pata hai na ki main tujhe sa kit na pyaar kar ta hu.. Agar tujhe kuch ho jata to.. Main anu ko to pehela hi kho chuka hu.. Par main tujhe nahi kho sakta... Promise kar ki age sa aisa nahi go ha.. Tu har ak choti sa choti Baat mujhe bataya gi.. Bar na main aapna promise thod dhuga..

Purvi eyes become teary "bhai aap yea.. Bol raha hai.. I promise ki main kabhi bhi kuch oahi chu paungi aap sa"

Daya : thik hai ab chal..

Purvi nodded.. All left the bureau..

At 9:30 purvi called Daya..

Purvi : bhai kya kar raha ho?

Daya : file check kar raha hu kue? Tari tabiyat to thik ha na..?

Purvi : hai hai bhi bo sab to thik hai.. Par mujhe na abhi bahar kuch khane ka Maan kar raha hai..

Daya : hai to bol kya order kar na hai?

Purvi : order nahi kar na hai... Mujhe restaurant jana hai..

Daya : oyaaa... Aapni tabiyat dakhi hai.. Restaurant jana hai.. Abhi kahi nahi jaya gi tu.. Samjhi..

Purvi : bhai.. 😣.. Please... Please.. Please.. 😭😭Pleasee...bhai..

Daya : thik.. Hai..Kaha jana hai..

Purvi : faster frying...

Daya :Tu ready ho ja main aata hu..

Purvi : 😁thanks bhai.. (cut the call)..

**In the restaurant... **

Purvi and Daya take a seat. Purvi called the waiter..he for wording a card to her and purvi ordered the food.. Daya was restless.. He try to saw someone.. But can't as a man sat between daya and shreya he unknown person.. Purvi noticed that. Purvi also looked at the same direction..

Purvi : kya huya bhai.. Aap bar bar waha kue dakh raha hai..

Daya : kuch nahi... Bo..

Purvi : ok..

Mainwhile waiter served the food and they start to feed..

Suddenly the person who sat betwee Daya and the unknown person was receded. Now Daya can see the person clearly.. And he was in shock.. The spoon fall from his hand..

Purvi : kya huya bhai.. And now she also looked at the same place.. 😮😮.. Bhai are you ok..

Daya : hai.. Hai.. Mujhe Kya Hoga.. (clearing his throat) main bilkul thik hu..

Purvi : acha... (but in mind) 😂😂😂😂.. Yeppee... (now she react serious) bhai... Kya huya.. Aap unhai aise kue dakh raha hai... Agar aap ko Baat karni hai to jayea na...

Daya :😞.. Nahi choro Jane do..

Purvi : kue..

Daya : bo log aapna dinner kar raha hai.. Un dono ka bich Mein Mai.. 😞..

Purvi : oo hain yea bhi sahi hai.. Lakin** shareya **kis ka sath dinner kar rahi hai..

Daya:kya?

Purvi : I mean.. Shareya na kabhi bhi kaha nahi kuch inka bare main... Mujhe laga ki aap ko pata hoga.. (In mind) 😂

Daya :😞.. Nahi.. (pov) shareya na tu kuch nahi bataya.. Is ka bare mai.. Kahi yea shareya ka.. Boyfriend to nahi... 😭😭... Main use passand karta hu... Ab yea main kesa kahu.. 😞.. Nahi nahi aisa nahi ho sakta... Agar hota to mujhe zarrur batati.)

Purvi (pov) : lagta hai plan kam kar raha hai.. 😀..

Flash back...

Purvi called shareya..

Shareya :hai bol..

Purvi : busy hain kya tu..

Shareya : hai do taiyar ho rahi thi..

Purvi : kis liya...

Shareya : bo mera cousin aya tha.. To bo kal ghar chala gayega.. Isiliya mai or bo dinner ka liya bahar ja raha hai..

Purvi : oo acha..

Shareya : tune kis liya phone kiya?

Shareya : mai to bas aise hi bore ho raha tha to phone Kiya tha.. Besa konsi resturant.. Main Jaa rahi hai tu..

Shareya : faster frying..

Purvi : OK chal bye..

Flash back end..

Purvi :bhai.. Kaha kho gaya..

Daya : hai kuch nahi..

Purvi : bhai... Kahi aap yea to nahi soch raha hai na ki yea sharya ka boyfriend hai...

Daya : Aa.. Nahi main aisa kuch kue sochun ga..

Purvi : hai... Bo to hai... Aap Ko Kya.. Or besa bhi shareya aap ko kue batane lagi..ki.. Kis kis ne usa propose kiya..sahi kaha na bhai..

Daya :pari jaldi sa khana finish karo... Mujhe koye kam yad agya hai..

Purvi : kya bhai aap bhi..

Purvi finished her dinner but not Daya.. And left for home.. Shareya was unaware about all of this..

**Next Daya, in the bureau.. **

Daya was working in his laptop.. Purvi and sachin staring at him..

Purvi :(loudly) sachin tumhai pata hai.. Mai na aapni ak dost ka liya bohut paresan hu..

Sachin: kue?

Purvi : bo ak ladki sa pyaar karta tha...par uski himmat hi nahi huya us ko kuch bolne ki.. Or aaj use koye or guma raha hai..

Sachin : so sad.. Par us ladki ki dill Mein kiya hai pata lagaya nahi tha kya?

Purvi : ab yea to bo hi Jane..

Sachin : agar us ladki ki dill ki Baat Jan ka propose kar deta to.. Sayad aaj muh lat ka ke nahi betha hota...

Daya (pov) : mai kaha muh lat ka ke betha huya hu... Oo hai yea log mare Baat thodi na kar raha hai...

On the other side purvi and sachin evilly smile...

So.. How was it? Simple hai na... But next will be different.. To kesa laga aap logo ko bata na maat bhula...

Thank you so much to all of you for your supports...

Roobi and Aroma : firstly thank you for review..dear main investigaing story likhungi but.. Not right now... Aap thoda sa wait kijiya... Love you... Tc..

Guest : sorry dear maine MDKNJ update nahi kiya.. Actually I'm very disappointed with the number of reviews.. Mujhe laga ki sayad story achi nahi na.. Isiliya... Lakin aapne kaha hai to zarrur update da dungi.. Thanks for your review.. Love you.. Tc...

Keep read and review

Love you all... Tc... Bye...


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys ..here is the next update...

Previous chapter bohut hi simple tha..or yea thoda sa romantic kar na ki kosis karungi ... Hope ki aap logo ko achi lage...

Nikita: thanks dear ki aap ko daya sir wali part achi lagi... Actually dear mera koye aapna bhai nahi hai...that's all my imagination... Thanks for your review..love you dear..tc...

Nav : thanks yaar ki aap ki account mein problem hai fir bhi aapne as a guest review kiya.. Yea sach hai ki aapki or mari friendship koye judge nahi kar sakti... Love you dear.. Tc...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...

Let's start it...

**In the daya's house.. **

Daya was unable to sleep .he was staring the moon and had some memorise...

**Flash back..**

Thay were investigation about a kidnapping near the levee...

Shareya: daya sir sambhal ke..pani bohut hai...

Daya: 😳hmm...tum bhi dakh ke chal na ok...

Shareya : hmm..

Next moment shareya was fall and daya tried to help her but he also fall in the water..

Abhijeet: 😁😀😀 sambhal ke hai..😉..

Both were embarrassed 😳😳..

**Flash back end...**

Daya realise a sigh...

**Flash back...**

One day shareya , daya ,and sachin setting in a coffee shop...they were discussing about movies...

Shareya: daya sir kya aap ne bo movie ke bare mein suna hai...

Daya: konsa...

Shareya: bohi jis main do cid offecer ak dusre ke pyaar mein par jate hai...😊..

Sachin smile secretly..😄

Daya: aah nahi to...😕..

Sachin : 😮..(pov) in ka kuch nahi ho sakta...

Shareya: 😒ok..😞..

**Flash back end...**

Daya talk to himself...

Daya: usne koye kasar nahi chodi thi.. Mujhe samjha ne ka liya ki bo mujhe sa pyaar karti hai...main hi kuch zyada kar gaya...jab mujhe pata tha ki bo mujhe pyaar karti hai to mujhe bhi aapni dill ki baat use kehe dena chahiya tha... 😔..ab kya karu..kya maine use puchu ki kon tha bo ladka jis se bo itni hass hass ke baate kar rahi thi...nahi abhi to bohut raat ho gaya hai...kya sochegi bo...kya karu..abhi ko bolu kya..nahi nahi bo to tarika ko impress kar ne mein busy hai..to kya pari...aa re nahi bo to bohut choti hai...(and he got a video call.. it was purvi ..)

Daya : main na tera bare mein hi soch rahi thi...

Purvi: (smile) acha par kue..

Daya:(pov) ab yea kesa bolu..

Purvi: bolo bolo kis liya yad kar raha the ..kahi koye kam to nahi..

Daya: nahi aisa kuch nahi hai..

Purvi: ok...

Daya: hmm...😞..

Purvi: kya huya bhai aap ki muh uthda huya kue hai...

Daya: kaha ..uthda huya hai..actually mera muh hi aisa hai...tune peheli bar notice kiya hai.😒..😔...

Purvi:😀😀nice joke bhai...

Daya:😭😭😭😭😭...

Purvi: kya huya bhai...aap ro kue raha ho...

Daya: ro kue raha hu..tu to aise puch rahi jesa tujhe to kuch pata hi nahi hai...😭..

Purvi: aa re mujhe kesa pata hoga..bhai..

Daya: kue kya tu mera sath aaj resturent nahi gaye thi.. ti fir itna lamba choda bill kisne banaya...

Purvi: hai to kya huya main aap ki bahen hu...na..

Daya: main bill ki baat nahi kar raha hu...

Purvi: to fir...

Daya: 😦...parii...

Purvi: samajh gaye...bhai...

Daya: to ab kya kare...kuch bol na..pari..

Purvi: aap ne hi to kaha tha ki main bhi bohut choti hu...in sab ke liya...yad hai na aap ko...

Daya: hai...bo...to...choda na yea sab...pari.😀..

Purvi: thik hai..😃..to kuch socha hai ki kesa shareya ko propose karo ga...

Daya:😨...propose...(he said this loudly)

Purvi: aap aise kue chila raha ho...jesa ki main aap ko darwaza (door) thod ne sa rok raha hu...

Daya: nahi matlab...

Purvi: kya nahi bhai..

Daya: aise kise...us sa to pucha bhi nahi...

Purvi:mujhe nahi pata tha ki propose puch ke kiya jata hai...

Daya: pari...kya tune shareya sa pucha ki bo ladka kon tha..

Purvi: nahi bhai...or main kya puchti ...hai...or chodo...puch bhi liya...agar usne pucha ki main aisa kue puch rahi hu .. to main kya bolti ki tujhe kisi or ja sath dakh ka bhai ko jealous feel ho raha hai...ki bhai tujhe sa pyaar karte hai par dar raha hai tujhe bol ne ka liya...aap hi bolo bhai... (Suddenly a voice interput)

Person: don't worry sir...main hu na aap ke sath...aap bilkul bhi chinta maat ki jiya...

Daya: main to chinta nahi karunga par tujhe zarrur kar na padhe ga...itni raat ko tum purvi ke ghar kya kar raha ho sachin...

Sachin: plan bana raha tha or kya..

Purvi to sachin: 😬..

Sachin:😛😛...

Daya:kesa plan?..

Sachin: sorry..😅..(to daya) sir bo main us case ki details lena aya tha...to aap dono ki conversation suna to laga ki aap logo ko thoda sa help kardu...

Purvi: thanks sachin...

Daya: to mujhe kya kar na hai ab..

Purvi : aap ko kuch nahi kar na hai...jo kar na hoga bo sab hum kar lange..aap to bas thoda sa romantic hone ki practice kijiya...

Daya: ok...(actually he didn't listen her sentence carefully)

Purvi:😂😂...

Daya: ak minute...kya..romantic...pariii...

Purvi: chalo bhai...abhi aap so jao...good night...

Daya: good night...

Sachin: good night sir...

Daya: good night...😊..(cut the call and going for his bed)

**On the other hand...**

Purvi: tumhai kisne kaha bich mein ane ke liya...

Sachin: 😃...sorry kaha na maine..

Purvi: ok...but kal pura kam time pa ho jana chahiya..

Sachin: hai hai...ho jaye ga...

Purvi: chalo ab niklo...mujhe so na hai...

Sachin: hai to main konsi raat mein jaag ne wala hu...

Purvi: tumhara koye varosa nahi hai... Good night..

Sachin: good night...(he left the house)

**Next morning..in the bureau...**

Daya was looking nervous...everyone confused with his behaviour... Including shareya...so shareya came to him...

Shareya: daya sir aap kuch nervous lag raha hai...kuch huya hai kya...

Daya(smile): nahi ...to..(pov) abhi bari fikar ho raha hai mera...kal nahi tha kya jab tum us ladke ke sath thi..😒...

Shareya : ok...(and she went to her desk)

Daya: chali bhi gaye...or ak bar bhi nahi pucha...agar puchti to bata deta...😞..

Abhijeet came to him..

Abhijeet : daya mujhe tujh sa kuch kam hai...

Daya: kya...

Abhijeet: yea file le or ratta mar...

Daya opened the file and take a look of it...it was a file but not related to their work it was different...

Daya: yea sab kya hai...

Abhijeet:acha hai na maine likha hai...😊..

Daya: hai to main kya karu...

Abhijeet: kya karu...areh tujhe yea sab bol na hai shareya ko aaj...dekh jo jo likha huya hai sab padh ache sa hai...agar koye problem ho to batana ok...

Daya: hm..

Abhijeet: good...(he went for his work)

**In the evening...**

Purvi: bhai...

Daya: hmm..😞..

Purvi: kya huya aap ki muh aisa sukha huya aam papar kue lag rahi hai...aaj kitna important din hai app ke liya...or aap hai ki...ab please smule kijiya...

Daya smile...purvi also...

Purvi: ab chale...

Daya: hai...par kya shareya maanegi...

Purvi: uski tension aap maat kijiya..main kis liya hu hai...

Daya:(smile) ok...tu baat karle...

Purvi: hmm...( she went to purvi)

Purvi: kya kar rahi hai.?

Shareya: yaar dekh na pankaj ki file mujhe complete karni padrahi hai...

Purvi: kue?

Shareya: use aapni game complete karna hai isiliya...

Purvi: kya...

Shareya: hai...

Purvi: sun na yaar aaj chal na kahi gumne chalte hai ... Please mana maat kar na...

Shareya: par tu dakhi rahi hai na...

Purvi: agar..yea kam na ho to kya chalegi mera sath...

Shareya: hai par kaha jana hai...

Purvi: bo main tujhe badh mein batati hu...ak minute hai...(she wrnt to pankaj...where he and frede was busy in their game)

Purvi: kya chal raha hai yea hai ..

Pankaj: yaar tujhe dikhy nahi de raha hai game chal raha hai...

Purvi: hai bo to dikhy de rahi hai...par aap na kam chod ke...

Pankaj:(say sofftly) kis ne kaha tujhe..

Purvi: shareya ne...

Pankaj:😌😌...bo to main bas..

Purvi: sachin ko bulau kya...mujhe na bari yad aa rahi hai unki...

Pankaj: tujhe.. yad karne ki zarrurat nahi hai...main hu na...aahh...shareya..tum chodo main kar lunga...

Shareya: (smile)sachi...

Pankaj: hai yaar...

Purvi: ab to jaa sakti hai na tu...

Shareya smile..."yes"

Daya became very happy..

Purvi: to fir main tera ghar aaunga 8 bajhe aunga ok ..

Shareya: done...

Daya ,purvi left the bureau ...after some time others also ...

**In shareya's house at 8 pm...**

Shareya 's door bell rang ...she opened the door...

Shareya woth her smiling face"aa ja..."

Purvi entered..."ready"

Shareya: hai...

Purvi looked at her fron head to leg...

_She ware a normal top and jeans.._

Purvi : yea kya pehena hai...

Shareya: kue kapda pehena hai ... Thik nahi hai kya ... (She checked herself)

Purvi: nahi bilkul bhi nahi...chal dikha kya kya hai tera cupboard mein...

Geting ready, they left the place ... Reached to a beach ...

They entered in the beach...both of them looking like angel...shareya wear a one piece which was red in colour with some makeup...with a short gold chain and a bracelet .. her hair was open...and a black high hills was in her foot...

On the other hand purvi also wear a one piece which was black in colour with minimum makeup ... Like a baby pick colour was on her her lips...a thin layer of kajal was under her eyes...and her cheeks were naturally pich in colour...she had nothing...only a pair of black high hills in her foots...both of them were looking so beautiful that anyone get a heart attack for them...

Our daya and sachin was lost in their beauty...daya in shareya and sachin in purvi..

They couldn't moved their eyes from them...

Shareya was looking hare and there..

Shareya: purvi yaha to party chal raha hai yaar...

Purvi: hai wapa pe couples party chal raha

Shareya: ok...

Purvi noticed daya and sachin ..she signal them...but they were very busy to stareing them...she signal them for the second time...but all in vain...

Purvi(pov): gosh in sa kuch nahi hoga...(to shareya) shareya tu ruk main bhi aye...

Shareya: par kaha ja rahi hai mujhe yaha akele chod me...

Purvi: sirf do minuts...(she left the place)..

Shareya:purvii...

Purvi went where daya and sachin was..

Purvi: excuse me ...now it's your turn...

Daya:..ok..

Purvi smile and hug him "good luck bhai.."

Daya smile and went to her...

Shareya suddenly feels a palm touched her palm and hold her...

Shareya looked at him and shock...

Shareya: aap yeaha...

Daya said nothing ..he was walking towords some where..and she followed him...they reached in front of a stage...the stage was covered with multiple flowers and heart shapes balloons and some... there were a red carpet which was covered with rose's pleats...daya forwording his hand ..shareya was looked at him surprisingly ..

Daya: please...

Shareya puts her hand on his hand...now they start to walk over the carpet and reached to the stage...all over the way she just looking at him...now they are standing in the middle of the stage...

Daya: that's all for you...

Shareya(smile): for me?

Daya: yes my angel...

Shareya was very heppy ...

Daya removing her some hair from her right eye...and said "hum to fana ho gaye unki akho ko dakh kar , na jane bo ayana kesa dakhte hunga..."

Shareya smile with her shyness...

(a/n - ya jo shayari kr daya ka lines ha bo mujhe navu ne guggest kiya hai...so thank you so much my dear)

Daya :shareya mujhe na hi koye filmi stayle ata hai or na hi kuch lines yad karke bol na main jo bhi bolun ga bo sirf or sirf mari dill ki bawaz hoga...

shareya main nahi janta k ya sab kesa aur kab huya ...

Main to bus itna hi janta hoon k mujhe tumhari chulbuli baate bohot passand aane lagi hai...

Main bus itna hi jaanta hoon k jab bhi tum mere samne nahi hoti bus tumhari hi fikar logi reheti hai..

Main bus itna hi jaanta hoon k ab tumhare bina zindegi zindegi nahi lagta ...saza lagta hai...

Tumhare bina zindagi aisi hai jaise kisi bekasoor ko umar kaid ka saza mila ho...

Shareya main tumhari dill ki is khusuraat si salaakho k piche tumhari kaid mein raha na chata hoon...

Kya tum mujhe kaid kar ne ko tyar ho...

He sat ok his keen and forwording her hand...

Will you marry me...

Shareya's eyes became wet with happiness... She had no words...her cheek was became red for her shyness...shareya smile and a drop of tear fall from her eyes...she put her hand gently...and said"yes"...daya stands properly and remove a ring..and slide it into her finger...every one clamping their hands...both was very haapy... Shareya looking at everyone ..she hug him and daya too...

Sachin and purvi was looking them from side... Purvi hug sachin ...

Purvi: i'm so happyyyyy...bhai..ko uska pyaar mil gaya...yaaaa...

Sachin was happy...he feel something but he don't know about that...but still he feel some thing strange..he found a happiness in purvi's happiness...his eyes were fixed at her...

Purvi(smile) kya huya...

Sachin simply nidded his head in no...

Purvi: ok...(smile)

A person say in microphone and grabe everybody's attention "ladys and gentlemans...yea hassin saam aise pyaar karne walo ke nam...to kya ak pyarra sa couples dance kue na ho jaye...kya kisi ko atraz hai..."

All "nahi" ...

Person "so let's start a romantic song"...

All"yes"...

Daya : kya tum mera sath dance karna passand karogi...

Shareya: main aap se pyaar karti hu...mujhe aap ki sab kuch passand hai...to dance kar na kue passand nahi hogi...both smile and went to tje dance area...

**The song start...**

**Itni mohabbat karo na**

**Main doob na jaaun kahi**

**(all start their dance including dareya but not our sachivi)**

**Waapas kinaare pe aana**

**Main bhool na jaauh kahi**

**Someone to savhivi: aap log khare kue hai... camon yaar..and drag them to the dance area...**

**Dekha jabse chehra tera **

**( Sachivi's eyes getting meet..they looking at each other)**

**Main toh hafton se soya nahi**

**(Someone hit purvi and she lost her balence she hold sachin...for that they became very close and some how they start to danceing)**

**Bol do na zara dill mein jo hai chhipa**

**Main kisi sa kahunga nahi**

**Main kisi sa khahunga nahi..**

**Mujhe neend aati nahi hai akele**

**Khawabo mein aaya karo**

**Nahi chal sakunga tumhare bina main **

**Mera tum sahara bano**

**Ik tumhe chahne ke alaawa **

**Hur kuch hamse hoga nahi**

**(Sachivi were lost in each other)**

**Bol do na zara **

**dill mein jo hai chhipa **

**Main kisi sa kahunga nahi×2...**

**Humari kami tum ko mahsoos hogi**

**Bhiga dengi jab baarishein **

**Main bhar kar ke laaya hoon**

**Aankhon mein apni**

**Aduri si kuch khwahishein**

**Rooh se chahne wale aashiq**

**Baatein jismon ki karte nahi**

**Bol do na zara**

**Dill mein jo hai chhipa **

**Main kisi se kahunga nahi**

**Bol do na zara **

**Dill main jo hai chhipa**

**Main kisi se kahunga nagi**

**Main kisi sa kahunga nahi...**

**Song end but oue sachivi were lost in each other...(wink)...**

* * *

**So how was it...bata na maat bhool na ok...**

**Thanks for your supports...**

**Keep read and review...**

**Love you all...tc...**

**Bye...**


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys...here is the next update..

I am very happy ki aap logo ko previous chapter acha laga...thanku you so much your supports...love you all...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes..

Let's start it...

**Same night...**

There was a heavy rain..sachin was enjoying the rain through the window...sachin was thinking about someone..yes it was our purvi..he could saw and feel very moment which he was spend with purvi in the dance floor... He feel her eyes,nose ,lips...her every turned which she done at the dance floor...he feel her hair when it touched his body part...even he also thought that he was getting shivered when she was close very close to him...now his heartbeat getting high...he also remembered her hug... And a sweet smile creapt on his face unknowingly...suddenly he feel a hand on his head...

Kavita : beta chal so jaa ab bohut raat ho gayi hai...( Guys sachin said that he would came back to his family after solveing the case... So now he lived with his family) (kavita came in front of him) kya baat hai aaj mera beta akla akla hi musku raha hai...hmm...(said this with a big smile)

Sachin: 😳...nahi maa aisa kuch nahi bas barish dakh rahi thi...as in this year that's rain is the first rain in mumbai ..or aap ko to pata hi hai na ki mujhe barish kit na passand hai...

Kavita : (smile) hai beta ...par ab jaldi sa so jaa kal duty pe nahi jana hai kya?..

Sachin: hai maa...ok...(he lied on his bed)...good night beta...kavita give him a good night kiss on his forehead...sachin smile and slept...kavita put off the lights and left the room...

**On the other hand...**

Purvi was restless..she tried her best to get rid of his memories...but she failed..a clear picture of sachin's eyes were flashing by...she became sink in those eyes..she couldn't undersrand how to controlled herself...

Purvi(pov): yea kya ho raha hai...main zitni kosis kar rahi hu usa bhool na ki ...sachin mujhe uth na hi yad aa raha hai...uff purvi so jaa ab kal tujhe bureau bhi jana hai...par pata nahi yea bhi need kaha gayab ho gaya hai...need bhi nahi aa rahi hai...

Like that with the thought of each other they spend their whole night...

**Next day in the bureau...**

Everyone present in the bureau except daya and purvi...

Sachin : (pov) ya purvi or daya sir abhi yak nahi aaya ... Kya baat hai...daya sir to kabhi bhi late nahi hote hai...

After sometime both were came to bureau...sachin looked at her and she looked at sachin ..their eye were linked...but next moment both lowers their eyes..she went to her desk and stared her work...whole day they both were looked at each other once by once...and that's was not unnoticed by dareya...

**In the evening...**

They completed their work...and they were ready to went to their home..

Purvi to shareya: sun na...

Shareya: hm..bol na...

Purvi: (with a big smile) 😀..mujhe na kuch khane ka maan kar raha ... Chal na ice cream chal te hai...

Shareya:😀..maan to mera bhi ho raha hai...chal chalte ha...

Both smile...

Daya and sachin came to them..

Daya: kaha chal ne ki baate chal raha hai...

Purvi: bhai humme na ice cream khana hai...

Daya: hai to hum bhi chal te hai kue sachin..

Sachin: sir main..

Daya: hai tum...

Sachin: par bar kuch nahi chalo...

Sachin: ok...

Purvi: thank you bhai ...you are so sweet...😄...

Daya: chal ab...😀..

On the other hand shareya and daya talking with each other through their eyes..and shareya smile shyly..😳..

They reached to the ice cream parlour..and brouhgt it...they were walking(dareya were walking together and than next sachivi)... their were a flat where some chidren were playing...a girl was runing from opposite side and hit the sachin.. the girl had a ice cream which was fall from her hand...

Girl:😖...and going to start crying 😭..

Sachin became nervous 😓..and also felt bad for her...😞..

Sachin hold his ear and said"sorry..beta"and opened the packet of his ice cream...and give it to the girl...

Sachin: yea lo aap mera ice cream lelo..😀..

Girl took the ice cream 😀.."thank you uncle" and went to her friends..

Purvi:(pov) so...sweet...😊...and forwarding her ice cream...

Sachin: what?

Purvi: tumhare liya...😊..

Sachin: (smile) koye baat nahi purvi..ice cream khane ka maan to sab se zyada tumhara tha na...

Purvi: hai to kya huya...agar tum thoda sa loge to kuch nahi hoga samjhe...

Sachin: samjha.. But just one bite..ok...

Purvi: 😊..ok..and she feed him...(sachin's eyes fixed on her)

Sachin:😊..thanks...

Purvi: 😳... Welcome...

Sachin:😳...

Dareya saw this from some distance as they were far away from them...

Both smile...

Like that they came closer to each other day by day...

After two months a case reported...a dead body was found in a chemical lab...cops went to the lab for investigation...they found some clue...sachin and purvi seaching for some clue into the chemical lab...

Purvi and sachin entered into the lab...

Purvi: o god kitni thandi (cold) hai yeaha...(rubing her hand)

Sachin: hai bo to hai ...lab ki head ne kaha tha na ki yeaha bo log normal room tempareture ko bohut hi kam tempareture karne ki chemical yeha bana raha hai...sayad yea bo hi hai...

Purvi: hm...but bohot hi thanda hai...

Sachin: hm..chalo dekh ta hai kya milta hai...

They searching all the lab and finally found something...

Purvi: kuch mila kya?

Sachin: kuch to mila hai pata nahi yea kam ka hai bhi yea nahi...chalo acp sir ko dikhate hai...

Purvi: hm...

Sachivi went to the door..

Purvi: yea darwaza kesa band hai...maine to isa khuli rakhi thi...

Sachin: hai to kya huya...abhi khol lete hai...

He try to opened the door..but the door was not opened..

Purvi:😐..

Sachin:😕...yea khul kue nahi raha hai...lock fail ho gaya hai kya?

And he try it again and again...but he failed 😫...😧...

Purvi: ho gaya...

Sachin: hai...

Purvi: bahar kisi ko phone karo...nalayak...

Sachin took out his phone and open it...but...

Sachin: signal nahi hai...

Purvi: what...tum or tumhara phone...maine dakti hu...she took out her phone...😅..

Sachin :tumhara bhi nahi hai na ...

Purvi nodded her head in yes...

Purvi: ab kya kare yea ka temperature boht kam hai...mujhe bohot thand lag rahi hai...

Sachin: ak minute...maine fir sa dakhta hu...

He tried once again but failed .. now they were waiting for their team member...

The temperature of the room was too low. Both were feeling unwell..purvi was shivered and rubing her hands...sachin walking here and there...he ckecked his phone...but no result found...like that they passed ten minutes...purvi's condition was very bad .she was shivered badly...sachin noticed that but he couldn't do anything...he came to her and hug her to provide his body warm to her... She was shocked...and she tried to free herself..

Purvi: what are you doing?

Sachin grab her "agar main yea na karu to tum mar jaogi samjhi.."..

Purvi looked at his eyes and found nothing worry for her... She understand that he was right... It was a perfect moment...she feel a concern for her into his eyes... he care for her..she was looking at him...he forgotten every thing...on the other hand sachin had no a single trace of her feeling..he thought how to moved from here.. like that they spend more five minuts...and feel lack of oxygen..as the room was totally locked... They were separated from the hug..purvi stated to breathing fastly...sachin was also feeling unwell... Suddenly they heard a sound...it was daya...

Purvi : bhai...(but her voice was too low to heard..)

Daya unlock the door...and came to them...

Daya: tum log thik ho...pari tu thik hai...

Sachin: hai sir...

Purvi: nahi bhai...ab maine mar jaungi...agar maine yaha rahi to..

Daya and sachivi moved from the room...

**In daya's house..**

Purvi was setting on the couch..wrapping herself with a blanket...daya made a coffee for her...

Daya:pata nahi kis ne lock kar diya tha room...

Purvi:😦..lock kar diya tha...matlab...

Daya: matlab room bahar se lock tha...

Purvi:😬...pagal kahi ka...usne ka bar bhi check nahi kiya...aise hi lock kar diya... Ha...chi...(sneeze)

Daya: kya huya thand lag gaya kya..

Purvi: sayad...

Daya: main doctor ko bulata hu...

Purvi: nahi bhai zarurat nahi hai...

Daya: kya zarrurat nahi hai...

Purvi: bhai maime thodi der so lungi to thik ho jaungi...ok...(smile)..

Daya: (smile) ... Sure na...

Purvi nodded her head...

Daya: to fir tu abhi so jaa...

And he made her slept..

**In sachin's house...**

He feel guilty ..as today whatever he done with her.. After that she will create a bad image for him...he want to say sorry to her...but he can't...he feel very guilty..

Next daya all were busy to find out the culprit... Sachin didn't say a single word with purvi...purvi feel something fishy in his behavior...but said nothing...till tne evening they found the culprit .. they reached to the lab and caught the culprit...when they were returning ,purvi hold sachin's hand (at that place no one present ) ..

Sachin: kya huya?

Purvi: yea to tum mujhe baatao ki kya hiya hai..

Sachin:😞.. Matlab...

Purvi: kya matlab..puri din aaj mujhe sa baat nahi kya...mujhe ignore kiya...puch sakti hu kyu..

Sachin: bo...kuch nahi.

Purvi: kya kuch nahi hai...saf saf baato kya huya hai...

Sachin: bo...I feel very guilty..

Purvi: par kue?

Sachin: bo jo kal huya... But trust me mera koye galat erada nahi tha...😞..

Purvi smile and hug him ...she say in his ear.."i know sachin...and i have a trust on you" andv shepareted from the hug...

Purvi: ab ho gaya na hisab kitab pura...kal tume mujhe hug kiya tha...aaj maine tumhe kar diya...

Sachin smile...

Purvi: ab please yea muh bana kar mat gumna...ab chalo baki sab log hume dhund raha hunge...they went to their team nember...

After one week purvi want a leave to acp sir ..as she want to go to her house...and acp sir agree...

**In purvi's house...**

Purvi was busy to packing her her clothes... Suddenly her door dell rang...she opened the door...and it was our sachin...

Sachin: hi...

Purvi: hi...andar aao..

Sachin entered ...

Purvi : bolo...kya kam tha...

Sachin: kue ...agar kam na ho to kya maine nahi aa sakta...

Purvi: areh nahi aise baat nahi hai...tum to bura maan gaye...acha sorry...

Sachin: nahi yaar maine bura nahi maana ...maine to majhak kar raha tha... Actually maine to aise hi aaya tha...yea puch ne ka liya ke kitni dino ke liya ghar ja rahi ho...

Purvi: sirf one week ke liya...

Sachin smile "ok..sara packing ho gaya"

Purvi: hai...kuch naki hai...

Sachin:kitni jahe ki flight hai...

Purvi: aaj raat 8 bajhe..

Sachin: ok...kya maine drop kar du...

Purvi: nahi bo bhai ayenga ...

Sachin: ok good... Actually...(hesitately)

Purvi: hai bolo kya huya...

Sachin took out a box from his pocket..."bo maine tyhare liya yea laya tha..."

Purvi: ear ring...par kue?

Sachin: bo...us din ke badh bhi tumne mujhe dosti nahi thodi so...yea us dosti ka gift hai...

Purvi:😊..so sweet...thank you so much..

Sachin: tum pehanogi nahi...

Purvi: hai kue nahi pehaungi...abhi oehenti hu...

She took tne ear ring and wear it...but she was fail for the next one...

Purvi: yea dusra wala nahi ho rahi hai...

Sachin: mai e help kar deta hu...

He came to her and try to fix it...they were so close ... both were feels a shivered...he finished it quickly...

Purvi: thanks...

Sachin:it's ok...ghar pohoch ka phone kar dena ok...abhi maine chal ta hu...bye...

Purvi: ok...bye...

After sometime she moved towards the airport...

**In the sachin's house...**

Sachin:(pov) mujhe dar lag raha hai... God purvi jaldi sa jaldi mumbai bapas aa jani chahiya...

* * *

Ok... That's for today...yea chapter thoda sa chota ho gaya sorry guys... But kesa laga baata na maat bhool na...ok...

Thanks to all for your supports...

Keep read and review...

Love you all...tc...

Bye...


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys...how are you all ? Hope you all fine...sorry yaar maine hame sa hi late ho jati hu...sorry sorry for this late update...so here is the next update...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes...

Let's start it...

Purvi reached to her house ..her brother took her from airport ...her mother opened the door...

Purvi(m) smile " areh mera beta...kesi hai tu..."

Purvi smile and hug her "maa...pata hai maine kit na miss kiya aap logo ko...papa kaha hai.."

Purvi(m) " areh...mera bacha...andar aa ja...tera papa so gaye hai.."...

Both of them entered...purvi throw her body to the couch...

Purvi's M : purvi pehela haat muh dho...fir sona...pehela fresh ho jaa...aaj maine tari passand ki khanna banaya hai...

Purvi:😀..sach...(said like a bady...)

Purvi's M : hai baba hai...😀...abhi jaa jaldi...virat beta jaa tu bhi jaldi se aa ja...

Virat: hai maa...

Purvi and virat finished their dinner and went to their room...

In purvi's room...

Purvi going for sleep...but suddenly she remember that sachin told her to called him after reaching her house safely...she hits her hand to her head lightly...and called him...

Purvi: hello..

Sachin: pohoch gaye...

Purvi : hai...

Sachin:(shyly) ok...

Purvi:ok...

Sachin: bye...

Purvi: bye...ruko..ruko...

Sachin: hai kya huya...

Purvi: khana khaya...?

Sachin: hai...or tumne...

Purvi: hai...or aunty...or bhai kesa hai ghar mein...

Sachin: hai sab log thik hai...

Purvi: or tum kesa hu...

Sachin:😊..maine bhi thik hu...tum batao...waha sab kuch thik hai na...

Purvi: hai...pata hai kitni dino ke badh maa ke haat ka khana khaya...bohut acha laga...maa bohut khus thi...maine bohut miss kar rahi thi sab ko...abhi to maine enjoy karungi aapni bhai ke sath...😀...

Sachin:😀...good...to fir tum enjoy karo ache sa...par dhyan rakh na aapna..ok..

Purvi: tum bhi to daya bhai ke tarhai kar rahe ho...maine koye choti bachi hu kya...

Sachin:hai...

Purvi: kya...😕...

Saching:😛...😅😅...mera matlab tha..ki..

Purvi: kya matlab tha...😡...

Sachin:,😧..😅...matlab ki good night...sweet dreams...(and cut the call)

Purvi: sachinnnn...tumhe to maine chorungi nahi...😌...

After some time she also slept...

Next day in the bureau...

Sachin was working his file work...but he was missing her badly the whole day...some how he completed his work and went to his house...

Othe ther hand purvi enjoyed her day with her brother ... She was doing shopping and many more thing... For that she became tired and slept...

But our sachin was waiting for her call...he thought that she might be called him...again and again he checked his phone... Finally he also slept...

Like that he spend another three days...

In Delhi...

At night...

Purvi was watching cricket while virat entered ...

Virat: kon jit raha hai...

Purvi: jab tak suraj chand rahe ga tab tak India jita rahe ga...(said dramatically)

Virat:😂😂...dramebaz kahi ki...

Purvi:😁...

Virat smile and sat beside beside her...

Purvi: kya hiya bhai...

Virat: mujhe na tujhe kuch kehe na hai...

Purvi: bolo bolo...

Virat : mera ba ak bohut bara sapnna hai...

Purvi: kesi sappna...bhai...

Virat: tari saddi ki...

(At first she was shock...after some time she was confused..)

Purvi:😕...kya...

Virat: aisa kya dekh rahi hai...maine na ak chaa sa ladka dehk ka tari bohut hi dhum dham sa saddi kar baunga...yea hi sappna hai mera...teri saddi aise kar baunga na ki sare log bas dekhte hi rehanga..pura ghar flowers or lights se saja huya hoga...maine na tari saadi meine to dance bhi karunga...or sherwani bhi pehenuga...acha lage ga na mujhe pa...

Purvi smile " bohut acha lage ga...mera bhai ha hi it a handsome"..

Virat smile.."oar mera yea sappna tab pura hoga jab to saddi ke liya hai bolegi..."

Purvi: bhai ...saddi...abhi...kesa...

Virat: abhi nahi pagal...lakin...maine tujhe kuch bol na chahata hu...

Purvi: kya bhai...

Virat: bo mera office maine ak ladka hai...susiel hai..sarif hai...khandani hai...or society mein izzatdar bhi hai...mujhe to ladka bohut passand hai...is sa bhi baat bo tujhe bohot khus rakega..kueki bo tujhe passand bhi karta hai...usne khud mujhse kaha tha...to tu kya keheti hai...

Purvi: maine kya kahu...maa..papa..

Virat: maa..papa se mulakat karba diya hai...unha to bohut ho passand hai...ab sirf tari haa kehe ne ki der hai...

Purvi: maine to pehela bhi kahi thi bhai ki maine aapni saadi ki sari decision aap logo ke upar chod diya hai...maine usi sa saddi karungi jis ko aap log passand karoge... agar aap sob ko passand hai to maine kesa mana kar sakti hu...

A big smille crept on his face ..." Mujhe pata tha ki hu kabhi bhi mana nahi karegi...tu apni bhai ko mana kar hi nahi sakti...maine to unsa keha bhi diya tha ki purvi zarrur hai kehagi...kuki mari behan kabhi bhi mari baat ko mana nahi karti hai...tu mera gurur hai...or mujhe pata hai tu mera gurur tu ne nahi dagi...(said calmly) tut ne nahi degi na...

Purvi nodded...virat smile...

Virat: chal ab so jaa...raat bohut ho gaya hai..

She smile and nodded...virat left the room...

Pirvi feeling unwell..

Purvi(pov) : bhai ki mujhse bohut umid hai...pata nahi maine unki umid maine khari ho paungi...bhai ne mera liya bohot kuch kiya hai ..mujhe bhai ko khush dekh na hai...or aaj maine bo khushi bhai ki akho mein dekhi hai...mujhe yea kushi bhai ke akho se mahi chin na hai...with this thought she slept...

**On the other hand...**

Sachin was unable to sleep..so..he went to the tarrace..some gental wind touched her face ...he closed his eyes and he saw a face ..it was purvi's smiling face...a little sweet smile crept on her face...he opened his eyes and the image was vanished he nodded his head...he remember their first meeting when she said sorry holding het ear like a inocent child...how she helped the man and free all the birds ...how caring she is...she care for everyone...even she helped me to united my family without demanding any cost...how beautiful she is...her eyes..her nose..her cheek...her lips... everything..he remember their dance moment and than their lab's moment..they were so close..they feel foe each other but couldn't understand...how sweet she is..when i give the ice cream to the girl , dhe offered me her ice cream...(he smile)..She is also very brave she never thinning a while before shooting rhe goons for me...when she got injured , i feel a pich in my heart...and about the soup...it was testless but she eat it without uttering a word..just because of i made it...(smile)..pagal...i missing you..missing you a lot...now i can feel how important ypu are...**is it tne love...**don't know...(he lower his head...and feel a hand over his head...he turned and saw a smiling face...)

Sachin: maa...aap abhi tan jag rahi hai...kue..aapki tabiyat kharab ho gayegi..

Kavita: tu bhi to jaha huya hai...to maine kesa maa hoke so sakti hu...baata...

Sachin lower his head...kavita touched his shoulder...

Kavita: kya huya hai beta ...kuch dino se dakh rahi hu ki tu raat raat bhar jag raha hai...

Sachin: kuch nahi maa...

Kavita: maa ko bhi nahi batayega... Kya...

Sachin: kuch bhi serious nahi hai maa...

Kavita: sachin...

Sachin: kisi ki bohit yad aa raha hai...

Kavita: mari bate ko kis ki yad aa raha hai...

Sachin: (shyly) bo...bo...pu...purvi ghar gaye hai na...to...

Kavita : 😌 acha to yea baat hai...😀..

Sachin: maa...😳..

Kavita: purvi tujhe achi lagti hai na ...

Sachin: hai...😳..

Kavita: mujhe bhi...kitni pyaari bachi hai...mujhe to koye problem nahi hai agar bo mari ghar ki bari bahu bane to...😊..tujhe hai kya...

Sachin: ab maine kya bolu...😳...

Kavita: haye mera beta sarma gaya...

Sachin: maa...

Kavita: acha chal ab ...so jaa...aapni raj kumari se subha baat karle na...ok...😊..

Sachin: maa..😳..aao bhi na...kuch bhi keheti hai..

Kavita: kue maine kucb galat kahi kya..

Sachin: nahi...ok..chalo..abhi so ne chal te hai...

Next day...in the bureau...

Every one sink into their work...some time sachin looked at purvi's desk...daya noticed it...his phone rang ...

Daya: hai pari bol...kasi hai tu...

Purvi: maine thik hu bhai...aap batao aap kesa ho...or..shareya kesi hai...(teasing him)

Daya smile shyly..." Maine thi hu oe shareya bhi..."

Purvi: chalo kuch to kiya maine zindage mein...(said dramatically)

Daya: notanki ki dukan...yera nam hona chaheya tha...

Purvi: 😱..😣..bhaii...

Daya: 😀...sorry...

Purvi:😁...chalo thik hai...

Daya: besa kis liya phone kiya...

Purvi: hai..bo na mujhe kuch kehena tha aap se...

Daya: bai bol...

Pirvi: bo...bo..bhai ne na...mera liya ...na.. ak ladka dekha hai...

Daya (in shock bit smile and said) acha...aisa kya ...acha hai...kya..kya nam hai..kar ta kya hai..

Purvi: bo to mahi kaha..par bo bhai ke office meine hi kam karte hai...bas ueho baata na tha...

Daya: ok...tu mbai...aa uske badh is bare mein baat kartw hai ok...phone pe sari baate nahi hota hai...

Purvi: ok...waha pe sab log kesa hai...

Daya: sab log thik hai...

Purvi: or sachin...

Daya:sa...sachin...bhi thik hai..(he feel bad for him...but she also care for him...is she love him or not daya thought..)

Purvi: waha kam bohut hai kya...

Daya: nahi aise koye baat nahi hai...tu kab tak bapas aayegi...

Purvi :..um...parsu tak...

Daya:...ok..abhi maine phone rakhta hu hai...

Purvi: bye..

Daya: bye...(cut the call...he looked at sachin who sink into his work unknowing the fact..)...

**Lunch time...**

Daya took his food silently...shareya came to him...and sat beside him...

Shareya: kya huya daya...kuch paresan se lag reha ho...

Daya:..hm..pari ko leka...

Shareya: kya huya purvi ...is she alright..

Daya: don't worry...she is ok...

Shareya:: to fir...

Daya: virat ji ne...

Shareya:😕..

Daya: purvi ke bhai...

Shareya:😃..ok...

Daya: unhone purvi ke liya ak ladka dekha hai saddi ke liya...

Shareya: what...par ... Daya i think sachin purvi se pyaar karta hai...or sayad purvi bhi...

Daya: hm...mujhe bhi lagta hai... Aaj maine dekha aaj nahi jab se pari ghar gaye hai sachin sant sa hogaya hai... Bar bar pari ki desk ki taraf dekh raha tha...

Shareya: hm..us din aapne dekha na sachin ne us bachi ko bo ice cream diya to purvi uski ice cream khila rahi thi...agar bo ussa pyaar nahi karti yea fir uski fiker nahi hoti to bo nahi deti...hai na...

Daya: sahi kaha tumne...

Daya: hai...or pari ne mujhe bina puche sachin ki help kiya...help kiya bo thik hai...but ussa kesa pata chala ki sachin problem meine hai...humme to bhanak tak nahi lagi...

Shareya: issa hi pyaar keha ta hai ...agar hum kisi sa pyaar karte hai na to unki dill maine kya ha bo samajh jate hai jo aap ko nahi aata...😏..

Daya:(said romanticlly) acha ji...to jara bataye ki mare dill meine kya hai..

Shareya: shararat...😄...

Daya:😄...

Shareya: daya i thik we should to do something for them... After all they united us...

Daya: agar sachin or purvi sach maine ak duzre sa pyaar karte hai to unhai koye bhi alag nahi kar sakega...lata hai purvi kuch dukhi lag rahi thi or nahi bhi...

Shareya: matlab...dukhi thi...nahi thi..kya..

Daya: sun ke to lag raha tha ki dukhi hai...but aisa bhi lag raha tha ki sune sayad maan liya hai aapni bhai ka phasala...

Shareya: aapni bhai se bohout pyaar karti hai na...sayad isiliya...

Daya: hm...dakhte kya hota hai...aaj sachin se baat kar na hoga...

In the evening dareya called sachin in a beach...sachin reached to the beach...

* * *

So...kesa tha...? Age kya hoga..any guess guys...kya sachivi ak ho payange ?...review kar ke zarrur baatana...

Thanks to all for your supports...

Keep tead and review...

Love you all...tc...

Bye...


	14. Chapter 13

Hey guys ...here is the next upate...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes...

Let's start it..

**In the evening...**

Dareya was waiting for sachin...after few minutes he arrived..

Sachin: sir...

Dareya turned..

Daya: sachin tum agaye...hum tumhara hi intazar kar raha the...

Sachin: hai..par kue sir aap do kuch paresan si lag rahe hai sab kuch thik hai na...

Shareya: phelhal to thik hai but...

Sachin: but...kya baat hai sir mujhe saf saf bataya...aisa konsa baat hai ki aap logo ne mujhe yea bulaya...

Daya: sachin maine tumse sirf do sawal puchunga please sach sach bolna...thik hai...

Sachin:(smile) hai sir puchiya...kya baat hai...

Daya: kya tum purvi sa pyaar karte ho...

Sachin was shock for his sudden question...why he asked that...like that way...

Sachin: sir...aap...aap kue puch reha hai sir...

Daya: sachin maine jo puch raha hu...uska sach sach jabab chahiya hai mujhe...

Sachin:( hesitantly) hai...hai sir kar ta hu...maine purvi sa pyaar...

A big smile crept on daya's face..

Daya: kya tum purvi ko zindegi bhar khus ralh sakte ho...(he asked with his full hope)

Sachin: hain sir maine puri zindagi purvi ko khush rakhun ga...yea wada hain mera aap sa...(smile a little)

Daya hug him happily...

Daya (in hug) : thanks sachin ... Mujhe yea hi sun na tha tum sa...

Sachin was shocked for his sudden reaction...

Sachin smile " sir but ...maine kuch samjha nahi ...aapne achanak ...yea sab kue puch raha hai...sab kuch thik hai na..."

Shareya: abhi tak to sab kuch thik hai...par..

Sachin: par...kya...mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha hai... Please mujhe saf saf bataye ki kya baat hai...

Daya: sachin virat ji ne purvi ka liya ak ladka passand kiya hai...

This was a thunder for sachin...daya understood his situation...

Daya: sachin..relax .. abhi bhi waqt hai...tum samjh reha hu na maine kehana chaha ta hu...

Sachin: hai sir... Maine jaldi hi aapni dill ki baat purvi ko baata dunga...par sir bo to aapni ghar mein hai...

Daya: purvi parsu mumbai lot rahi hai...to tum parsu ko bata dena...ok...

Sachin: ok...sir..

Shareya: to parsu daya tum nahi sachin tum jana purvi ko lene...ok..

Sachin: ok...(smile)

At night...

Sachin was restless asuseally...

Sachin: purvi ne khud kue nahi bataya yea baat mujhe...use to sab se pehela mujhe batani chahi yea thi...thik hai maan liya ki sayad bo itni friendly mujhe yea nahi bata paye par ..bo parsu lot rahi hai kamse kam yea to baata sakti thi...yea hai maine tension se mara jaa raha hu or bo hai ki...maine kaha tha kamse kam din mein ak bar phone kar bata dena ki sab kuch thik hai...phone to chodo ak massage tak nahi...pehela se hi maine dara huya hu ki kahi bo mastermind pirvi tak na pohoch jaye...agar bo mari samne rahegi to mujhe taasali rehaga...koye baat nahi usne call nahi kiya to kya hiya maine hi call kar leta hu...(he smile and called her..she didn't received his call...he called her again...this time also he got same result...and looked at the watch ...it was 11:30..) sayad so gaye hogi...ab tu bhi so jaa...

Next morning...

Purvi got up and after getting fresh she opened her phone and got two missed call...

Purvi: sachin ne phone kiya tha...oo hai sachin ne kaha tha mujhe call kar ne ke liya...uff bhai se baat karte kate maine to bhool hi gaye...abhi call karti hu...she called him...but he didn't received it...she called him again...but..he didn't received it..satyad bo bureau ke liya ready ho raha hai...bisy hoga sayad badh maine call karti hu...

At just time virat entered ...

Virat: purvi...

Purvi: hai bhai boliya...

Virat:(smile) purvi bo aaj na ladke wale aa rahe hai...sam ko...

Purvi (she was shocked): aaj ...par kue...

Virat:(smile) areh tumje dakh ne pagali...tu kal chali jayegi na ...isiliya...

Purvi:😔...ok...aap ko bohot jaldi hai na mujhe is ghar se bhaga ne ki...

Virat: tu yea kya bol rahi hai...

Purvi : or nahi to kya...kal hi baat kiya or aaj dakh ne bhi aa raha hai...😔..

Virat: purvi...tujhe ak na ak din to saddi karni hi hogi na...to kue udash ho rahi hai...

Purvi: iska matlab itni jaldi kar ba doge kya...

Virat: purvi hum tari saddi nahi de raha he...bas ladka dikha rehe hai agar tujhe ladka passand ho to hi baat age badhega...thik hai...

Purvi smile .."thik hai...(pov) tab to maine kamiya dhund dhund ke nikalungi...agar na bhi ho na fir bhi maine add kar dungi...lekin haa nahi bolungi...😋...)

Virat : kya soch rahi hai...

Purvi: kuch nahi bhai...

Virat: to maine abhi office jata hu ok...bye...😊.

Purvi:bye...😊..

Virat left the room..she sat on the bed and started to thinking something...

After some time around 3 pm she called sachin again..but he didn't received the call...now purvi became tensed...

Purvi(pov): sachin call kue nahi utha raha hai...subha call kiya tab bhi nahi uthaya abhi bhi nahi uthaya...abhi to lunch time hai fir bhi nahi uthaya...kya baat hai...gussa hai kya...areh gussa kue hoga bo...sayad...kahi kuch...ooh.. god ab meri dill ghabra rahi hai...maine ak bar bhai ko call kar ke dakh leti hu...(she was going to call daya...but she was deprived from her phone by her...she threw the phone in the bed...

Purvi:(rising her voice a little) maa...yea kya hai...maine ak important call kar rahi thi...

Purvi'M: areh itna bhi kya important call hai...jo tu aapni maa se aise baat kar rahi hai...

Purvi: maa...please...

Purvi'M:(smile) acha acha samajh gaue...aaj ladke wale aa reha hai na to tujhe sayad kuch aajib lag rahi hai hai na...(she said nothing)...acha chod yea sab...uea delh kya laye hu maine tere liya..

Purvi:😒...kya..

Purvi'sM: dakh to sahi...shari...bo bhi yellow colour ki ...tujh pe yellow colour bohit achi lagti hai...ak dam nikhar jati hai tu...(smile)..ab aise muh fula ke beth maat...jaa jake ready hole...

Purvi: kya...abhi...abhi to bohut time hai...abhi ready hoke karungi kya...bhajiya talungi kya...

Purvi's M: nahi nahi...iski zarurat nahi hai...mujhe yea rissta gabana nahi hai...tu bas thoda sa yea served kar dena ok...tu unlogo lagega ki tujhe kuch to aati ha...😁..

Purvi:😣...maa...

Purvi'M: dekh dekh...baate karte karte..3:30pm ho gayi hai...chal jaldi sa nahale...chal jaa...(her mother put her into the washroom...)..

After 30 minutes she came out...and sat in front of the mirror...she applied no makeup..as she is not interested in the boy...she wear bangles which was red in colour.. but next moment she removed all the bangles ...she left her hair open and dried it...she moved towards her phone...but virat entered...

Virat: purvi...

Purvi: hai bhai...

Virat:bo log aa agye hai...tujhe bula rehai chal...chal...😊..

Purvi: bhai...ak minute maine ak call karke abhi aati hu...

Virat: purvi...bo log intezar kar rehai ... Abhi chod yea sab...ab...chal...

Purvi: bhai...

But he didn't listened her...and he draged her to the drawing room... purvi came down from stairs...she lower her head...the boy's eues were fixed on purvi...he smile...purvi sat beside her mother...

Boy's M:😊...kitni khubsurat hai aapki bete...sach meine samdhi ji...

Purvi'sM:😊ji bo to hai...maine beti lakho meine ak hai...

Boy'sM: ji lakho meine ak nahi caroro meine ak hai...😀...

All smile and like that they were chatting with each other...but our pirvi was tensed for continuously rubing her hand for tension...the boy's eyes didn't moved for a single moment from purvi...she feel uncomfortable...but the boy couldn't understood that she was tensed for something or feel uncomfortable...

Boy'sM: ji bacho ko bhi thoda sa moka diya jaye...kue samdhi ji...ak dusre ko jan na bhi to zaruri hai na...

Purvi's M: hai ji hai...kue nahi...ak dam sahi kaha aapne... Purvi beta jao...hamare hone wale damadh ji ko aapni room dikhao...

Purvi smile which was fake..." Ji maa... Chaliya.."

The boy and purvi moved to her room...

In the purvi's room...

They were setting in the bed silently for 5 minutes...and the boy decided to break it...

The boy: yea aap ka room hai purvi ji...(shyly)😳

Purvi:😠...god ne tum hai kan deni bhool gayi hai kya...

Boy was confused"😄..nahi to..."

Purvi: to dhyan kaha tha tum hara jab maa kehe rahi thi aap ko mari room meine leke aane ke liya...

Boy:😄...bo aap pe...😍..

Purvi:😬...(pov)kese has raha hai..😣...bhai ki itni ghatiya choice...chodungi nahi maine bhai ko..😣..and her phone rang...after hearing the ringtone she imedentely received it without seeing the caller ID...

Purvi:😊...hello pata hai maine kitni paresan ho gaye thi aapke liya...kab se phone kar rahi hu...lakin aap phone utha kue nahi rahe the...

Caller: tu ne mujhe kab call kiya...or tu paresan kue hai...

She recognized the voice and check the caller ID...😞..

Purvi: bhai aap hai...😞...ok... Bataye kue phone kiya...

Daya: 😲...itni mayus hoke kue bol rahi hai...kisi or ki intezar kar rahi thi kya...hai...hai ..bol..bol...(teasing her..)

Purvi:😳...nahi...maine aapni ak friend ko call kar rahi thi...but bo uth nahi rahi thi...so...

The was confused for her shyness..

Daya: ooh...ok...thik hai to maine abhi rakhta hu..bye..

Purvi: nahi nahi...rukiya...bo abhi aap kaha hai...

Daya: bo abhi na maine meeting sa ghar aaya hu...kue..

Purvi: nahi...kya sab ki meeting thi...matlab ki maine...

Daya: nahi ..nahi ...sirf acp sir..abhi ...or mari...

Purvi: or baki sab...

Daya: baki sab kon...shareya..

Purvi: areh nahi baba bo sachin ...(she cut her tongue)

Daya:😮😮😀😀...acha ji...sachin..

Purvi: 😅...hai bo...

Daya: seriously pari mujhe nahi pata... Bo kisi drug dealer ke pecha tha...tu use call kar le na...

Purvi: ok...bye...

Daya: bye...call zarrur karna...hai...😀..

Purvi:😳..ok...bye...(cut the call...)

Buy: 😟...yea sachin kon hai...to hum hara bhai bhai to niche betha hai to...fir...yea...

Purvi with full conference" yeaha...CID officer kon hai...😕.."..

Boy:aap...

Purvi: to aap ko akal nahi hai ki ak cid officer hi sirf sawal puch sakti hai...

Boy:😮...ok...

Purvi: chale ab niche...

Boy: 😄..hai hai..mammi papa sab log intezar kar raha hai...

Purvi: hm..chalo...

In the drawing room...

Boy'sM: ji humme purvi to bohut passand hai...aap log boliya ..😀..

Purvi'sM: ji agar purvi hai bol de to...(she looked at purvi with her full hope ... She couldn't deny on their face)..

Purvi: mujhe thodi si waqt chahiya...

Boy: koye baat nahi...aap ko zitni waqt chahoya aao lijiya...😊...

Purvi:😃..

Boy'sM to boy:(whispered)😡...jab maine baat kar rahi hu to tujhe bich meine bolne ki kya zarurat thi..

Boy:😓..mammi bo..

Purvi'sM: kya huya ji...kuch galti huye hai kya humse...

Boy'sM:😊ji nahi hum bas aise hi baat kar reha the...thik hai to hum ab chalte hai...namaste...😊..

All: ji...namaste😊...

They left the house...purvi directly went to her room and sat on her bed...

Purvi: ab se call kar rahi hu hadh hai...yaar...and she call him again...and he received it...

Sachin: hai...bolo purvi...

Purvi:😀...thank god...tum thik to ho na...sachin...maine tumhe kitni bar call kiya hai pata hai...check kiya hai kya aap na phone... tension ke mare mari zan nikal jati to...

Sachin:shhhhh...chup...aise baate muh pe nahi late hai...samjhi...jab tak maine hu tab tak maine tumhain kuch bhi nahi hone dunga...

Purvi fixed on her place...and smile shyly...thanks...

Sachin: kue?

Purvi: mari itni khayal rakh ne ke liya...

Sachin😳...besa kesa tumhara aaj ka din mera to bohut hi busy tha...

Purvi: please sachin ab yad mat dilao yaar...gatiya insan...

Sachin: kue kya huya ..

Purvi: pata hai...bhai ne ak ladka passand kiya tha meri liya...bo aaj mujhe dakhne aya tha... Sachin became tensed and sad...

Sachin:😞...fir kya huya...

Purvi: fir...pata hai...maine tu pehela se hi hohut tension meine thi...sirf or sirf tumhare liya...kitni bar call kiya...pata hai kitni buri buri khayal aa rahi thi mujhe...maine to soch na bhi nahi chahati hu...upar sa bo kadhu...uff...

Sachin: kadhu...😕..

Purvi: hai..kadhu...ak dam kadhu kahi... bagwan ne use akal de na hi bhool gaya hai...maine tension meine hu ise dikhy de rahi hai...fir bhi kesa has raha tha...😒... idiot...iski hight bhi nahi milti hai pata hai...mujhe 4 inch chota hai...or uski pet(tummy).. agar ho khara hoga na to bo khud ki pants ki zip kaha tak khuli hai yea bhi nahi dakh sakta hai...

Sachin:😂😂😂...

Purvi: tum hash reha ho...

Sachin: sorry..sorry...to tune kya kaha...?(pov) pata hai na hi kahi hungi...tumhari baato se to yea hi lag raha hai ki bo tumhai bilkul passand nahi hai...maine to yea hi chahata tha...😀...

Purvi: kuch nahi kaha...kaha ki mujhe kuch waqt chahiya...

Sachin: 😔...(pov) mujhe jaldi hi kuch kar na hoga...

Purvi: kya huya sachin...tum chup kue hogaye...

Sachin: nahi kuch nahi...bo..ok..maine abhi phone rakh ta hu...mujhe kuch important kam hai...

Purvi:😔..ok...bye..

Sachin: bye...(cut the call)

Purvi:(pov) thodi der or baat kar leta to kya ho jata...sachin...

Virat entered...

Virat:(smile)purvi...

Purvi: hai bhai...kya huya. .

Virat: tu bol...kesa laga tujhe ladka kesa laga...

Purvi: bhai...maine thodi si waqt chahiya...

Virat: koye baat nahi...to aram se soch na fir mujhe bata na ok...

Purvi: hm...

Virat: kal tu mumbai bas jaa rahi hai na...

Purvi : hai..bhai...waha bohut kam pending hai...jana parega...

Virat: thik hai...tu jaa...or mujje jaldi bata dena ki tera kya phasala hai..ok...😊...

Purvi:hm..bhai...😊...

Virat: thik hai ab tu aap na packing kar le...ok...

Purvi:ok...😊...

Virat left the room...

Next day...

Purvi'sM: beta kuch din or nahi ruk sakti thi kya...

Purvi: maa...kuch din ki hi to baat hai... maine fir sa aap logo ke pass aajaungi..

Purvi'spapa: hai...or nahi to kya...besa bhi saddi ke badh to purvi yeahi rahegi...kue hai na...😀...

Purvi:😞...

Virat: hai...bo to hai...kya huya purvi...?

Purvi: kuch nahi...bhai...mari flight ki time go gaye hai...

Virat: hai..hai chal...

Purvi hug everyone...

Purvi: bye maa...bye papa...

Purvi's maa and papa: bye beta...dhyan se jana ok...😀...

Purvi:hm..😀...

After some hour her flight landed...and she was searching for daya... she couldn't find him...but a big smile crept on her face after seeing sachin...purvi came to him...

Purvi: sachin...tum...😀...

Sachin:😀...hai bo...daya sir kuch busy hai the to unhone kaha ki maine ..

Purvi:😀...ok...

And they moved towards purvi's house...all the way purvi told him how she enjoyed her days with her family...and sachin was staring her beauty...he noticed all her action when she was talking...when she was smiling...he also smile on her act...they reached to her house...

Purvi: sorry aaj maine tumhe aapni ghar nahi bulaungi...

Sachin: kue?..

Purvi: kie kya...itni dino sa ghar band tha to dust bagera bhi hoga na...to maine kya tumhe dust bhari tea sa swagat karungi...

Sachin: nahi nahi ... Nahi chahiya...aise swagat...chod do...

Purvi:😀...ok...chalo bye..

Sachin😓...purvi bo...mujhe tum sa ak baat puch ni thi...

Purvi:😊..hai pucho...

Sachin:😓...kya...kya tum aaj...aaj...mare sath dinner ke liya chalogi...please...(said like a 5 years old child)

Purvi:😂😂...kesi 5 years bacho wali face banaye hai...😂😂...

Sachin:😐...

Purvi:😊...ok...kitne bajhe jana hai...

Sachin: 😀...bo 8 bajhe ready reha na..maine lene aa jaunga..

Purvi:😊...ok...

Sachin: mujhe kuch or bhi bol na hai...

Purvi: ab kya baki hai...

Sachin: ak minute...he take a gift box from his car..kya tum yea pehen ke aa sakti ho...

Purvi: lakin kya hai ismeine...

Sachin: ak pari ka liya pario jesa dress hai...

Purvi: what..?😕..

Sachin:😯.. kya sun na tumne...😓...

Purvi: ki pari ke liya...pario jesa dress...

Sachin:😅...hai bo...ismeine ak dress hai jo maine pari nam ki ak dukhan se liya hai .

Purvi: ooh...acha..

Sachin:😌...

Purvi: thik...agar tum kotni pyaar se layae ho to pahan na to padega hi...

Sachin: thanks...😳..

* * *

So..that's for today...how was it...plz tell me..through your reviews...

A/N- i am really sorry yaar for this late update... After updating the last part i was busy...but nowadays i'm suffering from fever...but i will be updated next part as soon as possible...

Thanks to everyone for your supports...

Aroma & Aarohi : it's ok dear...kabhi kabhi problem hoti hai ff pe...but yes mujhe lagi thi sayad story boring ho rahi hai... Anyway... thanks for your review...love you ...tc...

Ishu: dear...aap kue sorry bol rahi ho..aap ki thodi na galti thi... Thanks for your review...love you dear...tc...

Fatima: it's ok...dear...koye baat nahi...jab aap ko time mile aap story pardh na or review kar na ok...love you dear...tc...

Next chappy maine sachivi ki dinner date...(wink..)

Keep read and review...

Love you all...tc...

Bye...


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys...how are you all..? hope fine...sorry guys...i'm late once again..actually my college has been started...so i'm busy a bit ...and also my health was not support me...i feel very bad as i'm waiting you guys...sorry once again...thank god ki story aap logo ko boring nahi lag rahi hai...thanks yaar for your supports...

Sorry for grammatical and spelling mistake...

So let's start it...

**In the evening, at sachin's house...**

Sachin was looking confused..he was satnding in front of his cupboard ..At first he took a yellow shirt, than put it back..again he took a blue shirt , place it on his body and looked at the mirror (make a face...) and put it back...he took a blach shirt again and place it on his body (and think some thing)

Kavita enyered with a smiling face...

Kavita: kya hiya beta aaj tu itna confused kue hai shirt ko le kar...

Sachin: maa aap hi batao na konsa shirt acha lage ga mujhe pe ..

Kavita:😀.. mera beta kitna handsome , tujh pe to sari shirt achi lagti hai...koye bhi pehen la...

Sachin: maa aap samajh nahi rahi hai...please batao na konsa zyada acha hai...

Kavita take a look of his all shirt and choose the black shirt which was in his hand...

Kavita: yea wali...

Sachin smile " thanks maa.."

Kavita: oye...maa ko kabhi thanks bolte hai kya...

Sachin : sorry maa...

Kavita: chor yea sab...mujhe aisa kie lag raha hai ki baat kuch special hai...(teasing him)😀..

Sachin: 😊 nahi maa...bo...(shyly)

Kavita: bo...bo...bo...kya bo...

Sachin: bo..maa..bo kya hai na ..aaj main bo purvi ko aapni dill ki baat batane jaa rahi hu...(he lowed his head and smile shyly..)

Kavita is very happy that her boy growm-up and going to do a very daring work...yes to say your words to a girl is a daring work... Is it easy...

Kavita smile 😀..she puts her hand on her cheek...

Kavita: mera beta kitna bada ho gaya hai...mujhe to pata hi nahi chala..

Sachin: maa😳😳..

Kavita: acha thik hai chal ab jaldi sa tayar ho jaa..jana nahi hai kya...

Sachin nodded...kavita smiled and left the place...

quickly he wear the black shirt with a thin red tie... Spread his favorite perfume...he looked towards the mirror with a smile...

He was looking very dashing and also cute for his smile...this shirt was with exact number... His body mark was clearly visible...and anyone should understood that he spend a good time in jim...

At last he wear his watch and looked at the mirror for the last last time and left the house...

After 15 minutes he reached to the purvi's house ...he rang the ball..after a while she opened the door..she was ready...she wear a siphon shari which was red in colour with some stones in border a sleeveless blouse which was black...her hair was opened and she put it in a oneside.. she wear the same earing which was gifted by sachin before...she wear some red bangles in her right hand...(shari and the bangles were gifted by sachin in a box today... remamber guys...)

She looks like a angle who is landed a while before from fairy world sachin was lost in her beauty...and yes purvi also lost in him...thay shared a eye lock...both of them couldn't moved their eyes from each other... Sachin found a ideal wife's look in purvi...he was drawing a image in his blank page of his heart , how his wife looked like...and the purvi is looking same...but somethin is wanting ..which is sindur and mangalsutra...at that time some cold breez touched them and like they said that you are not in the end of the date...ooh love birds came out from your dreamland and start your romantic date...(in a Teasing tone)

They came out and feels embarance , smile shyly...and moving their eyes hare and their...finally sachin said...

Sachin: chale...

Purvi nodded and locked her house...sachin opened the car's door . Purvi sat and they start their journey...

Purvi: waise hum kosi restaurant jaa reha hai...

Sachin: abhi bata dunga to surprise kesa hoga...😊...

Purvi: bo to hai.. fir bhi...

Sachin nodded his head in no...

Purvi:😌...ok ..maat batao...

Sachin: purvi kya main ak baat bolo...

Purvi: hm..

Sachin: aaj tum bohut khubsurat lag rahi ho..😊..

Purvi:😳..thanks...waise tum bhi bohut ache dekh raha ho...matlab ak dam stylish and handsome lag rehe ho...

Sachin:😳...acha tumne isliya to nahi kaha kue ki maine tumhe kaha...

Purvi: nahi to...

Sachin: to mujhe pehela kue nahi bataya...

Purvi: kya koye ladki pehela sa aisa kuch bolti hai kya...

Sachin : samajh gaya...

Purvi: acha sachin tumne mujhe shari kue gift ki?

Sachin: kue ki main tumha hamesa aisa hi dakh na chahata hu...(whispered)

Purvi: tumne abhi kuch kaha kya...

Sachin: nahi to...

Purvi: ooh acha...

Sachin: kue tumhai yea gift passand nahi aye kya...😞..

Purvi: nahi nahi main to aisa hi kehe rahi thi...bohut hi khubsurat hai yea gift...

Sachin:😀...

Purvi:😊...

After 30 minutes they reached to the resturent...

Purvi looked at the name of the resturent and jumped on her seat in happiness...

Purvi: olive resturant ... Sach mein...😀...

Sachin: 😀...hai...

Purvi: par yea resturant to bohut mahenga hai...sare VIP log ate hai yeaha...

Sachin: hai to kya huya...kya tum mare liya special nahi ho...?

Purvi:ji...?

Sachin: matlab tum mari friend ho na...to sare friends special hote hai...kue hai na...😄..

Purvi: hai bo to hai...😀..

Sachin: chale...

Purvi nodded... They got down from the car...sachin give the kye to the worker..and when they reached in front of the restaurant, the maneger of this resturant came..

Manager:😀..welcome mam...welcome sir.. aap logo ki seats bwaha hai...chaliya main aap logo ko dikhata hu...

They follow the maneger and reached in the garden of this resturant...

Suddenly a blester blast and the glitters are fall on sachivi...

Purvi is smiling ... She moved her hands to hold the glitters...

Sachin also smile on that...

Maneger: main abhi waiter ko bajh ta hu...enjoy your night..and left the place...

Purvi is looking all around the decoration...

The place was greenery... It was dacorerated with multipal flowers and lights and candles ...their were some trees where some birds were playing and some birds were busy to making their home...(domestic birds..).. and over the table they making a roof which was made with white lilys...

Looking this natural beauty purvi became very happy...

Purvi:😀..wow...kitni khubsurat hai yea sab...

Sachin: sirf or sirf tumhare liya...😊..

Purvi:😑😳...thanks...

Sachin: tumha acha to laga na?

Purvi: achi...achi nahi ..bohut achi lagi hai...😊..

Sachin:😊..

The waiter came and put some food and a chocolate cake...and left the place...

Sachin drag the chair and purvi sat on it...sachin also sat on the chair...

Sachin:to first kya cake cut kare...

Purvi: ok..😊...

Sachin : ok to tum cato...

Purvi: main nahi nahi tum kato...

Sachin: nahi tum cato...

Purvi: thik hai hum dono ni ak sath cake cut karte hai...ok...😊...

Sachin: ok...😊..

They cut the cake...at first purvi feed the cake to sachin...and than he feed the same pice of cake to purvi...

Both smile...shyly...

Sachin: kya tumhai songs passand hai...

Purvi: hai...bohut zyada...kue...

Sachin :ok..and signal sameone...all the lights are turend off...

Purvi: sachin...yea...

Sachin hold her hand .." don't worry... Main hu na" And he left the place...and the lights are back...

Purvi found sachin a bit away from her with a guitar in his hand... She is confused..

Sachin with a smiling face..." It's for you purvi"

He starts to sing...

**Keheta hain **

**Khuda ne iss jahaan mein**

**Sabhi ke liya kisi na kisi ko to hai banaaya**

**Har kisi ke liya**

**Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara **

**Maano mujhe ko bannya tera jaise hi kisi ke liya...(2)**

Now She understood very well that what he want to say to her...

**Kuch to hai tujhe sa raabta..**

**Kuch to hai tujhe sa raabta...**

**Kaise hum jaane , hume kya pata**

**Kuch to hai tujh se raab ta**

**Tu hamsafar hai **

**(** she recall their moment which they spend together)

**Pir kya fikar hai**

**Jeene ki wajah hi yehi hai**

**Marna issi ke liya**

**Kehte hain**

**Khuda ne iss jahaan mein**

**Sabhi ke liya kisi na kisi ko hai banaya **

**Har kisi ke liya..**

**Hmm mehar bani jaate jaate mujh pe kar gaya**

**Guzar ta saa lamha ek daaman bhar gaya**

**Tera nazaara mila , roshan sitaara mila**

**Taqdeer ki kashtiyon ko kinara mila **

(She remember her brother's words..

" Mera ak sapnna hai...tari saddi ki..., Mujhe to bo ladka bohut passand hai ... Society mein izzat hai...bara nam hai...maa papa ko bhi passand hai...")

A unknow feelings pass through her mind...

**Sadiyon se tarse hai jaisi zindagi ke liya**

**Tari sohbat mein duaayein hain ussi ke liya **

**Tera mila hai uss raab ka ishara maano**

**Mujhko banaya tera hi jaise kisi ke liya**

**Kuch to hai tujh se raabta **

**Kuch to hai tujh se raabta**

**Kaise hum jaane , hume kya pata**

**Kuch to hai tujhse raabta**

**Tu hamsafar hai, phir kya fiqar hai (he stand and walking towards purvi...ourvi get up from her chair...her eyes getting teary...sachin sat on his keen and holds her hand...)**

**Jeene ki wajah yehi hain**

**Marna issi ke liya**

**Kehte hain**

**Khuda he iss jahaan mein sabhi ke liya**

**Kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya**

**Har kisi ke liya...**

(They looked at each other...Sachin going to say his words...but purvi nodded her head..and removing her hand from his grip slowly...she steped her back...sachin was shocked ... He couldn't understand anything ... she turned and run towards the gate... Some tears were following...she couldn't understand , what she done...

On the other hand...sachin was in his possition...tears were continuously following...he became parted from inside...he never expect that from her...he get up and and took his key and moved to somewhere...

On tne other hand...purvi reached to her house...she oppened her went to her room and lie on the bad...and cring louldly...

Purvi: sachin...mujhe pata hi nahi chali ko tum mujhe pyaar karte ho...kue koya sachin aesa...kue...

On the other hand...

Sachin was walking in the seabeach... only He and the sea sounld were their...and a bottle of wine which was half empty...his eyes were became swelling and red...weves were hits him and went back... cold breez touched him ... But he didn't stopped his steps... When his bottle getting empty , he stopped for a moment... Realized the sound of sea , wind, and birds... threw the bottle to the sea...and shouted loudly.."aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" and collapsed on his keen ...

Sachin : kue kiya aisa purvi kue... Kya tumhare dill maine mare liya thoda sa bhi feelings nahi hai...

Back ground music...

**Mera haatho mein **

**Na tari lakeerein...**

**(He remembers their first meeting )**

**Hain bobut alag hai **

**Aani tagdeerein**

**Mera zameen pe chalna **

**Tera hawaa sa udna**

**(He remembers her first smile...how she said sorry to him)**

**Haa namumkin hai **

**Tera mera milna...**

**(He closed his eyes and fr3sh drop of tears came out)**

**Ke dhoop se kabhi andhera jud nahi sakta..**

**Yea ishq mukammal apna**

**Ab ho nehi dakta**

**Dareya sa hai tu**

**Main hu sehra sa**

**Faashle na metega **

**Jo hai faila sa**

**Jo khatam na hoga**

**Tu aisa safar hai main raat ka lamha**

**Tu dhoop seher hai...**

**( He remembers purvi's reaction when he hold her hand...)...**

**In purvi's house...**

She feel a pinch in her heart... She recalls their every moment...how much worry he was ,when she got injured ...he cares for her...hoe he feed her the soup..and about their eye lock...purvi(pov) why i always thinks about him? Why i could not stopoed myself to thik about him..i feel a special bond with him...and about tne lab's incident .. how easily i served myself to him...i khow that he has no bad intentions , yes i was not feel insecure...for the fitst time he gifted me a ear ring..firstly my mind was not support me to accept itbut here my herat getting win..is it the feeling of love... Am i love him...no...no...

Purvi:(pov) bhai ne peheli bar mujhse kuch mange hai...main bhai ko aise kesa na bol du...maa papa sab log kitni khus the us din... maa papa to sayad socha tak nahi hoga ki main mana bhi kar sakti hu... Nahi main aapni bhai , maa, papa ki dill nahi thod sakti... Yes i love you sachin... Par main uea three words kabhi bhi aapni zuban pe nahi laungi...(start to crying loudly)

B. G . Music...

**Kaush ak duje sa hum miltte hi nahi**

**Jab mil hi gaye the toh bichharte hi nahi (2)**

**Jo hona tha hua hai **

**Ab baaki kya nacha hai**

**Chhuta hai haath se sab **

**Kuch hassil na huya(she remembers that she left him in the restaurant in which possition)**

**Tera zameen pe chalna **

**Mera hawaa sa udna**

**Haa namumkin hai **

**Tera mera mil na**

**Meri kismat mein tu**

**Ha likha nahi hai **

**Sab hjoot hai dekho**

**Kuch bacha nahi hai**

**Ke dhoop se kabhi andhera **

**Jud nahi sakta**

**Yea ishq mukammat apna**

**Ab ho nahi sakta...**

**(She spend her whole night like that)**

On the other hand...

Two person walking in the beach and suddenly one of them said" bo dekho...waha kuch hai...sayad koye insan hai ..." ( A mam was lie down in the beach and the water hits him...)they went to that man...

* * *

So..that for today...how was it...plz tell me through your reviews...

Thanks to all for your supports...

Kove you all...tc...

Bye...


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys, how are you all? hope fine.. so hare is the next update. ..

Sorry for my grammatical and spelling mistakes...

So' let's start it...

Shareya: (shock) sachin...daya..sachin yeaha...

Daya check him..."behos hai"...

Shareya: thank god...

Daya: sachin ne drink kiya huya hai...

Shareya:what...matlab ki..

daya:...pehela sachin ko ghar leke chalte hai...

Shareya: hai...

Daya:chalo... Daya puts him into the car and moved away...

In the daya's house...

Daya lies him on the bed...and came in the drawing room...

Daya: sayad aunty ji pereshan ho rahe honge...unhai inform kar deta hu...daya called kavita...

Kavita: hello...

Daya: hello aunty main daya bol raha hu...

Kavita: hai beta bolo...kya sachin tumhare sath hai ...main kab se phone kar rahi hu...bo utha hi nahi raha hai...

Daya: hai... Aunty...bo mere sath hi hai... Actually kuch kam aa gaya hai...to aaj hum mere ghar mein hi ak sath kam karenge..or uski phone ki charge bhi khatam ho gaya hai ...aap tension maat lijiya...kal subha bo ghar chala jayega...

Kavita: thik hai beta...good night...

Daya: good night aunty...(cut the call)

Shareya: kya main ak bar purvi ko call karu...

Daya: nahi abhi raat ho gaya hai...kal subha baat karte hai...

Shareya: chalo main tumhai ghar chod deta hu..

Shareya: hm...

In the morning...

Around 8 pm sachin's eyes were open...he feels a strong headache...at first he was looking the room...and realized that it's not his house , and remember the last night .. at just time daya came with two cup of coffee...

Daya: good morning sachin...acha huya ki tum uth gaya...

Sachin said nothing and even don't looked at him...

Daya understood that he feel guilty... So he try to lighten his mode...

Daya: coffee...nahi loge...

Sachin took it silently...

Daya: sar mein bohut dard hai kya...

A fresh drop of tear slipped from his eyes...

Daya: kya huya sachin tum ro kue reha ho...mujhe baatao..kya huya hai...kal raat kya huya ?

Sachin said nothing...

Daya: sachin agar tum aesa hi chup bethe rehoge to main kuch nahi kar launga... Please...sachin kuch to bolo...

Sachin : kuch nahi...sir...purvi mujhe sa pyaar karti hi nahi hai...

Daya: kya purvi ne yea baat tumsa kahi hai...

Sachin: nahi...bo kuch bhi bena bole hi chali gayi...

Daya: main baat karta hu purvi sa...

Sachin: nahi sir...zarurat nahi hai...jab bo mujhsa pyaar karti hi nahi to insab ki koue zarurat nahi hai...

Daya: tum itni jaldi har kese maan sakte ko sachin...

Sachin: sir bo mujhe sa pyaar nahi karti hai... To phir aap kya baat karanga...

Daya: tumhai kesa pata ki bo tumsa pyaar nahi karti hai...kya usne tumhai kaha hai ki bo tumsa pyaar nahi karti hai...

Sachin: sir... Bo waha se chali aye..bo bhi mari puri baat bena sune... To iska main kya matlab samjhu...

Daya: purvi mari bahan hai...or main use bohut acha tarike sa pehechata hu...or mujhe pura yakin hai ki purvi tumsa pyaar karti hai...zarur baat kuch or hai...mujhe use baat karna hoga...

Sachin: thik agar abhi bhi aap purvi sa baat karna chahate hai kijiya...main ghar chalta jaa ta hu...

And he left dayas house without heard his a single word...

Daya: yea sachin hi kua gaya hai...sayad frustrated ho gaya hai... Mujhe purvi ke ghar jaa ke dakh na chahiya...

After getting ready he went to purvi's house...daya rang the bell and purvi opened the door ... She also try to hide her eyes from him ... Her eyes getting swollen as she was crying the whole night...daya didn't want to feel her guilty so he said nothing...

Daya: chale...

Purvi: hm...

All the wall they were silent... Purvi was thinking about sachin...

In the sachin's house...

Sachin entered and his mother asked him..." Kam ho gaya hai na thik sa "

Sachin:(rudely) konsa kam...

Kavita became shocked " jo...daya ne bataya tha..."

Sachin: hai ho gaya...

Kavita: sab kuch rhik hai na...tari tabiyat to thik hai na...akhe itni lal kie hai tara ...

Sachin: bo kal puri raat kam kiya na isliya...maa main abhi jone jaa raha hu... disturbe maat karna...

And wnet to his room...

Kavita:(confused) par beta sunto...

In the bureau...

Daya and purvi entered into the bureau...

Entering into the bureau , she looked at the sachin's desk...but found no one...ske lowered her head...

Purvi(pov) sachin aaj bureau kue nahi aya...sayad upsat hoga isiliya... Pata nahi main uske samne kesa jaa paungi...mujhe acp sir se transfer ke bare mein baat karni hogi...

After that they all became busy in their work...

Before the launch time purvi went to acp sir's cabin...

Purvi: may i come in sir...

Acp sir: purvi...yea...come in...

Purvi entered...

Acp sir: hai bolo kya kam hai ..purvi..

Purvi: sir mujhe aap sa transfer ke bare meinbaat karni thi...

Acp sir: transfer lena chahati ho...oar kue purvi..

Purvi: bo sir maa...papa bhai sab log waha hai na isiliya...

Acp sir: thik hai agar tum transfer (cut by pankaj)

Pankaj:may i come in sir...

Acp sir: hai hai aao...

Pankaj: sir abhikeet sir ne yra file bejha hai...

Acp sir took the file..." Thik hai..."

Pankaj: ok sir...and left the cabin...

Acp sir: main kya keha raha tha...hai..thik hai main baat karta hu..tum transfer ki application de dena HQ mein...

Purvi : thik hai sir...( Left the cabin)

In the cafeteria...

Pankaj to purvi: purvi tu acp sir sa aapni transfer ki baat kue kar rahi thi...

Everyone became shock... Specially Daya and shareya... They looked at each other...

Purvi:(pov) uff... Isiki kami thi... Ab hogyi mari transfer...

Abhijeet :kya baat Hai purvi... achanak transfer ki Baat kue... Kya huya... Koye pareshani hai kya...

Purvi:(smile) nahi...nahi aesi koye baat nahi hai...

Abhijeet: to kya hamare sath rehake acha nahi lag raha hai kya...

Purvi: nahi...bhai...bo papa maa bhai sab log waha hai to...

Abhijeet: hai bo to hai...par purvi hum bhi to tumhare aapne hai na...hai ki nahi...

Purvi: nahi sir aesi koye baat nahi...aap sab mare aapne ho...

Abhijeet: tune mujhe sir bola...matlab zarur kuch garbar hai...

Frede: hai sir garber to hai kuch...dekhiya na aaj sachin sir bhi nahi aye bo bhi bina bole...aesa to bo kabhi nahi karte hai...

Abhijeet: areh nahi yaar...unse acp sir ko inform kiya ha bo uski tabiyat kuch thik nahi hai isiliya bo aaj nahi ayega...

Frede:ooh...acha...

Now she became worried for him...she looked at daya ... but he said nothing...and turned his face...abhijeet went to ...

Purvi: bhai...bo...kaha gaye...ooh tarika ji ke pass...(pov) ab kya hogaya hai ise...kya yea bahana tha...kya sach much uski tabiyat kharap hai...kis se puchu...hai bhai se puchti hu...

Where daya and shareya was sat , she went to them...

Purvi: bhai bo sachin ko kya huya hai abhi bhai bol reha the ki uski tadiyat kuch kharap hai...(behave like normal)..

Shareya: agar tu sachin sa pyaar karti hai to phir use mana kue kiya...purvi...(actually they were a far away from others..)

Purvi:(shock) tu yea kya bol rahi hai...

Shareya: bo hi bol rahi hu jo mujhe dikhye de rahi hai...

Purvi: agar tu galat dekhagi to kya sab ko galat hi bolegi kya...

Shareya: purvi tu yea kesi baate kar rahi hai...

Purvi: (she realize that she is wrong ) sorry yaar bo main...

Daya: koye baat nahi... Sachin bilkul thik hai tujhe fikar karne ki koye zarurat nahi hai...

Purvi: hm...bhai main gjar jaa rahi hu...

Daya: abhi...

Purvi: hai main auto se chali jaungi... Bye...😔..

Daya: ok...

Purvi left the bureau...

Shareya: daya aapne kuch pucha kue nahi...

Daya: abhi sahi waqt nahi hai...isiliya...

Shareya: hm...kab baat karoge...

Daya: dekhta hu...agar aaj time mila to...

Shareya: thik hai...kya main bhi au..

Daya: nahi...main sambhal lunga...

Shareya: ok...

In the purvi's house at 10:30pm...

Her door bell rang..

Purvi:abhi kon ho sakta hai...she open the door...

Purvi: bhai aap yeaha...is waqt...

Daya: hai kue nahi aa sakta kya main aapni behan ke ghar...

Purvi : nahi bhai mari bolne ki bo matlab nahi tha...

Daya (smile) areh pagal...main to majak kar raha tha...

Purvi: (smile) bhai aap bhi na...mujhe dara diya ...

Daya: ab mujhe ander bhi bulayegi bhi yea nahi...

Purvi: bhai...

Daya:😄...

Daya entered...

Purvi: ab aap ko bath ne ke liya bhi bol na paregi kya...

Daya: nahi...pari...main itna bhi paraya nahi hu...

They sat on the couch ..

Purvi: aapne dinner kiya...

Daya: hai... Or tune...

Purvi: hai...

Daya: pari mujhe tujsa kuch baat karna hai...

Purvi: hai bolo na...

Daya: dekh mujhe pata hai ki tu sachin sa pyaar karti hai...to fir tu waha chali kue aye...

Purvi: aapko kesa pata ki main sachin sa...

Daya: tari akhose...main tera bhai hu...or main aapni behan ki akhe nahi padh sakta kya... Tu jo us ke liya itni fikar karti hai...us ke liya aapni zaan se bhi khal sakti hai...ab yea pyaar nahi to kya hai...

Her eyes getting teary again...

Daya: kya huya pari...tu ro rahi hai ..nahi...(he went to near her...and she hug him).. kya huya ...mujhe bol beta...tujhe pata hai na main tujhe ro ta huya nahi dakh sakta...

Purvi:(in hug) main bhai ko na nahi bol sakti...main unki dill nahi dukha sakti...main phas gaye hu do rissto ke bech... They separated from the hug...

Daya: samajh gaya...(he wipe her tears)..ab tu chup ho jaa...maat ro..main hu na tera sath... To tu kue ro rahi hai...agar yea baat hai to tu mujhe pehela kue nahi batayai...hai...bhai se kya koye kuch chupata hai bhala...

Purvi nodded her head in no...

Daya: agar tu virat ji ko ache sa samjhayegi to bo zarrur maan jayegi...

Purvi: nahi bhai..main unse kya kahu... Pata hai us din kitni Aaas eke mare pass aye the bo...bhai ne aaj tak mujhsa kuch nahi manga...balki hamesa diya hai...pata hai bhai...jab main unsa keheti thi ki mujhe film dakhni hai to bo mari or mari sari friends ke liya tekit le ke ate the... Taki main akela na padh jaau... Jab main keheti thi mujhe shopping ke liya kuch paisa chahiya to mujhe aapni credit card hi de dete tha...to phir socho ki bhai mijhsa kitna pyaar karte hai ... Or us hi bhai ne aaj kuch manga hai mujhsa to main mana kesa kar sakti hu... Sirf bhai nahi maa...papa ko bhi mujh sa bohut umide hai...maine un sab ke akho mein mari saddi ko leke ak sappna dekha hai...ki mari family mari saddi unki passand ke ladke ke sath karbana chahati hai... Or main aapni family ke khilaf nahi jaa sakti...bhai...(and lowerd her head)

Daya: (pov) lagta hai mujhe hi kuch karna padega... "Thik hai...par mari ak baat yad rakh na ki agar tu sachin se pyaar karti hai to tu teen zindegio ko bardadh kar rahi hai...is saddi sa koy bhi khus nahi keha sakta...or main aani behan ko dukhi nahi dekh sakta... Tere liya mujhe jo kuch bhi karna padega main karunga...par tera akhoe mein asu nahi ane dunga...samjhi...

Purvi hugs him...

Purvi:(in hug)bhai...im sorry...main decision nahi le pa rahi hu...sachin bhi mujhsa naraz hai na...bhai...main ne uski dill dukhya hai...

Daya:,(separeted from the hug..) hai dill to dukhya hai tu ne uska...tut gaya hai bo... Use bhi tujhe hi sambhal na hoga... Use tera alawa koye bhi use itni ache sa nahi sambhal sakta...

Purvi: bhai...main kesa...main uski akhoe se akhoe kabhi bhi nahi mila paungi...main bohut dard diya hai use... Isiloya main yeaha sa chali jana chahata hu...

Daya: kaha jayegi tu...mujhe chod ke chali jayegi...sirf itni si baat ke liya...sachyi sa bhag jayegi tu...

Purvi: or nahi to main kya karu...mari himaat nahi hai sachin ke samne jane ki...or wasa bhi sayad bo mujhsa bohut naraz hi hoga...main uske samne kya karugi...

Daya: pari...mari baat ko samajh...

Purvi: bhai...mujhe bohut need aa rahi hai...mujhe or koye baat nahi karni hai...

Daga: thik hai tu so jaa...hum kal baat karange...

He went to the door and looked back...purvi was crying continuously... This time daya was helpless...he left her house...purvi locked the door And went to her room...she soened her night like that...

In the morning...

Sachin's house...

Sachin was lies on his bed...

Kavita: sachin beta aaj tu bureau nahi jayega kya abhi tak so ya huya hai...

Sachin: nahi maa...maan nahi hai...

Kavita:(pov) maan nahi hai...puchu kya purvi ne kya kaha...nahi lagta hai yea sahi waqt nahi hai...badh main puch lungi jab iska fresh mode hoga.. "thik hai beta to phir tu so jaa, aram kar..."

She left the room...

Sachin open his eyes and he was looking blankly...

In the purvi's house...

Daya rang the bell for one minute...but no one opened the door...

Daya: yea purvi darwaza khol kue nahi rahi hai...

He rang the bell again...but this time also no one opend the door...

Phone karke dakta hu...sayad so rahi hogi... He called her but she didn't received it...

Daya: yea pari phone bhi kuw nahi utha rahi hai...lagta hai kuch garbad hai... Ander jaa ke dekh na padega... He going to opend the door...but the door was already open...

Daya: yea derwaza khula huya hai... He became worried for her... He open the door slowly...and looking scenario of the the room his facial expression became change...a fear passed through his body... He couldn't understood what happened here ... He couldn't uttar a word...just madly screamed..."pariiii"...

On the other hand...

Sachin:( pov) mujhe itni bechani sa kue lag raha hai...

* * *

That's for today...how was it zarrur bata na...ok...

To kya huya hoga purvi ko... Kue daya itna shock ho gaya...kya hoga ab sachivi ki life mein... In sa ki jawab next chappy mil jayegi...(wink...)... Hahahaha...

Thanks to all for your reviews...

Love you all...tc...

Bye...

* * *

I will be update the next part after getting sufficient reviews...


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys , how are you all? Hope fine...

A/N - dear mannat , hina ,ishu and arohi...jesa ki navu ne bataya ki uski phone mein kuch problem ho rahi hai isiliya hamare bich mein bhi kuch dino sa baat nahi huye hai..or main bhi bohut perasan hu isiko lekar...hai bo mari best friend hai to main pori kosis karungi use convince kar ne ki bo ff na chode...thank you...

Guest (22/7): you are very intelligent...dear...thanks for review...

So here is the next update...

Sorry for grammatical and spelling mistakes...

So let's start it...

Daya( worridly): parii...pari...

The house was messy...some chair were fall on the ground... And a heavy amount of blood was on the floor...

he search all over the house... Her room... Kitchen.. drawing room... Every where but found no one...

Daya: pari ko kuch huya to nahi na...and he called acp sir and informed him everything... And he start to search other place..

Acp sir and the other team member are enter...

Acp sir: kuch pata chala daya...

Daya: nahi sir...maine sare padosio se puch liya hai kuch pata nahi ...

Frede: ab kya kare sir...

Shareya: khon to kafe sara behe gayi hai...na jane kesi hogi...bechari...

Acp sir: kidnapping ki motive kya hai kuch pata chala...

Daya: nahi sir...or mujhe koye case yad bhi nahi aa raha hai jis mein itna khatra ho...

Acp sir: frede or pankaj tum dono road pe jo cctv camera hai uska footage leke aao...

Both: yes sir...( They left)

Abhijeet enter...

Abhijeet: maine mobile company walo sa baat kiya kal jo jo mobile yeaha active tha unki list bo log bajh denge...

Acp sir: jaldi bajh neke liya bolo...

Abhijeet: yes sir...

Abhijeet went fo daya and puts his hand on his shoulder...

Daya: mera sath hi aesa kue hota hai yaar...pehela anu cbod ke chali gaye...ab agar pari ko kuch hogaya to...( Said ia a heavy voice)

Abhijeet: kuch nahi hoga pari ko...tu himaat rakh...or bo ak cid officer hai yea maat bhool...

Daya: main janta hu ki bo ak cid officer hai...par dekh to sahi kitna khoon behe gaya hai...pata nahi unlogone first-aid karbaya hoga bhi yea nahi...

Abhijeet: tu tension maat le bas bagwan pe prarthana kar ki bo bas sahi salamat reha...or agar tu hi aesa tut jaye ga to pari ko dhund dega kon hai...chal ab pari ko dhund nahai na...

Shareya: hai daya sir aap himmat rekhiya...dekhna oari jaldi hi mil gayegi...

Daya nodded..." Pata nahi virat ji ko main kya jawab dunga"

In the bureau...

Frede and pankaj came back with the footage...

Frede: sir footage mil gaya hai...

Acp sir: hai sir...par..

Acp sir: par kya...

Pankaj: par kuch khass nahi mila...

Acp sir: ok...abhijeet phone number ki list ka kya huya...

Abhijeet: sir thoda sa or waqt chahiya...

Daya: or kitna waqt yaar...( Violently..)

Abhijeet: shant ho jaa yaar...main samajh sakta hu ki kya chal raha hai tari dill mein...

Shareya came to daya and hold his palm...daya looked at her...she assure him through her eye...and daya accepted it...

Aftet half an hour...the atmosphere of bureau was not good... They all quite...and doing their others works...

Suddenly the gate of bureau getting open...and someone enter...

Daya:(pov) oooh god ab pata nahi yea kesa react karega...

Acp sir to the person: tumhari tabiyat kesa hai **sachin..**

Sachin is looking to everyone's face... And said hesitantly: hai sir abhi thik hu...

Acp sir: good...

Sachin to daya : sir kuch huya hai kya...mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha hai...

Daya looked at shareya and than to sachin...

Sachin: sir kuch to boliya...kya huya hai...

Acp sir: sachin ... Actually baat yea hai ki purvi missing hai...matlab ki usko kisi ne ghar se kidnapped kiya hai...

Obviously this news is like a thunder to him... Hearing this , he take his a step back... But he control his emotion as he is a cid officer...and denger is a part of their life...cid officer and denger are made for each other...finaly he said...

Sachin to daya: appne mujhe bataya kue nahi...itna sab kuch hogaya hai...or aap logone mujhe bata na bhi zaruri nahi samjha...

Daya: sachin bo main...tension mein tha to sab kuch dimag se nikal gaya...or..(cuy by abhijeet)

Abhijeet: sir mobile company ne yea list bejhi hai...jin mein yea do numbers hai jo gadbar hai...(showing them the numbers)..

Acp sir: to der kis baat ka chalo dabojh te hai in dono ko...

Abhijeet: but sir...(lowered his head)

Acp sir: kya abhijeet...

Watchman: sir ak parcel aya hai...

Acp sir: pehela check karo ki koye bomb bagera hai ka nahi...

Abhijeet: yes sir...

He check the parcel...

Abhijeet: no sir koye bomb nahi hai...

Acp sir: kholo isa...

Abhijeet opened it and found a little box...

Daya: yea kya hai...

Than Abhineet opened the little box...

Abhijeet: pendrive...

Acp sir to pankaj: lagao isa...

Pankaj: yes sir...he fixex it...

Pankaj: sir ismein ak folder hai...

Daya: open karo...

Pankaj: yes sir...

He open it...

Abhijeet: vedio..

In the video...

A girl was roped with a iron rod... Slowly slowly the light came on the girl...something is wrapping around her waist...ooh...it is a bomb... Finally the light came to the girl's face..

All: (shock) purvi...

Her mouth is closed with a cloth... She can't open her eyes properly...

A voice came...

Person: to kesa laga mera surprise...hai...hahaaah...(laugh)... sachin kesa ho beta...thik to ho na yea nazara dekh ka...yeahi bo ladki hai na jis ne tara sath diya tha...is ne to tara bura waqt pe sath diya... Par tu use bacha nahi payega... Pucho kue...acha chalo main hi bata deta hu... Main ne isa aesa jagha rakha hai ki koye bhi pata nahi laga paye ga... Or jo numbers tum logo ko mila hai na...bo to bas maine hi majhak kar ne ke liya on rakha tha... Socha ki thodi der khal lu...tum logoke sath ... Kaha tha na wapis aaunga...lo aagaya...(said seriously)... Bacha sakte ho to bachalo is officer ko...tch...tch...tch...kesa bachao ge...maine to koye sabut choda hi nahi hai...hahhahahahah...(lough loudly)

Vedio end...( The person is the gang leader)

Acp sir: abhijeet bo numbers...

Abhijeet: sir bo hi to main kehane jaa raha tha...ki bo numbers main riad pe ake bandh ho gaya...

Acp sir: to phir hum purvi tak pohochange kesa...

Sachin: mujhe pata hai kesa...

Daya: (curiously) kesa sachin?

Sachin: maine purvi ko ak ear ring diya tha...uski ghar jane se pehela... Kue ki mujhe pata tha ki yea purvi pe hamla zarrur karega... Or us ear ring mein ak tracker laga hiya hai...to agar bo hamare range main hogi to pata chal jaye ga...( Said sadlly).. but the team found some ray of hope...

Acp sir: excellent sachin... To der kue kar raha ho jaldi sa track karo...

Sachin nodded...

Daya smiled and he smiled him back and said through his eyes" main purvi ko kuch bhi nahi hone dunga"

Daya ( through eyes) : mujhe tumpe pura varosa sa hai...

And sachin start his work... He try to find her signal... Put the code...the computer indicates searching...but after 5 minutes it says no record found...

Daya: kya... Mil nahi raha hai...

He tried it repitaedly...after 7 times he found it...

Sachin: mil gaya sir...

All: mil gaya...

Sachin: hai...yea koye khali godaun hai... Hai sayad...

Acp sir: chalo dekhte hai...

Sachin: par sir...

Daya: kya huya sachin..

Sachin: mujhe nahi lagta ki yea leader waha hoga...bo itna bada risk nahi lega...

Daya: par bo bomb ko blast karne ka liya to aas pass hi hoga na...

Frede: par hum pata kesa laga chalega ki bo kaha hai...

Abhijeet: bohut hi asan hai usne purvi Ke upar nazar rakhne ke liya to waha pe camara lagaya hi hoga... To uske sath rahega transmitter...or agar hum transmittee ki frequency to track kar sakte hai to us leader tak pohuch sakte hai...

Sachin: hai...sir...

Suddenly the phine of the bureau rang acp sir received it...after the phone call...

Acp sir: ak naye case aya hai...ak kam karu main, fredear pankaj chal te hai crimespot pe...or daya, abhijeet, sachin or shareya tum log jaao... Us leader ke pecha...

All : yes sir...

They left the bureau and went to their respective place...

A little bit away from the godaun ...

Daya: sachin dekho jara ki koye frequency mil raha hai yea nahi...

Sachin: sir...

he check it...

Sachin: hai sir hai to sahi ...

Daya: to hum ak kam karte hai main , abhijeet or shareya us leader ke piche jate hai...tum purvi ko rescue karo...clear...

Sachin: yes sir...

Sachin enter to the godaun...he is searching hare and there... Finally his eyes found her... And he release a sigh...he run to her...

Sachin: purvi... Purvi...( he touch her face) ...tum thik ho...

Purvi: sachin...tum...tum..please tum yea sa chale jaao...

Sachin: aesa kue bol rahi ho tum...

Purvi: kueki bo yea bomb kabhi bhi blast kar sakta hai... samajh neki kosis karo sachin...tum jaao yea sa...

Sachin: main tumhate bina kahi bhi mahi jaaunga samjhi tum...

Purvi: sachin tum samajh ne ki kosis kue nahi kar rahe ho... Tuhari zan bhi jaa sakti hai...bachpana chod do or jaao yeaha sa...( She this rising her voice... Like she scold him sweetly)

Sachin: yea maat bhulo ki main ak cid officer hu...khatro sa to mujhe khal na ho padega...or agar mujhe khuch ho bhi kayega to tumhe kya pharak padega...(he also said that a dit loulder)

Purvi: because i love you sachin...

Holding his face , sachin sat on the groung and smile mischievously...

Purvi understood that what she said a moment before... Now she can't do anything... She confess her feelings to him...so purvi also smile shyly...

Sachin(smiling): ab chup chap achi bachi ki tarhai bethi raho...he check the wires...

Purvi: (closing her eyes ) mujhe bohut dar lag raha hai...

Sachin: (looked at her face and smile a little on her childish act..) sant ho jaao...main hu na...mare rehate huya tumhai kuch nahi ho sakta...

On the other hand..

They start to fight with the goons...half of the goons are in the ground...daya moved towards the leader...

Leader: age maat barna daya...bar na main yea remote ka button dabha dunga...

Daya didn't stop his steps...

Leader: daya i said stop... Ruk jaao...

But daya didn't care...

Leader: nahi rukoge na...to iski sajha tumhari us officer ko milaga... And he press the button...

But they didn't found any sound...

The leader is in shock...how it is happened... He check the remote...

Here daya and all smule mischievously...

Daya: koye phayda nahi hai...beta... Ab tera waqt aa chuka hai ( hold his neck) daato se piaano bajha ne ka... Kya bakha neka...

Leader:( frighten)piaano...😭😭😭😭...

Daya: good... Chal ab...

All:😂😂😂😂...

Leader and the other goons:😭😭😭...

On the other hand...

Sachin realise her from the rop and hug her...

Sachin:(in hug) agar mujhsa itna hi pyaar karti ho to usdin mujhe kue tarpaya...

Purvi:(separated from hug) sorry sachin...aine tumhai bohut dhuk diya hai na...sorry... ( She feel dizzy)

Sachin(worriedly) kya huya...are you ok...? Than He noticed blood on his hand...

Sachin: purvi..tumhai to chot...

Before completed his sentence , she fainted in his arms...

* * *

So that's for today ... How was it plz tell through yous reviews...

You guys shock na...maine dusri hi din update dediya...jo ak update mein itni late hoti hai bo itni jaldi kesa... Actually main abhi kuch din busy hone wali hu...isiliya...pehela pehela update dediya...hope aap sab ko achi lagi ho yea chappy...

Thanks to all for yous supports...

Love you all..tc...

Bye...

* * *

I will be update the next part after getting sufficient reviews...


	18. Chapter 17

Hey guys,...hare is the next update...happy friendship day to all of you...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes...

So let's start it...

They admitted her in the hospital and they are waiting for doctor...here sachin is restless... And daya also very tensed... Shareya came to him and hold his palm...daya looked at her...and she signal toward sachin...Daya nodded his head and went to sachin... And puts his hand on his shoulder.. sachin looked at him...

Sachin: sir...

Daya: bhagwan pe varosa rakho sachin...sab kuch thik ho jayega...

Sachin nodded...doctor came out..

They all came near him...

Sachin: doctor...purvi thik hai na...kuch ghabrane ka baat to nahi hai na..

Doctor: nahi abhi bo bilkul thik hai...chot se bohut jyada khoon behejane ke liya... Behos ho gayi thi...phir bhi hum unhai kuch der observation room mein rakhange...

Daya: ok... Doctor...kya hum abhi pirvi sa mil sakte hai...

Doctor: actually abhi bo hos mein nahi hai...to unke hos mein aaneke badh aap unsa mil sakte hai...

Daya: ok...

Doctor left...and other cop and acp sir came...

Acp sir: kya huya daya abhijeet..purvi thik hai na...

Abhijeet: hai sir... Doctor ne kaha ki jyada khoon behejane ke bajha se behos ho gayi thi..

Acp sir: sukhar hai...jyda kuch nahi huya...

Abhijeet is busy to staring sachin who is looking at purvi with his bright eyes..

Abhijeet: hm..sir..

Acp sir: acha abhi hospital mein daya or sachin rehe reha hai...shareya or abhijeet bureau wapis chalo...ak naya case aya hai..

Both: ok sir...and they left..

Daya : sachin kuch der aram karlo...betho yeaha...they sat on the chair..

Daya: purvi ne kuch kaha kya...

Sachin shyly nodded...

Daya smile...

Daya: to an kis chiz ki tension hai jo aesa muh latka ke ghom rahe ho...

Sachin: sor..purvi ne to aapni dill ki baat bata diya par agar uski ghar wale nahi mane to...purvi kabhi bhi aapni ghar wale ke khilaf nahi jayegi...

Daya: tum is ki fikar maat karo...yea meri izmedari hai ke kesa unhai manana hai... Or main unhai mana kar hi rahunga...kue ki mare liya purvi ke khusi se zyada or kuch nahi hai...(smile)

Sachin smile too...

After one and half hour , purvi got her consciousness...

Doctor and nurse check her and give them permission to enter into the room...

Pirvi is lieing on the bed , closing her eyes...but she realize someone's presence , open her eyes...smile...

Daya:(smile) kesi hai abhi...

Purvi: thik hu bas thoda sa dard hai...

Sachin: hai dard to hoga hi na...chaku laga hai tumhai...badi ayi jhasi ki rani banne...😒...

Purvi:.😮..main kaha jhasi ki rani banne gayi thi hai...bo log khud aye the mere ghar...maine unhai dabadh pe nahi bulayi thi...samjhe...😣

Sachin: hai to door thik sa luck kar na chahiya tha na...😣

Purvi: hai to tum aake luck nahi kar sakte the kya...😠..

Sachin: kya tumne mujhe buya tha...ki ake luck kardo...agar mujhe bula liya hota to abhi nahi keheti ki dard ho rahi hai...😎..

Purvi:😤...aahh..

Sachin: (hold her hand) kya huya...sach mein bohut dard ho rahahai kya...

Purvi nodded her head like a child..

Daya: 😊..to phir main chal ta hu...tum dono raho...ok...bye..

Purvi: bhai...

Daya: hai bol..

Purvi: bo...kya aapne maa papa ko bataya ki main hospital mein hu..

Daya: hai..

Purvi:kue bhai...bo log khamakha tension karange...

Daya: nahi pari maine unhai mumbai aneke liya bola hai... uncle , aunty or virat ji kal tak mumbai pohuch jayange...

Purvi: thik hai...

Daya: ab tu tension maat le main hu na...chal abhi tum do no time spend karo..bye..

Daya left the hospital...

Sachin sat on chair...he puts her palm between his two palm...and touch his check...

Sachin: sorry...

Purvi: kue...kya huya...

Sachin: aaj tum hospital pe ho sirf or sirf mari bajha se...

Purvi: aesi nahi hai...tum khud ko dos kue de reha ho..

Sachin: sahi to kaha maine... Uski dusmani mujhsa thi.. or usne chot tumhe pochane ki kosis kiya...

Purvi: sayad use pehela se hi pata tha ki tumhari zam mujhpe sama hai...(she smile shyly and sachin smile too)

Sachin:tum haso maat agar tumhe zyada chot lag jati to...agar bo bomb..(he stop)

Purvi(smile): mujhe khuch nahi hota..tum ho na...to phir mujhe kesa kuch ho sakti hai..bolo...

Sachin: par jo kuch bhi huya mari bajha se hi to huya na...

Purvi: hai...so to hai...par tumne to ak dam time pe hero ke tarha... Entry mari..my hero...😀...wesa tumhai mari location ki information kese mili...

Sachin: tumhari earring se..

Purvi:😕...ear ring..

Sachin: hai...

Purvi: bo kesa...

Sachin: mujhe pata tha ki yea aesa hi koye harkate karega ya admi.. to maine tumhe ear ring gift ke bahane us mein traker fit kar diya...simple

Purvi:😮...to tum ne mujhe is liya yea gift diya...or main kya kya soch rahi thi...😒..

Sachin: (naughty, coming close to her) acha...par agar tum chaho to kuch or bhi de sakta hu...(going to kiss at her lips)

Purvi: sachinn...

Sachin:😊😊majhak kar raha tha..

And doctor entered and they separeted...and behave like that nothing happens...

Doctor smile a little and said " aap inhai kal subha discharge karke leke jaa sakte hai..."

Sachin: ok...doctor...

Doctor checked her and left the room...

Purvi: thank god ki doctor ne hi permission de diya...barna main wase bhi kal bagh jati...

Sachin give her a look...

Next day , daya and sachin discharged her and moved towards purvi's home...

Sachin help her to get down from car and hold her hand to support her...and takes their steps...(someone is looking all from the window) daya rang the bell... Ans purvi's mother opened the door...and sachivi immediately separeted their hand and stands like they are stranger...purvi's mother's eyes are wet.. she came to purvi to support her and all enter into the house...

Her mother sat her properly in the caugh..ans bring some water for her...

Purvi's father and brother came to her...

Purvi's f: kesi hai beta hu...dard kuch kam huya yea nahi... (Here her mother is crying continuously..., Her brotner console he)

Purvi: papa..main bilkul thik hu...maa please aap maat ro...pata hai na main aap logo ko rote hoyi nahi dekh sakti... Main abhi bilkul thik hu... Bhai...samjhao na maa ko...

Virat: maa chup ho jaao...

Purvi's m: tu chup kar...pata hai maa ka dill kesi hoti hai...agar bacho ko aesi halat mein dekhu to dill phat jati hai meri...

Purvi: maa..

Purvi's m: tu nahi samjhegi..jab tu khud maa banegi na tab samjhegi...mujhe tujhe yeaha bejhna hi nahi chahiya thi...

Purvi: bhai...ab aap hi boliya ki doctor ne kya kahi thi...

Daya: hai aunty abhi purvi matlab thik hai..par use proper rest ki zarurat hai...bas kyhi kaha tha...

Purvi'sm: dekha...matlad ki puri tari kesa thik nahi huyi hai...zarrur bohut gaheri chot hai...is ladki ne kuch nahi bataya hai humme...ki maa mujhe yeaha chot lagi hai...aahhaa...kitni kamzor ho gayi hai...muh ak dam shuk gayi hai...(said with pity)

Purvi:(whisper)😠bhai...aap ko bech pe matlab chod ne ki kya zarurat thi hai...😣...

Daya:😜😜😄😄

Purvi:😤😤..

Purvi's m: chal ab amar karne chal...

Purvi: hai maa... Purvi and her mother left...

Sachin: acha sir ab main chalta hu..

Daya signal him not to go... But sachin left the place..

Daya: uncle , virat ji main bhi chalta hu mujhe bureau bhi jana hai...

Virat and purvi's father(smile) : ji...

Daya left the house...

After the day... Daya came to purvi's house...

Purvi's m(smile): are daya beta aao...aao..

Daya:(smile) namaste aunty...

Daya enter...

Purvi'sm : betho beta...

Daya sat on cauch..." Purvi kya kar rahi hai abhi..."

Purvi's m: beta bo so rahi hai...main bulau kya...

Daya: nahi nahi aunty... Use so ne dijiya... Actually mujhe virat ji se kuch kam tha...

Purvi's hai bo aapne room mein hi hai bo office ki kuch kam kar raha hai...main bula deti hu...

Daya: nahi aunty aap taklife maat lijiya...main un se wahi millunga...

Purvi's m: ok beta...

Daya went to the virat's room...

Daya : virat ji..

Virat:(smile) daya ji ayea ayea... Bethi ya...

Daya smile...

Virat: boliya...

Daya: bo...mujhe purvi ke bare mein kuch bolna chahata hu...

Virat: sayad mujhe pata hai ki aap kya bolna chahate hai..yeahi na ki purvi kisi ko passand karti hai..or bo koye or nahi sachin hai...

Daya confused...

Virat: aap yea hi soch reha hai na ki mujhe kesa pata cha...main bhai hu uska...ahar main uski akhe nahi padh paunga to or kon padhega...jab use kaha ki mujhe waqt chahiya tab hi main samajh gaya tha ki purvi yea saddi khud sa nahi karni chahati hai... Par mujhe yea nahi pata tha ki bo kiso ko passand karti hai...

Daya:virat ji sachin or purvi ak dusre se pyaar karte hai...

Virat: humne purvi ko azadi diya hai par inta bhi nahi ki bo khud ki saddi ke liya ladka bo khud dhund de...or aap daya ji...purvi to bachi hai..bo kabhi bhi itna geherayi mein nahi sochti hai...ki kon uske liya sahi hai or kon nahi...

Daya: virat ji mujhe pata hai ki aap purvi ko leke paresan hai... Ki bo ladka acha hoga yea nahi...sachin acha ladka hai...usse bhi badi baat bo ak bohut hi acha insan hai...sab ki respect karta hai... Or aapni duty pe to number one hai hi...mujhe pura yakin hai ki bo purvi bo khus rakhega...purvi ko protect karega uski dhyan rakhega...

Virat: kya dhyan rakhega... Yea jo chot laga hai bo to uske bajha se he to laga hai...

Daya: virat ji yea to cid officer ki duty hai...aap isa galat takikesa le raha hai...

Virat: main isa galat tarikesa nahi le raha hu...jo sach hai bo hi bata raha hu... Or jo ladka maine purvi ke liya dhunda hai bo is sachin se aye guna acha hai...ak ache family se belog karta hai... Society pe acha khasa nam hai rutba hai...ucha kahandan se hai bo log... Bo bohut hi khus rakhega purvi ko...or to or use purvi ko koyi khatra bhi nahi hoga..

Daya: khatra... Aap sayad bhool reha hai purvi ko bachane wala koye or nahi sachin hai... Kya bo ladka aapne jaan pe kahl ke kisi ki jaan bacha sakta hai... Par sachin bacha sakta...hai...nam .. izat.. rutba...or sohoraat .. har kisi ko chahiya hota hai...yea baat sahi hai..par jinke pass hota hass , iska matlab yea nahi ki sare ache guun ke hakder sirf ir sirf bo hai...kisi ki social status dekh kar aap kesa keha sakte hai ki bo insan acha hai... Us insan ke ander kya hai aap kesa pata lagayange...aap mujhe galat maat samajh na yea ho sakta hai ki bo log purvi ko khus rakh ke liya koyi kasar nahi chodenga...par kya purvi khus reha payigi..main un logo ko nahi janta..par main purvi ko janta hu...purvi sachin ssacha pyaar karti hai or uski jhalak maine dekhi hai uski akhome... Or bohi jhalak sachin ke akhome bhi hai... Aap ak baar thande dimag se sochiya.. phir phesla ligiya ga... Kahi ak hi door mein teen zindigiya barbadh na ho jaye...aap ko samjhana mera farz tha virat ji...abhi main chalta hu..

Daya left the house and virat sat on the bed...purvi's mother listen very thing...she came to him...

Purvi's m: virat...

Virat: hai maa...

Purvi's m: kya soch raha hai beta..

Virat: ki maine sahi phasla liya hai yea...bas main aapna phasla purvi pe thop raha hu ...

Purvi's m: tu zyada maat soch...

Virat: par maa

Purvi's mother: kaha na maine...main pehele purvi se baat karti hu ok...

Virat: ok..

Purvi's m went to her room.. she was in her half spleep.. so she called her..

Purvi: maa...aap is waqt...

P.m.: (smile) bohut der sa so rahi hai tu...kuch bate mujhsa bhi kar liya kar..

Purvi:( smile) maa...betho...kya bate karni hai aap ko..

P.m: kuch bhi bol tera office ke bare mein...wesa bo jo daya ke sath main tha bo kon hai...

Purvi at first smile shyly.. but she also feel a fear in her heart.. but she decided to tell everything to her mother...

Purvi: maa bo sachin hai...bo bhi mera sath kam karta hai...

P.m: ooh...acha.. kab se... Matlab tera senior hai kya..

Purvi: nahi same post hi hai par bo mujhesa pehela cid join kiya tha...

P.m: matlab sab log use bohut achi tarike sa jante honge..

Purvi: hai...

P.m: hai dikhne mein to bohut acha lag raha tha...

Purvi:(smile , and lost in her words..and said) hai sirf dikh na mein hi mahi, bo ak bohut hi ache insan hai...bo ak dam mare jesa hi soch te hai... Sab ki help karte hai...kabhi kisi ko bhi dukh nahi pohochate hai...sab ko khus rakh ne ki kossis karte hai..hai yea baat hai ki kabhi kabhi ak dam bacho wali harkat karte hai, pata hai unhai lahta tha ki unki maa unsa naraz hai isiliya bo khud ko or unki maa dono ko hi taklif de reha the.. are maa kabhi aapni bacho se naraz reha sahte hai bhala...un intni si bhi akal nahi thi... Abhi bhi bacha hi hai bo...(smile)..pata hai un doko milaya bhi maine hi tha..agar mujhe pata nahi chalta na ki yea baat hai to sayad bo do ak dusre ka loya tarapte rehate.

Purvi's mother notice all her expression when she was talking abhout sachin .. she was looking a happiest girl in this world... She understood that purvi loves him truly...

P.m: uske ghar main kon kon hai...

Purvi: anuty hai or unka ak bhai hai..

P.m: or papa..

Purvi: unki death ho gayi hai...

P.m: ohh... Acha ... Kabhi mil bana un logo sa...

Purvi: (smile) hai...

Purvi's father call her and she left the room...

At the night..

Purvi's mother went to virat's room..

Virat: baat kiya aapne maa...kya kaha purvi ne.. ki bo sachin sa sach mein pyaar karti hai...

P.m: (sighs...and sat beside him) maine sidha sidha to nahi pucha par virat mujhe lagta hai ki daya sahi keha raha tha...purvi ke akho mein bo pyaar hai sachin ke liya...or maine sachin ke akho mein bhi purvi ke liya bo bepanha junnun dekha hai... (She puts her hand on his shoulder ) pata hai purvi kabhi bhi hamari phasle ke khilaf nahi jayegi bo kabhi bhi hummein dukhi nahi karegi... Par kya hum use jan buch kar dukhi kar sakte hai...maine tera papa se bhi baat kiya unka bhi ak hi keha na purvi jiske sath khus rehagi usi ke sath hi purvi ki saddi hogi...agar purvi sachin ke sath khus rahegi to saddi sachin ke sath hi hogi...

Virat: par maa... Hum unhai jante hi nahi hai...bo log kesa honge...koyi idea tak nahi hai...

P.m: hai par fo sab pata chalega jab unse mulakat hogi...

Virat:(bow his head)hm..

P.m: kya huya beta... Tu khus nahi hai...

Virat: agar purvi sachin ke sa khus regahi to main kushi kushi un donoki haat kar kar dunga maa... Main purvi se baat karke ata hu...

P.m: hm...

In purvi's room..

Purvi was waching tv..

Virat enter...

Purvi: bhai aap is waqt kya baat hai...

Virat: mujhe tujhse kuch baat karna tha ..

Purvi: hai bolo...

Virat sat near to her...

Virat: kya main bohut bura bhai hu...

Purvi(shock..) kya...bol reha hai aap...

Virat: sahi keha raha hu..

Purvi: nahi bhai...aap to world ki nest bhai ho...aap aesi baate kue soch rahi ho...

Virat: main nahi soch raha hu...tune mujhe soch neoe majhbor kiya hai...

Purvi: main..

Virat: hai tu... Agar tu mujsa pyaar karti to sab se pehela mujhe ake kaheti ki bhai main kisi ko passand karti hu... Agar tu mujhsa bohut pyaar karti to mare phasle ko aesa ser (head) jhukake nahi maan leti...(said like a 5 years old baby) purvi came to him and hug him tightly...

Purvi: sorry bhai... Mujhe aap ko bata dena chahiya tha...par mainkya karti mujhe aap ke khon se mari saddi ki sappna nahi tjod na chahati thi... Sorry bhai main aap se bohut pyaar karti hu... bohut zyada... Bohut bohut zyada...

Virat smile on her act...

Virat: pagal chup ho jaa barna main ro dunga...phir tu mera majhak udayegi...

Purvi smile too...

Virat: thik haiab tu so jaa...raat bohut ho gayi hai...

Purvi: hm...good night...

Virat: good night...

Virat left the room...

Purvi calls daya..

Daya: hai bol...

Purvi: bhaiiiii...bhaiiii..bhaiiiii..(she was shouted)

Daya: kya hiya tu chila kue rahi hai...pagal kutte ne kat diya hai ha kya...

Purvi: 😮..very funny...

Daya:😁... To bol kya huya hai...

Purvi: abhi na bhai aye the mare room main , lagta hai bo maan jayange...i'm so happy..😊..

Daya: kaha tha na... Main sab kuch thik kar dunga...😊..

Purvi: thanks bhai..😊 agar aap ne baat nahi kiya hoti to pata nahi kya hota...

Daya: haat pagal... Tu mari jaan hai na... Tu kush to main bhi kush...

Purvi: love you bhai...

Daya: love you too pari...ok chal abhi main phone rakhta hu...

Purvi: hm...good night..😊..

Daya: good night.😊

Purvi cut the call..

Purvi: (pov) dekhu to sahi janab kya kar reha hai... (Smile)and she calls sachin...

Sachin: hello...

Purvi: kya kar reha ho...

Sachin: kuch file work bacha tha bo hi kar raha tha... Tu batao kis liya phone kiya...

Purvi: kis liya ... Kya main tum hai phone nahi kar sakti kuy..

Sachin: are nahi nahi main to bas...acha bolo kya kar rahi hai mari princess...

Purvi:😊..aap ki princess aaj bohut khus hai..

Sachain: acha ji...yea to achi baat hai...to is khusi ki raaj kya hai..jara hume bhi to bataiya..

Purvi: aahaa...batati hu batati hu... Tum hai na ak khus khabri deni hai...

Sachin: ki tumm...

Purvi: shut up... Saram nahi lagti hai kya..

Sachin: aap ke pass kesi saram...

Purvi: uff tum bhi na...

Sachin😀..

Purvi: 😊..

Sachin: acha bhai ne kuch kaha matlab...

Purvi: mujhe na lagti hai ki bhai na maan jayange... Bhai abhi aye the or unhone mujhe se baat bhi kiya... Or unki baato seto lag raha tha ki bo mana nahi marenge..

Sachin: tum sach keha rahi ho...

Purvi: hai baba...

Sachin : thank god..

Purvi smile...

Purvi: acha mujhe na tumsa ak baat kehani thi

Sachin: hai bolo..

Purvi: bo kya tum or aunty bhai se mil sakte ho... Bo kya hai na bhai ko passand nahi hai ki main love marriage karu...bhai sayad mare liya mana nahi karenge , par main bhai ki puri sahamati ke sath yea saddi karni chahati hu... Agar tum bhai se miloge to bhai ko puri tasalli hoga...samajh reha ho na main kya kehena chahati hu...

Sachin: hai main samajh sakta hu purvi...tum tension maat lo...tum jesa chahogi wes hi hoga...

Purvi: thanks😊..

Sachin:love you...

Purvi: love you too... Baby..

Both smiled...

On the other hand ...

Virat to p.m: maa main sirf purvi ke liya bina soche samjhe hai nahi bol sakta... Mujhe pehela sachin se milna hai...uske badh hi main aapna phesla sunaunga...

* * *

So that's for today ... How was it plz tell through yous reviews...

A/N : sorry sorry is bar bohut late ho gayi..sorry dosto , bohut intazer karbaya...sorry once again...or hai bas ab kuch hi reviews bachi hai 400 complete hone mein... So guys plz review...plzz...

Thanks to all for yous supports...

Keep read and review...

Love you all..tc...

Bye...


	19. Chapter 18

Hey guy..how are you all...hope fine..so here is the next update...

Sorry for grammatical and spelling mistakes...

So let's start it...

Next day...in the sachin's house...

Sachin came to kavita and give her a hun from behind...

Sachin: good morning maa..

Kavita:😊😊...kya baat hai...aaj maa pe bada pyaar aa raha hai...

Sachin: kue na ayega hai...aap mari maa jo ho...

Kavita:😊😊...sach mein beta pichle janam mein sayad maine koyi achi kam kiya tha jo mujhe tujh jesa beta mili...

Sachin kissed on her check..." Love you maa..."

Kavita: love you too beta...ooh hai purvi kesi hai abhi...thik hai na ho...

Sachin: hai bo thik hai...

Kavita: chalo bagwan ki lakh lakh sukar hai...

Sachin smile...

Kavita: aesa hi muskurata rehe ga...yea maa ko bhi kuch aram dega...in kamo se...

Sachin:(became serious) hai maa bolo na kya kar na hai...aapne pehele kue nahi kaha... Ki aap ko taklif ho raha tha...main kardeta..bo kam...aap batao mujhe...aap ko kam karne ki kya zarurat hai...

Kavita : ufff oohh...😂😂mera beta abhi bhi bacha hi rehai gaya...

Sachin: maa aese bacha bol ke insult maat karo...😖😖...hai yea sach hai ki maine baate der se samajh ta hu...or yea bhi sach hai ki maine cartune dekhta hu...or yea bhi sach hai ki mujhe comics padh na acha lagta hai...isliya aap mujhe bacha nahi bol sakte...😖😖😭😭

Kavita:oooleee mera bhacha acha tujhe bacha nahi kahungi...ok..😂😂..

Sachin: aap hass rahi ho maa...😢...

Kavita: hasu nahi to kya karu hai... Mere kehe ne ka matlab yea tha ki or kitne din tu mujhe aesa ghar mein akela rakhega hai...kab laa raha hai purvi is ghar ki baahu bana kar...

Sachin said nothing...

Kavita: kya huya sachin tu chup kue ho gaya…koyi problem hai kya...bata mujhe..

Sachin: maa...bo..purvi ke ghar wale purvi ki saddi kisi or se kar wana chahete hai...unhe jo ladka passand hai...

Kavita: aese kesa kar sakte hai...

Sachin: hai to daya sir ne baat kiya tha is bade mein...to purvi ne kaha sayad uske ghar wale man gayange...par unko yea passand nahi aya ki purvi ne aapne liya khud hi aapni jiban sathi chuna...

Kavita: acha to yea baat hai ..

Sachin: hai...to ab is situation ko normal karne ke liya kya kar na chahiya...

Kavita: dekh beta koyi bhi maa...bap aapni beti ke haat aese bina jan pehechan ke kisi ke bhi haat mein nahi denge...yea practical hai...isiliya humme unse baat karni chahiya...unse mil na chahiya...tab hi unhai ak varosa hogi na..ki bo log koyi galti nahi kar rehai aapni beti ko humme de kar..😊..

Sachin:😀..sahi kaha maa...purvi bhi kal yea hi kehe rahi thi...

Kavita:😀😀..to kya aaj hi chale..

Sachin: ok maa...main purvi ko bata deta hu...

Kavita smile "thik hai"..

Sachin calls her...

Purvi:😊..good morning...sachin..

Sachin: good morning...pari..kya kar rahi ho..

Purvi: kuch nahi bas bethi thi...or mera sappnoke raj kumar ke bade mein soch rahi thi...😳

Sachin: 😳...to maine kahi disturb to nahi kiya na...

Purvi: ummm...thoda sa...par koyi baat nahi , batao kis liya phone kiya...

Sachin: kue kya main aapni sappno ka rajkumari ko phone nahi kar sakta...

Purvi:😳..sachin...

Sachin: acha tumhari tabiyat kesi hai...

Purvi: hm..thik hu...itni bhi chinta karneki jarurat nahi hai...

Sachin: kese zarurat nahi hai...tum mari liya kya ho pata hai tumhe...

Purvi: kya hu main...aapke liya...

Sachin:agar main dill hu to tum is dill ki dharkan ho...agar main barshat ka kala badal hu to tum mari barish ho...agar main naadi (river) hu to tum us naadi ka beheta huya pani...or agar main...main hu to tum mari khusiya ho...jesa inhe alag nahi kiya jaa sakta wesa hi humme koyi alag nahi kar sakta...

Purvi's eyes getting weting..." Love you sachin "

Sachin: love you too purvi...acha maa or main soch rehe the ki aaj hum tumhare ghar aye...

Purvi:😀..sach...

Sachin: hai...to aaj hum sam ko tumhare ghar aa rehai hai...😀..

Purvi: ok...main maa ko bata deti hu.. 😀..

Sachin: ok...main bhi phone rakh ta hu...bureau jana hai mujhe...

Purvi: thik hai...dhyan rakhna..

Sachin: hm...aap na bhi...

He cut the call...

In the evening...in the sachin's house...

Today sachin is very nervous..he couldn't understand how he impressed purvi's brother...what he should wear..he is confuse in everything...

Kavita: itna kya soch raha hai...

Sachin: kya pehenu maa...kya passand ayega virat ji ko...

Kavita: itna nervous kue hai tu..

Sachin: maa bohut dar lag rahai hai...

Kavita: thoda nervous hona achi baat hai par zyada nahi...samjha...

Sachin nodded..

Kavita: chal jadi tayar ho jaa...

They reach at purvi's house at 8 pm...

Purvi's mother welcome them very well...

P.m:(smile) ayiya..ayiya...

Kavita:(smile) ji...

Both enter...

P.m: bethiya...

Kavita: ji aap log bhi bethiya...

All sat in the cauch...

Kavita: purvi kesi hai bhi...kaha hai bo...

P.m: hai abhi thoda sa behetar hai...aaone room mein hai...

Kavita: ji use aram karne dijiya...

P.m:( smile) yea purvi ke papa hai...

P.f: (smile)namaste...

Kavita:(smile) namaste...

P.m: or yea mera bada beta hai...virat..

Virat: (smile) namaste...

Kavita:(smile) namaste...beta..

Kavita: kesa hai aap log bataiya...

P.m: ji hum log to ache hai...aap bataiya..

Kavita: ji hum bhi thik hai...

P.m: are sachin... Beta aap.. chup kue bethe ho..

Sachin: (shyly) ji...kuch nahi aunty..virat: acha sachin chalo hum kahi or jate hai...bade baat kar rehai...is mein hamara kya kam...

Sachin:(nervously) ji...

They both went terrace...

Virat: to batao kuch..

Sachin: ji main...kya batau...

Virat: kuch bhi bolo...acha purvi kesi hai aapni kam mein..koyi galti to nahi karti hai na...

Sachin: no..she is perfect in her work...and she is very in..te...lligent (looking at his eyes..)

Virat: acha laga aapni behan ki tarif sunkar...

Sachin smile...

Virat took out a cigarette and offered him..

Virat: cigarette...

Sachin :(strictly)no...main cigrette nahi pita...

Virat:(carelessly) ok...

Sachin: or aap ko bhi nahi pini chahiya..par aap pite kue ko purvi ko bilkul bhi oassand nahi hai...even she hates it...

Virat: hai sorry bo...par tum purvi ko maat batana...hai..barnabo naraz ho gayegi...

Sachin: hm...

In the hall..

Kavita: chaliya purvi se ak bar mil ke ate hai...

P.m: ji chaliya..

They went to purvi's room..

Kavita:(smile) kesi ho beta...

Purvi: (trying to get up)thik hu aunty...aap kesi hai...

Kavita: are nahi nahi uth ne ki zarurat nahi hai...tu amar se beth...

Purvi smile...

Kavita: aapna dhyan rakha karo...ok..she outs her hand on her head and blessed her..

They are doing some chit -chat...

Afyet some time.. kavita are alone with p.f..

Kavita: ji mujhe aap logo se kuch baat karni thi...

P.m: hai boliya...

Kavita: ji mujhe aapne bete ke liya aapki beti ki haat chahiya...(said this woth full hope)... Bo ak dusre ko passand karte hai..or parents hoke ke nate yea hamara farz hai aapni bacho ki khusiya ko dugna kar na...kya aap logo mera beta sachin acha laga...kya aap logo mera beta layak laga aapki purvi ke liya...

P.m and p.f looked at each other...

Kavita: dekhiya..mein force nahi kar rahi hu..main bas aapni beta ki khusiya aapse mang rahi hu...

P.m: kavita ji...humme thoda sa waqt dijiya...hum jald hi aap ko bata denge...

Kavita:(smile) ji...

they left for home...

At night...

Purvi calls sachin...

Sachin: hello...

Purvi: kya sachin aap ak bar bhi mujhse milne nahi aye...aunty ayi thi..humme kitni sari bate kiya...

Sachin: bo tumhari bhai ke sath tha...

Purvi:(happily)ooh... Kya kaha bhai ne...

Sachin: bohut kuch par bo hamari secret bate hai main tumhai kue batau...

Purvi: thik hai maat batao..😣..

Sachin: awsa naraz maat ho baby..

Purvi: kon baby..main koyi baby nahi hu...

Sachin:😁😁..acha baba sorry..

Purvi: mari yeahai jaan nilkli jaa rahi hai...or tum ho ki...

Sachin: kya kar rahi ho...dinner kiya...

Purvi: hm...

Sachin: mujhe tumhai kuch bolna hai...

Purvi: hai bolo...

Sachin: bhai cigarette pite hai...

Purvi: what...kya bol rahi ho hum...

Sachin: gussa maat karo...(and he told everything..) tum bhai ko samjhao...mera bolne se to bo nahi chod ne wale...but tum kahogi to chod denge...

Purvi:ok..

Sachin: hai...par gisse se nahi..softly kehena..

Purvi: thim hai thik hai ab bhai ki side leni ki koyi zarurat nahi hai...

Sachin:😁..

Purvi: to main bhi phone rakhti hu...bye..

Sachin: bye..good night...

Purvi: hm..good night...

Sachin: itna rukha sukha good night...

Purvi: sachinnn...

Sachin: thik hai achar maat lagao...par ak good night kiss to de hi sakti ho..

Purvi:😳...ji nahi..

Sachin:😞...please...

Purvi softly kiss on her mobile's screen.."ok..😊.."

Sachin: hmm love you...

Purvi: love you too.. and cut the call...

Purvi: bhai ki to main...and she went to virat's room...

Purvi : bhai...😣😣..

Virat: kya huya muh fula ke kue gum rahi hai...

Purvi: mujhe aapse important baat karni hai...sahi sahi answer dena...

Virat: ok.. Madam ji..

Purvi: bhaii...main serious hu...

Virat: acha puch...

Purvi: aap cigarette pite ho...

Virat burst out in laugh...

Purvi confused..😦😦..." Kya huya..."

Virat: tujhe yea sachin ne bataya hai na...

Purvi: hai...usine kaha ki main aap ko thik se samjhau...yo kua galt kaha ...or aap hass kue rehai ho...

Virat: main koyi cigarette nahi pita...

Purvi:😀...sach..

Virat:hai meri jaan...😊..

Purvi: to aapne sachin se...

Virat: use chack karne ke liya..ak ki bo cigarette pita hai yea nahi...or dusa ki bo ak acha insan hai yea nahi...

Purvi: to aap ko yea lagta hai...

Virat: sachin ak bohut hi acha ladka hai...agar bo acha insan nahi hota to bo tujhe nahi bolta ki main cigarette pita hu...bo sach mein chahata tha ki main cigarette chod du...isiliya usne tujhe kaha...Barna use mare bade mein soch ne ki kya zarurat thi...

Purvi smile...

Virat: tari choice galat nahi purvi...bas mujhe thoda sa time chahiya tha...mujhe sachin passand hai...(smile)

Purvi smile amd hug him...

Purvi: thank you bhai...

Both smile...

* * *

So that's for today ... How was it plz tell through yous reviews...

Thanks to all for yous supports...

Keep read and review...

Love you all..tc...

Bye...


	20. Chapter 19

Hey guys , how are you ?...hope fine ...independence day to all and also happy raksha bandhan.. ..so here is the next part...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...

So let's start it...

After two days they are getting together to fix the date of their marriage...

Kavita: pandit ji koyi achi si muhurat bataiya...

Pandit: hai...ak mahine badh ak acha sa muhurat hai...aap kehe to..

Kavita: kue samdhi ji sahi rehega kya..

P.m: hai hai kue nahi...

Kavita : to pandit ji yea hi fix kar dijiya hai...

Pandit: ji...dulha dulhan ki kundli dijiya...

Kavita: hai...she hand over their kundli...

Pandit mach it and fixs the date of their marrige...

They feeds sweets to each other... Purvi and sachin smile and blush...

After one month...

Before the day of marriage..

Haldi ceremony...

All are busy in their work...

In purvi's room, shreya is busy to ready purvi... She wear a Shari in yellow and red combination.. She wearing jewelry, Which made with yellow flowers..

Shareya: 😊 purvi haldi lagne se pehele hi kitni khubsurat lagrahi hai yaar tu...oata nahi saddi ke din sachin tujh pe se nazar haata payega yea nahi...😄😄...(teasing her)

Purvi: 😳...ho gaya tera..

Shareya: are abhi to suru kiya hai...ji..

Purvi: uff..

Someone: purvi ko leke aao...ladke walo ke gharse haldi aa gaya hai..

Shareya: chaliya ji...aapki pati dev ki haldi aa gayi hai..

Purvi: shareyaa...

Shareya:😁😁..

Shareya and some other girls are brought her in the middle of the hall room...

Kavita came to her...and touch her face..

Kavita: kitni khubsurat lag rahi hai mari bachi...nazar na lage kisi ko...

Purvi's mother 's eye getting wet to see her daunght... But this tear is tear of happiness..

P.m: chaliya haldi ke rassam suru karte hai...

Kavita: hai...

Purvi sit on the chair, at first p.m applying haldi , both smile with tears.. then kavita , then p.f , virat , daya...then other family members..after applying the haldi kavita and p.m invest the rose water on purvi...and ends all the rituals...

In the evening, all are busy for Mahandi ceremony...

P.m : bo mahandi wali abhi tak ayi kue nahi...

Woman: oo ji lo aagayi...

P.m:( smile) ayiya...ayiya...

P.m: shareya beta..

Shareya: hai aunty ji..

P.m: beta jake mahandi ki thali lekar aana jara or purvi ko bhi leke aana..

Shareya: ji aunty ji..

Shareya puts the thali of mahandi in front of the woman...and moved towards the purvi's room...

Shareya: chaliya ji ab haato pe aapke hone wale husband ki mahendi lagne ki wqat ho gayi hai...

Purvi blush...

She brought her , woman applying mahendi...

In the day of marriage...

Some woman are saying " dhulha agaya hai...dhulaha agaya hai...ashirbadh ki thali laao ji jaldi..."

P.m came with a thali in her hand... And do all the ritual..and welcome them...

P.m: ayiya damadh ji...

All enter...

Pandit: ji muhurat to ho gaya hai...or dulha bhi agaya hai to dhulan ko bhi bula lijiya..

P.m:( smile) ji...

Daya , virat and other two cousion brother brought her under a cloth... They are came down from the stairs.. Everyone looking at purvi , she is in red lehenga...sat beside sachin..sachin is also lost in het beauty... Sachin is in shawani which is in off white...purvi also lost in him... But they came back with the sound of pandit ji...

Pandit ji start to chanted mantra...

Pandit :ab aap log is ke uoar ak dusre ke haat rakhiya..

They do whatever he said...and he chanted mantra again...

Pandit: ab aap log khare ho jayiga...phere je liya...

They stood up...And finish the phere , after that he puts vermilion on her head... A drop of tears came and then puts mangalsutra on her neck...

Pandit: bibhwa sampan huya...

All smile...and sachivi took bless from everyone...

At the time of bidhayi...

Purvi , P.m, p.f and virat all are crying .. purvi hugs her mother... Then her father and burst out in crying...all console them...then came to virat and he hugs her tightly...crying badly... Daya puts his hand on virat's shoulder...she hugs daya too...sachin console her and control her...

Virat to sacin: sachin aapni behan ke haath aapke haath pe diya hai...mari behan ka khayal rakh na..

Sachin: aap fikar maat kijiya... Kabhi bhi ak asu bhi nahi ane dunga main...yea mera wada hai aapse... Virat smile and hugs him...

After some time they reach to sachin's house...

In the sachin's room...

Purvi sat on the bed with full of tears...sachin enter and sat beside her...he remove her tears...touch her face...

Sachin: ( softly) ab yea asu mare habale...or main inhe izazat nahi dunga aesa bebajha behene k liya...mari purvi haste huye hi achi lagti hai...

Purvi smile...sachin also smile...

Purvi: sachin tum kabhi bhi meri sath nahi chodoge na...kabhi bhi akela nahi chodode na...

Sachin(smile): abhi nahi...main saso ke begar jii sakta hu...par tumhare begar nahi...

Purvi smile with teary eye.." sachin"...and hugs each other...

**~ the end...**

* * *

**So here is the end of this story .. hope that you all enjoying this...i couldn't write this chappy very well , i know that..as i have no idea of marriage and about the rituals...but plz tell me , how was the end of this story...**

**So thanks to all for you supports...**

**Sachin's fan or my navu.., Roobi, asd , angle, noor, nikita, mannat, ishu, hina, arohi, kamal, Guddan, TaRa a imagination, shweta, jasmin,ashmika kv shareya fan, mystical doll , roohi, fatima, siya, priya , ammu and the other guests who supports me continuously , thank you so much guys , and thanku so much to all my silent readers... If i forget to mention any one's name...then sorry dear...**

**Keep read and review..**

**Love you all..tc..**

**bye...stay safe..**


End file.
